Reflection's Curse
by BlueWings900
Summary: Christmas is nearing when Abel suddenly finds himself in another reality. Now he and his good twin Cain must discover how to get him back before both realities collapse. Story written by Flame800900 and Bluewing900.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

For a chilly winter night, the square park was normally empty, but today it was bustling with people. It was the last day for Christmas shopping and all the late shoppers where scrambling to get the items they could. For lovers, kids, parents. A smile grew on Abel's face. It would be the fifth Christmas with all his friends.

He sat on the ledge of the frozen water fountain, waiting for Lady Caterina to come out of the shop. She was looking for gifts to give everyone. She came out of the store, running towards him. She looked as though she had just won the Olympics. He shook his head, stop thinking of the past!

Caterina was only a few for steps away from him. One, two, three- CRASH. A beam of light shot from the sky broke through the clouds, and hit her. For a second Abel thought everything would be okay. That was until she collapsed. The beam of light slowly got bigger and bigger. First it was pencil thin, then it was as big as a bowling ball.

A scent struck him. Human blood. He saw the blood. It poured out around her, so se lay in a pool of her own blood. No, Caterina! Abel raced to the girl he had come to see as a daughter. NO!

The light got even bigger, almost as though it was trying to cover the whole world. It touched him, before he could get close to Caterina. Everything was covered in the light, his eye's stung, he could feel himself collapsing to the ground, but the only thing on his mind was if Caterina was okay. His world grayed and soon became pitch black.

xxx

It was a good thing Cain had never minded meetings. Caterina had kept him over this time, making him late for a meeting with Leon and Noelle. They were both joining the AX, one by force the other because she wanted to. Okay, he assumed she wanted to, why else would she be here? Not that he had wanted, it had just seemed like the best way to get Abel back at the time. Five years had passed since then and so much had changed for the humans in the group. Nothing, nothing whatsoever felt as if it had changed for Cain. His brother was still evil. His sister was still mad at him, and Lilith, well Lilith, was avoiding him by staying in the empire with Seth. Both girls blamed him for what had happened to Abel.

Shaking his head, blond hair draped into his eyes, Cain tried to focus on happier thoughts. Christmas was coming up, that was a happy thought, right? Okay, not really seeing Kate was still mad at him for correcting her, and William was too engrossed in the project of stopping Abel from becoming evil in the past… Talk about a weird Christmas this would be. Oh well, at least he wasn't hated by everyone here. Caterina, Havel, and William didn't hate him. There was that at least.

White light erupted before Cain. He sighed. "William," he could've cursed the professor. The point hadn't been for his brother to appear here in the middle of the Vatican. As the light began to die away, a frown appeared on Cain's features. This wasn't right. This Abel wasn't right. "Abel?" Cain hesitantly stepped forward. The lanky man dressed in priest robes collapsed. His long silvery hair, too long, his eyes covered by a thick pair of glasses. This couldn't be right. Cain's eyes locked on the cross Abel wore. It was Lilith's. This really couldn't be right. "William, honestly," Cain muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Cain couldn't leave Abel here. He looked at the man before moving over to him. "Hey, who's the unconscious priest, priest?" Cain could have cursed then, but held himself in check. Priests didn't swear, so he didn't swear.

"Leon, I take it, weren't you supposed to wait down stairs?" Cain asked, not turning.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to me! After all we will be partners from now on," Cain could hear the gruff man walking over to him. He forced himself to not look at the man as a large arm was swung over his shoulder. He really wanted to hit the man. "So who's that?" Leon pointed at Abel. Or… at least what he thought was Abel.

"That would be a mistake," Cain responded as he walked over to the lanky man in priest robes. Leon's arm slipped from his shoulder. This Abel wasn't the one they had been aiming for! It was the younger Abel. The Abel before the accident! And this- this was not Abel, he didn't have long hair.

"A mistake?" Leon repeated. Cain nodded his head. "What's wrong with him?"

Cain finally turned to the man. He had dark brown hair with matching colored eyes. He wore blue jeans and a leather jacket. His jacket was unzipped, and Cain could see his bare chest. On both hands he wore one silver ring.

"I think he's waking up," Cain looked to where the voice came from. A woman was crouching over Abel, it was probably this Noelle person, Caterina had told him about. Cain took a few steps toward them.

"Gah!" a shout of surprise came from Abel. Noelle's face was only inches from his own. He scooted himself backwards, away from her.

What? This couldn't be right. The Abel Cain knew would never be so cowardly. Tch, William screwed up big time, there was no way this was Abel. His brother had short hair, not long. He would never wear glasses, he didn't need them. The last thing that Abel would ever do was become a priest. Sure there was some similarities but the differences over powered them.

"Just leave him alone. Noelle, Leon, we need to get you guys AX passes," Cain turned away from them and head out the door. He could hear Noelle hesitate, but she soon followed, as did Leon.

xxx

Caterina's in danger, she needs help! Abel's eye's flew open, and he was greeted by a pair of brown eye's looking into his own. He shouted and scooted himself away. No, this wasn't person wasn't Caterina. Frantically he looked around for her. If he was in the right of mind he would have noticed he was no longer in the park, but he wasn't. Two figures cast a shadow on him. The enemy! He twisted around, and attacked the nearest one.

"Wha—" a familiar voice exclaimed in shock. A figure dressed in armored priest robes leapt back several inches, narrowly avoiding being hit.

Another form started laughing. "You sure as hell don't seem like an AX agent, Father Nightroad," laughed the gruff man.

"Calm down," the woman said, "we're not here to hurt yo-." The man Abel had attacked took hold of the woman's wrist and dragged her and the buff man out of the room. Before Abel had time to react to this sudden turn of events the door slammed in his face. A second later he could hear, a click, signaling that the door was locked.

The next moment the door unlocked. A voice which sent a chill through Abel's heart said, "Lock the door behind me. I need to see why this man is acting this way and would rather the two of you don't get hurt." There was a short pause, "Here's were Caterina's office is located. Head straight there and tell her: God's Angel has been delayed."

"Whatever," the man stated.

The next moment a tall figure slipped back into the room. The door snapped shut behind him, the lock clicking once more.

The figure turned to Abel, revealing narrow features, much like his own. The only real difference was the hair and eye color. His hair was blond, with dark blue eyes. It was Cain, his twin brother.

A mixture of emotions clouded Abel's mind. Most of it consisted of anger and hate, toward his brother, but a smaller part of him felt regret and relief.

Regret that his brother had gone crazy and betrayed him yet relief that he wasn't dead. Abel pushed these thoughts away, all that matter was Cain was evil. His entire body was pumping with adrenaline. He charged at his brother, at his enemy, the enemy of the world. A snarl escaped him, this is revenge!

"Why can't things ever be easy?" Cain grumbled. Kicking off the ground, Cain flipped over Abel. As his boots touched ground, Cain shouted, "Stop, I just want to talk!"

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900. And if you must know, we don't own Trinity Blood.

If you're reading this story please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

"Talk?" Abel repeated the word as though it was something foreign to him. "Pft, like we have anything to talk about!" Abel threw a punch at Cain.

Cain greeted his challenge by raising his fists, but Abel could feel a slight hesitation coming from him, as though Cain didn't want to fight. Ignoring this, Abel threw another punch, but his fist only met Cain's arm.

Cain twisted his hand around. He took hold of Abel's wrist. In a swift motion Cain pinned Abel's arm against his back. "Yes, talk," Cain stated, shoving the man who looked so much like his brother into the wall. "If you'd rather fight then think on this: you're trapped in this room with no way out but my word. Even then it's unlikely anyone will look here, for say... another few hours."

"Well, I'm talking," Abel snarled back sarcastically. "I have nothing to talk to you about! If you really want to talk then why don't you explain how you survived being dropped from outer space!" Abel drew his other arm backward and hit Cain in the gut. The man grunted but refused to release his other hand.

"Dropped through space?" Cain echoed in a half gasp, half highly confused voice. "If you're Abel then explain how you woke? And what the hell – can't say that – what you're talking about? I've never been spaced in my life. Sounds horrid."

"Don't act innocent!" Abel growled. "Seth and I spaced you after you-you… You know what I'm talking about!" There was a short pause, before he mumbled, "must have hit his head, doesn't even know his own brother when he see's him." Abel rolled his eyes in disbelief. Once an idiot always an idiot. Though in Cain's case he wasn't an idiot until after his accident.

"What the – what are you – gah!" Cain exclaimed. "You're not my brother! My brother's trying to destroy the world… was trying to destroy the world until I threw him into a stasis capsule."

"And your obviously not mine," Abel said cooly. "Now would you please release me?" He yanked his hand out of Cain's grasp and turned to meet his… brother. He debated on whether to punch him, but decided against it. If what he said was true, Abel shouldn't be waisting energy on unnecessary things.

"All right, we've got that settled… I think," Cain stated, backing away from Abel. "Now we just have to wait for someone to come by with a key." Cain pressed his back into the opposite wall and slid to the floor. "I think whatever's happened to you is my fault in a sense. I told the Professor what happened several centuries ago and he used some device to try and stop it. It might be the reason you're here, might not though."

"You don't have the key?" Abel crossed his chest and backed into the opposite wall. "I find that dumb," he stated. There was a short pause in which he thought on what to say next, "so I take it that in this... dimension I'm the one trying to destroy the world?" Abel shook his head. "I don't care what you did to me, you could blame yourself, the UN or me, and that still doesn't change matters. All that matters is something happened to make me- 02 evil... In a sense you could also say that if that event didn't happen then you would be the evil one, so it doesn't matter," Abel said all this in a bored voice, though it was laced with a hint of venom.

"No, I don't carry around keys with me. They make too much noise," Cain shook his head. "As for that event, even if we found it, this would only create another reality it wouldn't change what's happened in either of ours. But," Cain's eyes softened as he looked at the beautiful tiled floor, "I'm happy to have been able to see you as you should be. Not as 02 but as my brother, as Abel."

Abel turned his head to the side. He was happy his brother was as he should be in this time as well, but everything Cain did back in his dimension made him distrust this Cain. It would take a long time for him to finally get used to his brother again.

"We'll think of something to get you back," Cain continued. "I'm certain William will have a few ideas." Silence fell between them. Cain shifted, glancing at Abel with unease in his eyes. It seemed Abel wasn't the only uneasy one here.

Grunting Abel walked to the door, not daring to glance at Cain. He twisted the door knob but it wouldn't open. "Tch," he reached into one of his many pockets and withdrew a tattered brown book. Opening it he took out a paperclip that acted as his book marker. He could feel Cains eye's watching him, as he twisted and bent the thin wire, and place it into the door knob.

"William's idea's almost always land me in trouble," Abel grumbled. He didn't want to spend all his time here, in awkward moments with his brother.

"Yeah, but would you want to change him?" Cain asked in light even tones. "By the way, that's not going to get you far. The keyhole on this side is broken. Caterina has been trying to get a few people to replace it but has been unsuccessful." He paused, "If anything your trying might make us trapped in her until they remove the knob."

"No, I would not," Abel stated. He threw the paper clip to the ground, and cursed in several different languages. Cain chuckled. "What? You can't tell me that you want to stay in here do you?" He turned his attention back to the door knob, "so what'll happen if I just decide to blast this door off the hinges, or just punch this knob out?" he growled.

"Caterina and Kate would have my head," Cain retorted. Abel smirked, and he could hear Cain shift as if he had seen Abel do so. "If you really want to you could, but it would also make the Inquisition attack, and the departments are fragile enough with Caterina and Francesco only just being voted in by the other Cardinals a year ago."

"Fine," Abel slid to the floor and crossed his legs with his back leaned against the wall next to the door. This was going to be the worst night ever! It was almost like that time Lilith had sent Abel and Cain to timeout for fighting with each other when they were kids. She ended up locking the door, and wasn't able to get back to them until the day after. It was supposed to get them to stop fighting with each other but in the end they ended up settling their unfinished fight. Cain came out with a black eye and a split lip, while Abel had a bruise on his face and some missing hair.

Several long moments passed in complete silence. "What's it like? In your time, I mean?" Cain asked. There was a note to his voice which suggested hope, "Do Lilith and Seth still love you?" A flicker of pain passed over Cain's features as he mentioned their names.

If you're asking about the world then it's fine," Abel answered. "But as you're talking about Seth, Lilith and I, it's not all that great. After Lilith," he paused, "died. I went to join the Vatican and Seth became the Empress under the name of Augusta. Since I was in the Vatican and she was the empress of the New Human Empire we could force both sides into peace. Well that's the short story anyway." He refused to look at Cain as he said this, but glanced at him when he finished speaking.

Cain stared at Abel for several long moments. "Lilith's dead?" he asked before his eyes widened, "Oh, no, don't tell me I killed her?" there was horror in his voice now. "I admit she and I never got along, but I'd never – I don't—" he cut off.

Abel drew his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I would rather not talk about _that_," he said as he rested his chin on his knees.

"You've very right to attack me," Cain bowed his head. "And every right to hate me," Cain looked at Abel. "I know it means nothing coming from me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Compared to what you've gone through, I've nothing to complain about, eh?"

"Stop saying sorry, the Cain I knew before the accident never said sorry," Abel said, he had a slight smile on his face. "Besides you have nothing to be sorry about, its the Cain in my time, or to be more exact the crusnik." Abel turned back to Cain, "it's nice to have a conversation with you, without you doing something... strange."

Cain smiled. "I can't say you're strange in this reality," he paused, smile fading, "I wish this reality had never happened. I would've rather you be the one to stay sane." Cain smiled again, "Lilith still lives in this reality and Seth is the empress just under the name Empress Seth Nightlord. I didn't join the Vatican for peace though. There's been a few small wars between the Vatican and empire, but nothing major."

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.

If you're reading this story please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

It was all Abel's fault, everything that happened was his fault. If it had been him and not Cain, everything would be okay, no wars with the Vatican, Cain wouldn't have betrayed them, and most importantly Lilith would still be alive.

A frown appeared on Abel's features, but he pushed his glasses up to hide it.

"Well, I should've said nothing major since the Human-Vampire War," Cain wrinkled his nose. There was a short pause. "If you really want to you can break down the door. Before you do, we'll have to think of something to tell the others. William and Caterina both know you're trying to destroy this world in this reality. We'd best be prepared before we breakout of here."

"I'll just act like you do in my time," Abel stated simply. He shrugged when Cain gave him a questioning look, "I was ordered to do so when I," there was a slight pause, "joined, the vatican five years ago."

"I see, I think." Cain stood. His priest robes looked almost exactly like Abel's. Instead of one shoulder armor, he had two. Sheathed at Cain's waist was a thin sword which wouldn't have looked out of place hidden in a cane. The hilt of the sword was plain having only a metal guard over a part of it. It was nothing like the swords Cain would've carried in Abel's reality. In fact, none of his clothes were. Stranger still, part of his blond hair fell over his face, hiding that part of his face completely by the strands.

Cain strode toward Abel, his sword made a slight clanking noise as it bumped against a table. His brother looked as though he were going to break down the door. No. Abel wouldn't let him, he knew all to well what kind off punishment he would get from Kate, if he did so. Abel stepped in front of Cain and blocked his path, "I'll knock down the door," he offered. "Well, maybe not knock it down but I'll take out this door knob. It'll cause less trouble that way." Cain opened his mouth, but it was too late, Abel had already punched the doorknob, through the door. There was now a hole the size of his fist, where the knob used to be. The door creaked open.

Cain smiled a soft smile. His visible eye looking at Abel with emotion, "You really are a different person." Part of his eyes was visible through the layer of hair he'd carefully placed over it. The eye was appeared bloodshot. Worse still there was malformed skin crinkled around the eye. It was hard to make out because of the hair. "We should get you to Caterina before anyone else notices your arrival here." Cain started passed Abel.

"What happened to your eye?" Abel followed Cain out of the room, looking at his brother's face, with curiosity and yet at the same time he kept his expression, looking bored.

"My eye?" Cain stopped. His gloved hand touching the skin under the eye, "It happened back on Mars a few days or weeks before I was turned into a crusnik," he muttered the words. "It really doesn't matter now though." Cain smiled at Abel, "We should focus on getting to—"

"Wha-what the?" a shout sounded from down the hall.

Cain winced before he turned to the Professor. "William, umm, you really messed up on your last invention, this time," Cain moved so he was between William and Abel. "This Abel isn't the one you were aiming for. He's from another reality…"

"Really?" William frowned before he placed his pipe in mouth, "Fascinating."

"Hey!" Abel shouted, "I'm right here you know! Do you always need to see me as nothing more then a strange specimen?" he pouted and stuck out his lip. He moved from behind of Cain so that he could see William. "Wow. You look exactly the same, as the William from my time!" Abel stared at William with wide eye's as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The professor opened his mouth, in shock at what Abel had just said. He didn't seem to be expecting Abel to act this way. Abel tilted his head to one side at the look on his face. He was surprised that the pipe hadn't fallen from William's mouth yet.

XXX

Cain stared at his brother. What had just happened? First Abel had been acting somewhat normal now he was a complete fool. This made no sense. All Cain could do was stare at Abel. It as if someone had taken his brother and replaced him with someone else entirely.

"Different reality indeed," William nodded, seeming to snap out of his shock. "If I recall you used to say your brother more as sadistic/ insane. This seems to be more – well I wouldn't classify it as insanity."

"Insanity," Abel echoed, he looked up toward the ceiling as he sounded it out once more then spelt it out, "I-N-S-A-N-I-T-Y, insanity." Abel looked at his brother, with an almost fake smile on his face, "soooooo, did I spell it right?"

Whack, a jolt of pain shot through Cain's head. He was lucky he'd restrained the urge to really hurt himself; he suspected the wall would've been dented if he'd really wanted to do damage.

"Don't do that," William stated, "I'm running out of pain killers to give you. You keep becoming immune to them after all."

"It's not the pain I'm worried about," Cain snapped. He was used to living with the pain. The Professor just thought less pain would make transitioning from being alone to being around humans, easier. It hadn't worked yet.

"You're on drugs!" Abel exclaimed. Cain could see Abel move toward him from the corner of his eye. Cain backed away hoping his brother wouldn't come any closer. Too late. Abel was before Cain in seconds, his brother shot him a look that said, 'if you don't explain everything to me later, I'll make sure you really need those pain killers.' The next second the look was gone and was replaced by a smile. It was gone so fast that he wasn't even sure if he had seen it. "If Caterina knew you were on drugs, would she fire you?" Abel whispered in Cain's ear. If he had been trying to be sneaky at it, he would have lowered his voice. Cain had no doubt that Willaim had just heard that.

"No, she wouldn't fire him," William answered. "He's needed in the AX."

"One can hope," Cain stated bitterly as he started off down the hall. "As for the painkillers, Professor, they aren't really needed. I did just fine without them for eight centuries, I'll do just fine without them now as well."

"Uh-huh," William cocked an eyebrow, chewing on his pipe steam, "you said that four years ago as well, and then bashed someone's head through a wall."

"That doesn't count!" Cain stopped and looked at William. Dear God, this was getting out of hand. "The guy had a knife on Caterina, would you've rather I'd let him kill her?" Cain turned and started walking again.

"No, no, the outcome was fine and the man did live since he was a vampire," William stated. "I was only saying, you're temper gets shorter the more pain you're in."

"Wha-" Cain could hear Abel yelp and the ruffle of clothes as William turned around and grabbed Abel by the wrist. Clank. Clank.

"I'm terribly sorry about this," William said just as Cain turned around again. "We'll need to keep these handcuffs on you, just until Lady Caterina decides what to do with you," he explained. Cain saw a flash of irritation on Abel's face but said nothing as the professor turned his attention away from Abel. "It's just precaution." Cain nodded and turned from William and his brother, he came to the door that led into Caterina's office and knocked." It's for the best, not that I don't doubt you're from another reality or anything like that," Cain shot an apologetic smile at Abel. Briefly the part of his right lip which had been hidden under his hair became visible. Cain saw Abel frown and knew his brother had seen the scar.

Cain quickly looked away from his brother, and moved his head so create a curtain of hair, to cover up the scar, just as Caterina called "come in," from in her office. Cain, didn't hesitate to open the door. "Cain, Professor," Caterina acknowledged the presence of two of her AX members, but she paused when her eye's fell on Abel. "Hello sir," she nodded her head. Her eyes seemed to be scanning Abel up and down it kept on coming to a rest on his hair and eyes. She seemed to notice the similarity between Cain and Abel as well as the differences.

"Well, William messed up his experiment to change the past. Instead he brought another reality into ours," Cain stated, before Abel could say anything. "This is Abel and yes I do mean my twin. No, I don't mean the evil twin in our reality."

"Eh?" Caterina looked over the top of her reading glasses at Abel. A frown creased her lips. "William?" she turned her stern gaze on William.

"Well, umm, I don't have a clue what went wrong," William shrugged, "I'll get started on trying to get him back to his reality if he really isn't the insane Abel who's trying to kill everyone."

"I can tell he's sane – well, sort of sane," Cain scratched his head. "No one is really sane after living for so long."

"Hey!" Abel pouted, "I'm not that old! You're older then me, by about twenty years!" Caterina cocked an eyebrow in question, and Cain could feel a scowl creeping into his features. This was just to much for him to handle. 'I'm going to act like you did in my time,' Cain went over what his brother had said. He now regretted not asking him, what he meant.

"William, I do believe you have a project to work on," Caterina said as she continued to stare at Abel. "I expect it to be your top priority, I want it done as soon as possible. You may leave," she excused him. Once William was out of the door she asked, "is that really your real personality or are you just acting?"

XXX

Abel was caught off guard by that question. Sure he had expected Caterina to be able to tell when he was acting, but that was the Caterina from his dimension, not this one. "What are you talking about? I really am Abel Nightroad, just as they said I am," Abel complained. "Why would I lie to you?"

"That's not what I asked and you know it," Caterina half stated half growled. Abel could tell she was getting irritated. Caterina took in a deep breath then started again. "Just because the Abel in this time is evil doesn't mean you can't act like yourself."

"Twenty years? I'm an hour older than you," Cain folded his arms across his chest. "I know that wouldn't have changed. By the way, do I really act that way in your reality? Seems sort of weird for an evil person to act that way…"

Turning to Cain, Abel's smile disappeared. "Irritating, isn't it? You acted like that ever since you had the crusnik infused with you. Just be happy I didn't lick your ear, like you did to mine," Abel stated with a look of disgust and shivered. "I think you acted that way so that people would over look you. By the way," Abel turned back to Caterina, "you're a lot like the Caterina in my time, she could always tell when I was lying… well, at least when I was acting."

"Okay, no licking thanks," Cain looked disgusted by the mere notion of licking someone.

Caterina took of the glasses. "I've never been able to tell when Cain's lying," she stated. "When we first meet he said his name was Carrel just see if I could tell if was lying or not."

"Then it took me a week to get her to stop calling me Carrel, worst idea I've had," Cain smiled at Caterina. "Onto another matter, can we remove the cuffs from him? It's obvious he's not going to attack anyone here."

Caterina nodded, "Yes, of course." Abel let Cain removed the cuffs from him. "Now, onto the matter where to put you and what to call you. You said your surname is Nightroad as well and by the way you're dressed like a priest. It'd get confusing calling both of you 'Father Nightroad.'"

"Well, that's one difference," Abel stated, "you usually call everyone by there first names in my time the only one you would ever call by another name was William. Just call me Abel, I never really liked titles much anyways." There was a slight pause, "Noelle Bor and Leon Garcia should be signing onto the AX about now, right? So why not just have me sign on with them, as a new member. We could just say I'm distantly related to Cain and that I'm only going to be staying for a short time."

"There's an idea," stated Cain, "now the only problem is finding a room. Leon will be in prison so we don't have to worry about him, but most of the solitary rooms were taken recently." Cain sighed, "He can bunk in my room if need be."

"Then that takes care of that," Caterina smiled at them. "Now off with you… Carrel."

"Hey – I – that's not funny," Cain pointed a finger at Caterina before he sighed. "Just don't keep calling me that. It was joke," he turned. "Actually I was trying to get her to stop following me," he muttered under his breath. Louder he added to Abel, "This way."

Abel followed Cain out of the office. He didn't really want to be sleeping in the same room as his brother. He knew that this Cain wasn't the one to blame for all the destruction in his time, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind finally came back to the here and now, when he noticed they weren't heading towards the rooms.

"Hey, Carrel, where we going?"

"We have Prayer and dinner before heading back to the room," Cain stated. "If you're worried about sharing then don't be. I was only registered for the room, I don't actually sleep there." Cain paused, "And don't call me Carrel. I was just trying to get Caterina to leave me alone five years ago. I still prefer Cain."

Cain started off down the beautiful hall. The stone and archways were like nothing else in the world. Every inch of the hall and building seemed to have been built with the utmost care. It was one of the few cities which had avoided the brunt of Armageddon. This building was older than both Abel and even Lilith would be.

Abel nodded, "So then how did you meet Caterina?" he asked, just as Cain opened the door to the cathedral.

"I wondered past her mansion in Milan when it was being attacked," Cain shrugged. "I ran in and got her out before any harm could come to her. She followed me around for a few days before asking me to go with her to Rome. It's a rather short story." Something in his voice made Abel believe the short part was a complete lie.

The door closed behind them, and Cain led him to an empty seat. Mass would be starting soon. The choir was still lining up on the side of the podium. Francesco was seated next to the pope, there wasn't a third seat next to him like there normally was, so Abel guessed that Caterina wouldn't be taking part in this Mass. Abel's attention was drawn back to the instructor of the choir as he raised his hands. The song started off as low hum that soon got higher and higher, until the lead vocal singer started singing, it was a young girl.

"Mind if I sit by you?" Abel looked up to see a woman dressed in a nuns outfit, it was Noelle.

Cain shifted but didn't otherwise speak. They were seated in the far back away from most people. Despite the fact Cain was next to Abel, there was enough space for two others to be seated between them and more space on either side. Cain moved a little ways down the bench and gestured to the seat next to Abel.

Leon was at the far end of the bench, but Cain seemed more than content to keep space between himself and others.

"This is so exciting," Noelle spoke up again. "I'm finally a nun, and to top it off I'm a member of the AX." Abel restrained the urge to groan, or yawn. He never really liked Mass but at least with this chatter box he wouldn't die from boredom. Noelle continued talking, "what's your name?" She paused for his answer but didn't seem bothered when he didn't answer and continued with her chatter.

Mass seemed to end abruptly. Abel wasn't even sure what it had been about, but guessed it was about christmas seeing as it was Christmas eve. Cain stood, and Abel followed after him.

"That girl seemed rather interested in you," Cain stated. "You might not want to encourage her though. Keep in mind," Cain shot Abel a teasing smile, "we're old enough to be her great-great-great-great, something grandfathers." Cain stopped before a door, "Here we are," he unlocked the door and passed Abel the key. "You don't need to worry about me sneaking in or anything. Sleep well." With those words Cain slipped off, down the hall. Abel blinked and Cain was gone.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.

If you're reading this story please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

(Chapter 4)

Isaak knocked on the door before he opened it and stepped into the dark room. The Contra Mundi, his master was bound to be in a sour mood. His eye's adjusted to the darkness. In the corner he could see the edge of a desk, with papers stacked on it. In the middle of the room was a bed, and the still figure of his master. He approached the bed slowly and without a sound.

"Mein Heir, I brought you blood," Isaak whispered. When his master didn't wake he sighed, and gently touched his masters shoulder before shaking him.

Two red eyes glowed in the darkness. Isaak shivered and released the shoulder, taking a few steps back. The first time he had waken his master the man had sliced his arm off, thankfully he was a methuselah and could there for reattach the arm. His master snarled and glared at Isaac but he didn't react. Ever since awakening Abel Nightlord, Isaac had vowed to follow the man no matter what. His master was still mistrusting of him, but Isaak didn't care, after all Abel was a god.

The glass of blood was snatched from the table, and returned to its original position a moment later. "What's the news on my brother?" the Contra Mundi growled the question.

XXX

Cain watched the snow falling. The soft flakes cold against his skin, it melted in seconds trickling down the scarred side his face. He'd pushed back his hair. His red eye glowing in the darkness and face turned towards the storm clouds. His gloves lay on the roof beside him allowing him to numb his hands. Thin scars wound up his arms and laced his hands. The scars still throbbed even though they had been inflicted centuries ago.

"I knew you'd be up here," Cain snapped his head up. What in the world? He was on the roof of the tallest building in the Vatican! There was no way to get on it unless you jumped. Cain reached for his glove, but Abel beat him to it. "If you explain to me why your working for the Vatican and how you got those scars, I'll tell you about what happened in my time," Abel bargained.

Cain was about to snap a retort, but caught himself. This wasn't some random, nosy human. It wasn't even a human. It was his brother, the brother he'd loved not the one who'd become so sadistic and blood thirsty.

Sighing, Cain patted his hair back into place. "I didn't tell you the full truth earlier," Cain began slowly, "and you might want to sit down, this isn't a short story."

"Might as well get started," Abel smirked at Cain. "This time I want the full truth," his voice sounded joking but there was a slight edge to it. Cain sighed, of course it would take some time for Abel to get used to him as it would take some time for him to get used to Abel. Maybe sharing would get them both to loosen up a bit.

"I got the scars during the Mars Civil War," Cain admitted. "It happened – I don't know how long until I was fused with 01… but it was before hand. I'm not saying how I got them, because I honestly don't remember all of it," it was a lie. Cain shivered. The memories wrapped around him and dug sharp claws into him. "As for joining the Vatican, I lied about when I meet Caterina. She found me around Christmas when she was five years old. I'd collapsed in the snow and she convinced her parents to help me. The night her mother and step father were murdered we were out of the house. I didn't lie about telling her my name was Carrel though," he laughed. "Five year olds, hey?"

A frown appeared on Abel's face, and he took off his glasses, "you're the worst lair I've ever met," he stated. "If you really didn't want to tell me how you got those scars you could have just said so," Abel said.

Cain smiled. "I guess I am, though you bought the fact I was happy when we were little, didn't you?" Cain looked at Abel. His eyes soft. "Do you wish in your reality our positions were reverse?" Cain asked. "I've wished it everyday since-since the representatives first tried to kill you."

"Ever since you were fused with the Crusnik I had wished it had been me instead of you," Abel started. "You were always the leader, the one everyone looked up to. If I had been the one instead of you, so many people would have lived… this dimension just proves it," Abel mumbled this last part.

"Eight million dead in the first week," Cain's voice was dull. "Another twelve million followed. Humanity was only just holding on. I tried to stop it – I tried to stop all of it," Cain didn't even remember Abel was there. The horrors of what happened were wrapping around him, drawing him in. His grip on his leg ripped through the cloth. He was shaking, his entire body trembling.

"Cut it out Cain," Abel shook his trembling brother, first lightly then harder. Cain mumbled something else but Abel wasn't paying attention, "stop!" he demanded. "Snap out of it," Abel waved his free hand in front of his brother's face. The fear in Cain's eye was obvious. He was reliving his past.

Cain's nail thickened. They became darker and darker, growing in length. Then suddenly the nails retreated. His shaking stopped and he just sat there, staring at the snow.

"Sorry," the word was barely more than a whisper.

"If you think I changed, I think you better check yourself first," Abel said, it was meant to be a joke but the way he came across saying it wasn't funny at all. After a moment of pause he continued, "Lets get back to the room, even if you say you're not tired I know that's a lie."

"I'll be fine," Cain stated. "I normally sleep outside…" okay, on nights like this he slept on the floor inside but the cold didn't bug him and he couldn't get sick. Besides, he didn't want to stay near Abel for longer than he had to. He knew this Abel was a different person, but that didn't change the fact so much had happened to him because of his brother… the evil one.

"G'night," Abel said as he tossed Cain's glove back to him. Cain caught it with ease and looked at it deep in thought. There was a flicker of surprise on his face when he noticed something inside the glove. "It's the key to your room," Abel stated as he walked away. "I wont be sleeping today, so you might as well use the room."

"I'm supposed to be the one watching out for you," Cain pointed out. "Not the other way around."

"We're the same age Cain. You don't need to watch me, it's not like I'm still eight years old or something,"Abel continued walking a little ways off, and stopped when he neared the edge of the roof, "see you tomorrow," Abel said as he jumped off the building.

Cain smiled to himself. "Not eight, eh? I guess you're right there," he looked back at the sky. Closing his eyes, he let the cold of the night wash over him. "You'll always be my little brother," he mumbled.

XXX

The Contra Mondi, Abel, stared off across the snowy ground. Before him was a small village. It was Christmas Eve. What a prefect night to wreck.

"Isaak, are the others ready?" Abel asked. His voice colder than night and as smooth as a frozen lake.

"Yes Mein Heir," Isaak answered, "they're all accounted for and will listen to only your command."

"It's time we gave the Vatican a wakeup call," Abel grinned, his eyes glittering with madness. "After all, I'm eight centuries late for my appointment." He commanded over the radio, "Dietrich, send some of your hunters into this town." At once several dark shapes shot through the snowy night towards the town. "Dietrich and Guardian, you'll oversee matters here. Ice Witch, Wizard of Machines, you're with me. We attack Rome tonight."

"Yes my lord," everyone said at once.

XXX

Abel sat on the other side of the table, from where Cain sat. Leon and Noelle where seated farther away from them. They were all eating breakfast.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already," Noelle chirped up, she was the fisrt to break the silence.

"Hmm," Cain grunted. His chin rested in his hand as he picked halfheartedly at the food before him. He didn't look tired, just unexcited.

"What's your problem, Scar-Face?" Leon nudged Cain playfully in the ribs.

"Scar-Face?" anger flashed across Cain's face. "Don't you dare start calling me that!" he snapped.

"Or you'll what, scare the kids away?" Leon grinned. "Come on, Caterina's assignment for all of us is to play with brats. Here's the order. It says Mistress, God's Angel, Crusnik, and Dandelion are to go to the orphanage for charity work. Who else thinks we should leave Scar-Face here?"

"Mr. Flower, I really-"

"Don't call me flower, you Four Eye's!" Leon growled. "I didn't get to pick my code name!"

"Yeah, but Cain didn't tell you to call him Scar Face either," Abel said timidly. "But," Abel started, there was a hint a mischief in his eye, "you can call him Carrel."

"Isn't Carrel a girl's name?" Leon asked, he looked highly confused. He shook his head, "you guys are weird. Anyway we need to wait for God's Angel to come so that we can meet the kids. He can decide what to do with Scar Face," Leon jabbed a thumb in Cain's direction.

"You're an idiot," Cain grumbled. He finally started to eat. He managed to eat what was on his plate before standing. "By the way, my codename is God's Angel."

"What?" Leon leapt to his feet, but Cain had already moved off. "There's no way in hell that guy is Caterina's second and childhood friend!"

"Yeah, and I'm from another dimension," Abel joked. Cain could here the sound of the chair scrapping against the floor, as it was pushed back. "I'm going to go meet the kids, you two can come when you're done," Abel turned to follow Cain, but tripped over something. He stood up as fast as he could and ran after his brother. Why was he still acting like an idiot?

"You could try taking off your glasses," Cain advised when Abel caught up to him. "You wouldn't be tripping over your feet then."

Abel looked over the rim of his glasses at his brother. "I can't," Abel said bluntly. This wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about, hell he thought about every time he put the stupid glasses on!

You can't?" Cain looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Why not? It's not like our kind go blind."

"Caterina's father, the pope ordered me to wear them," Abel growled. "I signed a contract that makes be bond to the pope, or who ever holds it," he mumbled. "Look, we're here," Abel shouted, to distract Cain. Cain drew his attention away from his brother. "Took you two long enough!" Abel called to Leon and Noelle.

"You sure are weird Four Eyes. How someone like you ever got into the AX is a mystery to me," Leon announced as he got closer.

"Hey! That's not nice," Abel complained. He hunched his back to make himself look shorter, so he was almost at the same height as Leon.

Cain sighed before he entered the orphanage. "You here to adopt – oh, Father Nightroad, it's good to see you again," the caretaker said. "I'm certain the children will be more than happy to see you again."

"Wait, wait," Leon shook his head, "Scar-face's been here before?"

"Of course, he's come every holiday for the past five years," the woman smiled. "I take it you're the other priests and the nun Cardinal Sforza promised would be coming. The children are looking forward to meeting you."

Abel hadn't noticed it until now, but Cain was holding a bag. It looked as if it might just hold presents in it.

"Father!" a few of the older kids yelped in excitement, when they heard the care taker talking to him. A boy and two girls rushed up to meet him, they all gave him a hug. One of the girls looked up at him as she hugged him and said, "guess what? I'm being adopted by a nice couple. They're going to pick me up tonight, to spend the end of Christmas with them!"

The other kids who recognized Cain, also began to run up to him and started bombing him with the latest news. The younger one's all stayed in the back, as they stared at the older children and Cain, they seemed like they also wanted to run up to him, but were to shy.

"Come here," Cain smiled at the younger children.

"Aren't you a darling," Noelle knelt down before a few of the younger children. "There's no need to be shy. I'm certain Father Nightroad isn't as scary as he looks."

"Since when did you like children Carrel?" Abel asked his brother, as he stepped into the room after Leon.

"Yeah Scar Face, I'm surprised they're not scared of you," Leon smiled.

A few of the kids drew away from Leon, they all seemed mad at what he had just said. "Don't say that about Father Nightroad! He has a bigger heart then you do!" one of the girls yelled.

"Yeah, he might have scars but it makes him look cooler," one of the older male children said. "In fact," he turned to look at Abel, "you two look a lot alike." He nodded his head as though agreeing with himself. "If we just drape your hair to the side… like this," he approached Abel and took the ribbon that kept his hair in place. "See?" He moved to the side so the other kids could see as well. "Now all you need to do is color your hair blond, and if you really want to look alike you could put make up on to make scars."

"What? Makeup? I would never where makeup!" Abel laughed, he shook his head to make his hair go back to normal before taking the ribbon and tying it again.

Cain chuckled. "All right, enough of tormenting Abel. Who wants their gift?"

"AHH! Gift!" a little girl, no older than two, raced over to Cain. At once all the other younger children followed.

The other children clamored around him. Cain smiled, reading off names and passing out the gift which went to that child.

"The church receives letters from these children every year," Noelle stood beside Abel. "Up until five years ago, none of the clergy had been able to do anything about it. I think Cain spends his own money on the gifts, now that I think about it."

"That's great! Where does he get all the money from though?" Abel picked up some of the wrapping paper off the ground, already kids had begun ripping open their gifts.

"I don't know," Noelle shrugged. "You'd need to ask him that, if you want an answer."

"Tch, he just wants them to like him," Leon scowled. "No wonder his codename is God's Angel. He goes out of his way for brats."

"Big meany!" the two year girl kicked Leon in the shin. She clutched a teddy bear in her arms. "It's all right Teddy, that meany didn't mean to say that about Father Nightroad," she stuck her tongue out at Leon.

"You little brat!" Leon growled.

"Calm down Leon," Abel put himself between the girl and the buff man. "She's just a kid besides you are the one who started it," Abel pointed out. He turned to the girl, "I'm sorry about my friend, Abel knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "He's a bit grumpy because Santa didn't give him anything for christmas," Abel patted the girl on the head then patted her Teddy as well.

"I heard that Four Eye's!" Leon roared. He grabbed the scruff of Abel's shirt and yanked him away from the girl.

"Please sir," it was the Care taker, "don't cause any trouble in front of the kids."

Cain suddenly straightened. His eyes weren't locked on Abel or Leon but the window. Abel could hear it as well. The unmistakable sound of screams filled the air, then the horrible scent of human blood.

"Leon, we've got a bigger problem," Cain stated. "Noelle, get the children into the back rooms and lock the doors. Leon, Abel, protect this building." Before any of them could argue, Cain moved to the door. He raced off, vanishing from sight within seconds.

"What's his problem?" Leon dropped Abel who hit the ground hard.

Noelle was ushering the children in the back rooms. Just as the doors snapped shut behind the care taker and Noelle, Cain was blasted back through the door. Bits of wood flew in every direction. He slammed into the far wall. He slid to the ground. Blood trickled from his mouth.

Cain staggered to his feet, "Get out of here, both of you!" he shouted at Abel and Leon. He took a step towards them. Abel saw a dark shadow appear behind Cain.

"You're really boring now, 01," stated a cold voice. "Here I'd hoped there'd be a bit more sport in capturing you."

What appeared to be Abel's exact copy took hold of Cain's wrist, leaning forward so his head and Cain's were side by side. A chilling smile split this person's features, his wintery gaze cold and locked on Cain. Long strands of silvery-white hair brushed against his white cape and Cain's cassock.

A growl rose in Abel, the hairs on his back stood up. 02 sounded just like Cain did in his time. The same cold voice, that could care less about life. The voice of a killer. Damn it all!

"What the hell! That person looks exactly like you!" Leon yelled as he looked at Abel.

"It's a small world, Leon" Abel said, as he eyed his double. 02 ran his tongue over Cain's neck and his brother shivered, there was fear in his eyes. Abel clenched his teeth together, so hard that his jaw popped. No body could hurt Cain except him, and his double wasn't him, he was a psycho path, a creep, the enemy of the world.

Abel could feel his talons slowly elongating, and soon they pierced through the thin fabric of his glove. Abel gave a warning snarl, but the figure just chuckled, as his hand moved toward Cain's eyes and his tongue ran over Cain's neck all the way to his cheek. Why wasn't Cain trying to fight back? This was to much for Abel to bare, he charged at the evil version of himself.

Still holding Cain, Abel's evil version leapt back before jumping over Abel. "Now, now, play nice," his evil version smiled. "I'm only here for 01 after all. I've no—" he cut off, eyeing Abel. "Well, look at this. It's seems someone messed with an alternative reality," his eyes glittered. "You want him, here!" he threw Cain at Abel.

Whack, Abel stumbled back as Cain slammed into him.

A girl screamed, "Father!" it was the girl with the teddy. She was staring at them with wide eyes.

"What's this?" the evil Abel looked coldly at the girl. "Hmm, I think you'll do nicely," he started towards the girl.

"No!" Cain leapt to his feet. The evil Abel raised his hand. Cain appeared before the girl. Blood sprayed across the floor, splattering the walls and ground. Cain teetered on unsteady feet. His eyes were going dim. A large wound was visible on his chest, going straight through him. Blood gushed to the floor.

"Ah, 01, that's so not fun," the evil Abel sighed. "Isaak, get this alt fool," the evil Abel caught Cain, "we're going."

"Hold it!" Leon shouted. One of the rings fell to his hand.

The ground under Abel seemed to turn to quicksand. The floor was swallowing him, the evil him, and Cain. The strange power was pulling them down into its dark depths.

"What the hell?" Leon yelped, as he jumped back, trying to get away from the mess only to find he was stuck.

The evil Abel laughed. Darkness enveloped them.

XXX

Cain groaned. It felt as if his skull had been split open. His entire body ached, but 01 seemed to be healing his wound. Shaking his head, he blinked over his eyes.

"This is ridiculous!" Leon shouted, kicking the stone wall. "There are two of you!" his voice hurt Cain's pounding skull. "And how the hell are you still alive?" he shouted at Cain.

"Can you lower your voice? It's not helping one bit," Abel growled. Cain could hear the shift of clothing as his brother moved closer to him. "I-I honestly don't know what to say," there was a short pause, "about 02."

"Nothing," Cain's voice cracked. "You don't need to say anything. He isn't you and you're not him."

"Father Nightroad!" the little girl shouted. Cain groaned when she hugged him. "You're all right!" tears flowed down her face. "I-I thought you were—" she fell back, crying and hugging Teddy to her.

"Hush," Cain managed a thin smile, "it'll all be all right," he wiped way her tears.

"He could have been me," Abel spoke under his breath and looked away from Cain. "Leon," Abel spoke louder this time, "I'm going to look over there," he pointe a large hole in the wall, it looked like they had been transported to some kind of ruins. "I need you to stay here, and watch them."

"How do I know that you're on our side and not theirs? I mean that person looked exactly like you!" Leon roared, and caused the girl to flinch and shy away from him. She snuggled against Cain, and closed her eyes shut.

"Trust me, he's on our side," Cain withheld the urge to snap at the young human. He stroked the girl's hair, trying to calm her. "Everything will be all right, Carly," Cain murmured to the girl.

Carly hugged him tighter. She shook her head. Tears trickled from her eyes.

A few minutes later Abel reappeared. He had a grim look on his face, "there's a way out of here," he reported.

"Yeah? Well what is it?" Leon snapped, he had taken ahold of Abel collar and was dragged him down to his height.

"I was getting there," Abel stated bluntly, the goof act had been forgotten. He swept his arm upward to make Leon release him. "We need to go through a lab," Abel shot Cain an all knowing look. In an ancient language Abel said, "_it's not part of a UN base however it's still a lab and… 02 is there-"_

"What are you guys talking about?" Leon demanded, he made another move to attack Abel but his hand was caught, before he could touch him.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now," Abel threatened. Cain could tell that seeing 02 had bothered his brother greatly.

Cain stood. In the same ancient language, he said, _"Leave 02 to me. I can get him away from here and you two can take Carly and run."_ To Leon he said, "You and Abel are going to take Carly and make a run for it. I'm to go out first. Abel, keep Carly's eyes covered."

Abel gave Cain a questioning look. His eyes looked at Cain's ripped cassock and the all the blood that stained it. Cain could tell what Abel was thinking but before his brother could even say anything Cain left. He didn't want his brother to have to face 02, this was his problem, not Abel's.

"Cain wait!" his brother called after him, Cain could hear Abel curse about how reckless he was being but he didn't care. He knew Abel wanted to follow him, but also knew he wouldn't, his brother needed to take care of Carly and Leon before he did anything else.

Cain entered the lab. Several tables away, 02 sat, leaning back in a seat with a sucker in his mouth.

"Ah, 01, I was wondering when you'd show," 02 said as he tossed aside the sucker. It shattered on the floor. "Have you rethought my offer?" he asked. He stood.

"My answer remains the same as it was eight centuries ago," Cain said in hollow voice. "You're not my brother. You're the crusnik, 02. I want my brother back."

"That's mean," 02 pouted, tilting his head to one side. "You wanted me to live. I'm alive. You're just not happy with the changes." 02 looked at him. "You've not been taking care of yourself again, 01. That wound is still quite nasty. Here, have some blood." 02 appeared before Cain, now holding a glass of Methuselah blood.

The glass was swept from 02's hand. Cain struck his hand. The glass began to fall. Faster than any human could react, 02 caught the glass.

"You're being rude," 02 stated. "I guess if you aren't willing drink it then I'll just have to make you. It's unhealthy after all."

"Nano-machine crusnik 01, release of restriction to eighty-percent, activate." Cain's cassock was ripped to shreds as six, beautiful, white wings spread behind him. His hair crackled around his head. Talons shredded his gloves and fangs grew over his lips. "I will get my brother back if it's the last thing I do!" the statement came out as a snarl.

A blast of air sent Cain skidding back. His wings spread. He tried to steady himself. Shouts sounded. Whipping around, Cain's eyes widened. A boy had thin threads wrapped tightly around Abel. Carly was crying and Leon was moving towards Cain with his mouth snapped shut. A ring twirled on his finger.

"No," Cain breathed, staring at the strings trailing from Leon. "Release them!" Cain shouted at 02. "Please," Cain pleaded with 02. A silver ring hissed passed him. It brushed his feathers. Leaping away from Leon, Cain tried to again, "Release them."

02 ignored Cain. He strode over to Abel, pulling a thick cylinder from his bag. "I wonder if this 02 would end up like me," 02 mused.

Cain's eyes widened. A thick black liquid sloshed in the container. "Where—" he cut off, crying out as a ring struck him in the stomach.

"Where did this come from?" 02 asked. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know. The pervious hosts wanted to create another crusnik. I, 03, and 04 took twenty percent to try and form one. Didn't work, but that's all right. It'll work on this alt me."

"No!" Cain cried. Racing forward, he placed himself between 02 and Abel. "You're not wrecking his reality! I won't let you."

02 shifted his hand with the cylinder in it, he had wild smile on his face. "So would you rather I inject it into you?" he mused, as a thin needle became visible to Cain. "A) inject it into the alt me or B) you get injected with this?" 02 played with the dial on the cylinder.

"Neither!" Abel growled from behind of Cain. Somehow he had gotten loose from the strings. He stepped forward so that he was right besides his brother. "Nano-machine crusnik 02, release of restriction to eighty-percent, activate," two massive black wings erupted from Abel's back and ripped his cassock. A popping sound could be heard as his blood took the form of a scythe.

In a flash Abel was before 02 with his fangs bared. Abel swung his scythe but 02 caught it with ease, using the scythe as a lever Abel swung out his legs, and kicked 02 straight in his chest, sending him back a few steps. Abel lunged forward, and continued with his assault. If 02 hadn't been fused to 100% they would have been on an equal level, but as they were not 02 had the upper hand. It seemed to Cain as though Abel where no more then a pesky flea to 02. He clamped his hand around Abel's throat.

"So make your choice," 02 grinned, the cylinder was only inches away from Abel's chest.

Cain bulled into 02. "Get going!" he shouted at Abel, trying to pin 02 to the floor.

02 was laughing, "So you made your choice."

Pain shot through Cain as 02 struck him. Before anyone could react, a blinding pain coursed through Cain. The needle went straight to his heart. Fire coursed through his veins. One word escaped his lips, "Run."

XXX

No! He had just begun to get to know his brother again and this had to happen. Abel watched Cain collapse to the ground his eyes became clouded and he slowly closed it. No Cain! No! Abel couldn't just leave his brother, but he needed to. He pulled his gaze away from Cain. His brother had said to run and he couldn't put the terrans in any more danger.

Quicker then any methuselah, Abel rushed to Leon's side and easily sliced through the strings that were attached to him. He grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt and swung him over his shoulder, next he picked up Carly and tucked her under his arm. He looked back one last time.

02 was watching Abel with amusement in his eye. He was leaning next to Cain and had pulled the cylinder from Cain. Abel mouthed the words, "you'll pay," before he sprinted to the nearest exit. As soon as he got Leon and Carly to safety he would go back, and get his brother. There was no way he was going to let this Cain become evil as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, it would really help us to get a feel of what are readers want and its always fun to read everyones comments!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

A soft sound made Cain groan. Blinking open his eyes, a black room meet his gaze. The room was extremely small and almost completely empty. A mirror covered the entirety of the wall on Cain's right.

"Ah, you're awake, good, good," an extremely cheery voice said. "I've wanted to speak with you for ages now!"

Cain turned to see his reflecting grinning at him. "What the hell?" Cain shouted in shock. He leapt to his feet, backing away from the reflection. It didn't mirror the emotions on his face at all. "What are you?" demanded Cain.

"Why, I'm you," the image said happily. "02 sure was curl, wasn't he?" the image pouted. "Sticking that needle into me like that."

"You're not me," Cain stated, glaring at the image. "I'm nothing—" he cut off. Hadn't Abel said something about Cain acting this way in his reality? "You're 01!" Cain shouted. He backed away from the mirror. His back touched the far wall. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"What do I want?" 01 tilted his to one side, grinning with an almost innocent look on his scared face. "I want to make a deal, one which'll make you very happy." 01 nodded as if there was no plainer truth out there.

"What do you mean?" Cain breathed. A deal? Happy? The only thing which would make him happy was getting his brother back. It was all that mattered.

"You want Abel back," 01 said, grinning at Cain, "more than that you want a world where you and your brother would be accepted in."

Cain nodded, "Yes," he breathed, the word was barely more than a whisper.

Almost as if on que, 01 stepped out of the mirror, and held out his hand for Cain to take. It would seal the deal, Cain realized. He raised his hand timidly but stopped midway, only two inches from 01's hand. Did he really want this? What would happen once he accepted? Would he become like the Cain in Abel's time?

XXX

The wind whipped past Abel as he ran through the ruins of an old village. By the looks of it they were at the edge of Vatican territory. Abel cursed, they were miles away from the vatican, there was no way he was going to get there fast enough. He needed to get these humans to safety, but the cost was his brother's life.

Leon struck his elbow into Abel's gut, he grunted and slowed down. "Stop squirming," Abel ordered, he turned his head to the side to look at Leon.

"Bloody hell," Leon gasped, "you're a vampire aren't you?" his eye's widened as he watched the scenery go by so fast that he wasn't able to take in any details.

"I'm not a vampire," Abel half stated half growled. Terrans these days were so ignorant! Abel skidded to a stop, and dropped Leon. He moved his hand to support Carly who had fallen asleep crying. Her face was still streaked with tears, and he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Like hell you're not!" Leon shouted. "I can see your fangs. Humans don't have freaking fangs!"

Abel jerked his head up and glared at Leon.

"Abel," a voice, his brothers, called to him from nowhere.

Abel stopped.

_"Keep running,"_ Cain stated weakly, "I_'m using the connection between the nano-machines to speak with you. 02 will be listening as well. I couldn't separate which was which,_" Cain explained. _"Whatever you do, don't come after me. 01 and I are fighting for control. I can't grantee the safety of my friends anymore. I beg of you, get Carly and Leon out of here and don't come back." _

_"I can't just leave you there,"_ Abel responded, he looked toward the area where they had just come from. _"I'll get Carly and Leon to safety, but once I do I'm coming back for you." _

_"Abel, don't—"_ Cain shouted in Abel's head. The cry echoed of pain. _"Run!"_ he shouted at Abel. "Forget me and just run!"

"If you think I'm really going to just leave you there then you're an idiot," Abel snapped, "and don't you dare-"

"Yo Four-Eyes!" Abel snapped his head toward Leon. "Cat got your tongue or something? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and you've been staring into space. Is that some vampire thing?"

"Cain?" Abel spoke, in his mind. "Cain!" his brother said something but he couldn't make out the words. His brothers voice was disappearing from his mind.

"Hey," Leon snapped, "we've got company." Sure enough several Death Hunter were moving towards them. "Put me down."

Abel released Leon and set Carly next to him. "Close your eyes," Abel whispered to the girl who was whipping her tears away, it was hard talking with his fangs still out.

"Finally more action," Leon said happily as he twirled a ring around his finger. He threw it at the nearest death hunter and it cut through its neck then went to another. Leon ran forward into the fray. What was wrong with this human? He really wanted to fight.

A popping sound filled the air as Abel called forth his scythe once more. He leapt into the air and followed after Leon and took down all the death hunters that the man had missed.

"Well, this is rather dull," a cool voice stated from within the middle of the Death Hunters. "But 01 did say that terran's name. What was it again?"

"Carly, Mein Herr," Isaak said, bowing to 02.

"You!" Leon shouted. He threw several of the rings towards 02. The rings clattered against the shield Isaak summoned just in time. Lifting his arms, several red demon like creatures formed from the shadows.

"Good, Isaak, hold off the terran. Kill him if you so wish," 02 started towards Carly. "Why 01 has such interest in a pathetic creature as this is beyond me."

Abel lunged towards 02. Several of the demons and Death Hunters took hold of him. 02 was twenty feet from Carly. The night was suddenly lit by a beam of red energy. It sliced through the snow between Carly and 02. A cheerful laugh sounded from somewhere off to the right.

01 staggered forward, white wings plastered in his blood, one hand over his eye and holding a wicked, black lance. An insane look, glinted in his scared eye. A grin split his features.

"Ah, 01, you're still fighting yourself," 02 stated. "Why protect this terran?"

"Cain, get Carly out of here I'll deal with 02!" Abel yelled, as he charged through the next row of death hunters. He sliced through them with ease and was now before 02. "Go now Cain!" Abel ordered, to 02 he said, "you're not taking my brother again!"

02 chuckled, "you're so naive. Haven't you noticed that, that's not your brother? He's mine, he's 01, not the Cain your know."

"Shut up," Abel shook his head. He raised his scythe over his head, and swung it. 02 jumped back, and Abel charged at him once more. Snarling Abel swung his scythe once more then followed up with a kick, then a punch with his left hand.

"You certainly are full of energy, but I would be more concerned about him, if I were you," 02 pointed toward Cain. He was fighting for control but it seemed as though 01 was winning.

"SHUT UP!" Cain shrieked. Red energy burst from the tip of the lance. The energy headed straight for Abel and 02. At the same time several nearby houses exploded.

02 took hold of Abel. Faster than Abel could react, 02 jumped, taking Abel with him. 02 landed atop a building, dropping Abel. "Well, 01, you seem to have let Cain destroy the mirror," 02 shook his head. "You've gotten rather sloppy over the years," he muttered to himself. "Isaak!"

A tall figure seemed to grow from the ground. "Yes, Mein Herr?" Isaak asked.

"We're going," 02 stated. "01'll come to us on his own time." With those words the ground swallowed both Isaak and 02, leaving Abel alone on the roof.

XXX

Cain shrieked. The voice was pulling at his mind. He had to deactivate the crusnik. With every last ounce of his strength, Cain felt the wings vanish and his hair fall around his head. The voice didn't go away. The line between sanity and insanity blurred. Cain had just enough control so he wouldn't attack those around him.

Gasping, Cain collapsed to the snow. The frozen water felt good against his bare skin. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His hand trailed in the snow. He weakly pushed himself up. He couldn't stay here. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Father!" Carly yelled as she ran to his side yelling. Cain could just make out the blurred image of Abel jumping off the building, nearing Cain with caution. Leon was just a little ways off from Abel.

"Are you okay?" Abel asked once he was close enough. He knelt down on one knee, "come one, lets get out of here," Abel said as he rapped his hand around Cain.

"How are you guys priests when you're vampires," Leon asked. His rings where twirling around a finger as if he where ready to attack if they gave the wrong answer.

"I've known Caterina for years," Cain said. He straightened, shrugging off Abel's help. He needed to get out of here. "And we're not vampires, we're crusniks," Cain's eyes narrowed, "human blood makes us ill." He knew that all too well. "Abel, take Leon and Carly. Get a head start. I'll be right behind you."

"Father!" Carly protested.

"It's all right, my brother can be trusted," Cain reassured the girl. His lips twitched. He forced back 01's personality.

"Come on Carly," Abel took the girl's hand into his own. Cain could see the debate going on in his brother's eyes, he turned to look at him, and gave Cain a quick glance. "Alright," Abel said, "we'll go ahead of you but if you're not right behind us I'll come back and carry you if I need to," Abel's tone sounded light and joking, but Cain knew it was a threat, and that his brother really did mean it.

Leon followed Abel as he began to walk off. Cain sighed in relief, if his brother hadn't listened to him, he wasn't sure what he would have done.

Cain let out a breath. Before Abel could turn to see if he was following or not, Cain vanished. Snow whipped around him. He leapt on to the buildings before changing direction. It would take Abel a long time to realize which way Cain was going.

Right then there was only one place he knew he could go: the empire. The moment he arrived there he'd be taken to prison and restrains placed on him. It was the only way to ensure another crusnik didn't rise against earth.

After all Cain was an exile. Seth had kicked him out during the Methuslah-human War out of blame for changing 02 into who he was and starting the war. Cain had been trying to stop one and in the processes had badly wounded 02. 02 had forced himself not to heal so as to sell the fact Cain had nearly killed him. Cain had managed to join the Albion army and helped the humans a little. Three crusniks against one had nearly killed him. At the end of the war 02 had tried to destroy the planet. Seth's and Lilith's trust in 02 had shattered as well. They'd discovered the hard way he was no longer Abel.

"It won't help us," 01 hissed in Cain's mind. "I'll eventually be in control. I'll be in control before you reach the empire," 01 laughed happily. "You're mind is far weaker than Abel's after all. You're already on verge of insanity." Cain just ignored 01.

XXX

"That idiot!" Abel growled under his breath, just low enough so the others wouldn't hear him. Just where in the world did Cain think he was going? Abel continued to trudge through the snow, he forced himself not to look back. Cain must have had a good reason for not following. Abel tried convincing himself.

The snow stopped falling the closer they came to Vatican territory. Abel had lost time of how long they had been walking, his mind had been focused on getting the two terrans to safety and what he would do once he did.

Abel rapped his cape around Carly's shoulder and picked her up. She was practically falling asleep on her feet. He could also tell that Leon was getting tired because his foot steps sounded heavier and they were coming at a slower rate. At this rate they wouldn't get there until tomorrow night.

-Thud- Abel turned and sighed. It was only a matter of time before Leon fainted but he had hoped the human could have lasted longer. He leaned down and grabbed Leon by the back of his shirt, and swung the man over his shoulder like he had done last time. Grunting Abel took of at methuselah speed toward the Vatican.

The outline of the city came into view with minutes and Abel found himself running slightly faster. Soon the gates to the Vatican came into view but it was closed, just as he expected it to be. Without a second thought Abel leapt into the air and scaled the wall with ease, and landed in the garden. Still caring both terrans he made his way to the infirmary.

"Abel!" Noelle cried and made her way to his side. "I was so worried about you!" she looked in the back of him, with a puzzled face. "Where's Cain?"

"My bro- Cain had to make a little errand before he came back," Abel replied. He walked into the room that was void of any humans. The walls were all lined with beds, and he set Leon down in the nearest one. "Are the kids alright?" Abel asked as he walked out of the room, still carrying the sleeping form of Carly.

"Everyone's fine," Noelle answered, "the care taker seems shaken up, but over all she's okay. Everyone was moved into another room," Noelle said as she pointed down another hall, "I'll show you where it is," Abel turned and nodded his head.

"Do you mind taking her there for me?" Abel asked as he held out the child. "I don't think it would be a good idea to show myself in front of the Caretaker my clothes are ripped and bloody. We don't want to scare her after all," Abel said at Noelle's questioning look.

XXX

Cain stumbled as he crossed the boarder. He'd pushed himself to the limit to get here. Running as fast as he could while stabbing himself in the heart to distract 01, had taken its toll on him. Fresh blood trailed behind him as he entered the city Byzantium the capital of the empire.

The Methuselah, though unable to see Cain, knew something was wrong by the scent of crusnik blood. He raced towards the palace. He knew he'd have to attack Seth or Lilith to have them throw him into jail. Jail? What was he thinking? NO – Cain forced back 01's thoughts. He wasn't 01! He was Cain Nightroad, the crusnik who had no home.

Racing into the palace, Cain ignored all the details as he raced towards the throne room. It wasn't long until he heard Seth's voice, "What do you mean, Lilith?" Cain skidded to halt, they weren't in the throne room.

"Cain's lived eight centuries in exile, hasn't that been punishment enough?" Lilith asked. "I love Abel, but you can't deny the fact we'd of done the same thing in Cain's place."

"He still joined the terrans," Seth stated half-hearted.

Cain staggered towards the open door. His talons thrust into his chest. Ribs snapped and pain shot through his heart. 01's hold weakened again.

"Only because we gave him no other choice," Lilith sighed. "And I did join for the Vatican for a time, Seth, remember?"

Cain touched the smooth door.

"Yeah, but—" Seth cut off as Cain staggered into the room. "Who are—" Cain looked up at her. "CAIN!"

Cain's legs gave out. He pitched forward into darkness.

XXX

Abel ran through the snow, to the place where he had left his brother. Sniffing the air Abel followed the scent and jumped onto a building. He sniffed again, but the smell suddenly disappeared. Abel cursed, where could his brother have gone? He walked along the roof of the building, and finally picked up on his brother's scent. He followed it.

"Figured you'd be here," 02 stated, standing in Abel's path. "Ah, don't attack; I'm only here to tell you where my dear older brother is headed."

"Like I would trust you!" Abel snarled. He reached for his pistol and cocked it as he aimed it at 02.

"A gun?" 02 asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Honestly, we're crusniks, bullets have effect on us and you know it." 02 shrugged. "A piece of friendly advice: 01 headed for the empire. He no doubt wants 03 and 04 to lock him up so even if he loses the battle he can't do any harm. 03 and 04 know nothing of the real Cain. The one you've seen in this reality I should say. He used to hide that scar behind layers of makeup and an eye patch. It's rather amusing really. I sure wish I could be there when they discover the truth of what happened eight centuries ago. Perhaps you'd be kind enough to report it."

"Report what?" Abel half asked half barked. Cain had only told him that Lilith and Seth exiled him because they blamed him for what happened to 02.

"Why the truth behind the civil war of course," 02 laughed. "And the third faction who rose up after I took control of the colony. It'll be less amusing than seeing it for myself, but still amusing. Since you are me from another reality, it's the least you could do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abel asked. He was getting tired of this, lowering his gun to his side he sprinted toward 02 then jumped in the air and fired his pistol. 02 caught the bullet between his teeth, and spat it out, chuckling. The grown beneath him started to deform and 02 vanished.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

"What happened to him?" asked Seth. Her voice was dim to Cain. It felt as if he was hearing her from a great distance. "He didn't have that scar last time we saw him and now he's – he's—"

"Seth, calm down," Lilith said in a kind voice. "I think Cain's had that scar since he was fused with the crusnik. I've managed to give him some medicine to help suppress 01. Until we figure out some way to get twenty percent out of him he'll have to take the medication to stay Cain."

What, why hadn't they locked him up? It didn't make any sense. They should've locked Cain up the moment he arrived in the palace. Instead he was laying on a soft bed. The feeling of the soft sheet was foreign to him. He was so used to sleeping on the ground; he hadn't even been able to sleep in the bed the Vatican provided.

Cain's eyes flew open to a beautifully carved ceiling. "What? You—" Cain was cut off by a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hold still, Cain, you'll reopen your wounds if you don't," Lilith advised in kind tones.

Cain stared at her. "You should've locked me," he stated too shocked to say much more than this.

Lilith looked exactly as she had when he'd last seen her. Her yellow eyes looked at him with sorrow, her dark face, framed by long, dark red hair. She wore imperial noble wear.

"Why?" Cain demanded.

"You're my brother," Seth stepped forward as she spoke. "I realize now it was wrong of me and Lilith to have blamed you for what happened to Abel. I'd been debating on using the crusnik on him as well."

"So had I," Lilith put in. "Cain, you're still one of us. We realize now you belong here in the empire with what remains of our family." She placed a warm hand on his hand as she continued, "I've given you medication to suppress 01. One pill will last you a week. You won't be able to activate the crusnik beyond eighty percent. "

Cain just stared at her. In the past he'd hated Lilith for always having more his brother's affection than he had. He'd hated for being seen as mother by Abel when Cain had done everything to protect Abel and Seth. Now she was helping him as if the past and all which had happened was forgotten.

"I'm an exile," Cain said, forcing aside Lilith's hand and sitting up. "The penalty for returning is death or imprisonment."

"Not if the exile has been revoked," Seth grinned at Cain, her bright eyes shining. "You're a Nightlord again, Cain. You're a member of the imperial family."

A knock sounded at the door. One of the servants in the roomed opened it. "There's someone here claiming to the Abel from another reality," the yeniçeri informed them. "He looks like him but is wearing priest robes."

"He's telling the truth, in his time I'm the evil one" Cain started. His mind fogging with what Lilith and Seth had been saying. "And I'm not a member of the imperial family," he added to Lilith and Seth.

"Let me through!" a voice drifted into the room. Both Seth and Lilith shifted so they could see behind the yeniçeri. A gruff voice said something but Cain couldn't make out the words. "I'm not going to destroy the world! I'm only here to see that idiot!" the voice of his brother came again.

Seth and Lilith looked at each other with confusion on there face. They looked from the door to Cain and back again, unsure of what to do.

"He really is telling the truth," Cain stated. "William messed up an experiment and ended up dragging this Abel from a reality where I was the one who went insane and is trying to destroy the world."

"Let him in," Seth stated, "but keep an eye on him."

"Thanks," Abel growled as he eyed the yeniçeri, "now would you mind letting go of my hand?" Abel jerked his arm away from the man and turned to look at Cain. "You idiot-" Abels voice trailed off when he noticed they weren't the only one in the room, his eyes fell on Lilith. Abel blinked a few times and looked over the rim of his glasses. Well, this certainly was amusing.

"I thought I told you not follow me?" Cain demanded, glaring at Abel. This was just great, why did this Abel find it necessary to follow Cain to the empire?

Abel looked back at Cain, he seemed to be in shock after seeing Lilith. "Like I would ever listen to you," Abel said, after a moment of pause. After seeing Lilith he had stopped yelling, and more then anything he looked uncomfortable.

Cain looked between Abel and Lilith before he reached for the tattered remains of his robes. "If you're not going to arrest me then, can I ask for some of those pills to take back with me?" he asked, slipping on his robes.

"Stay here," Seth pleaded. "You're no longer an exile, Cain, you can stay here."

"I've a duty to Caterina and the Vatican," Cain stated. In truth he didn't want to stay in the empire. It as hard enough being around these two again, all it was doing was bring back the past and all he'd failed to do as their "leader."

Cain could feel Abel's eyes on him as he slipped on his boots, but his brother didn't say anything, instead it was Seth. "Aren't you going to say anything... Abel?" Cain looked up just in time to see Seth making a move toward Abel.

"I understand how you feel," Abel said, his voice sounded hoarse and he was looking away from Seth. "However I can't say anything against what he's doing because I would probably do the same," there was a short pause, "besides he's never listened to me."

"You're one to talk," Cain stated.

"But," Seth pouted. Straightening, she said, "Fine then, we're going with you!"

"What?" Cain shouted, leaping to his feet. "Seth you're the empress, you can't just—"

"I can and I will," Seth said with a grin. "Biabars," she ordered the yeniçeri, "fined some civilian clothing, you're coming too." Seth ushered, the methuselah out of the room and followed behind him, "I'll be right back," she said in a cheerful voice. "You guys stay put, okay. Oh and Lilith you're coming too."

"Now I'm starting to think that I should have agreed with Seth," Abel grumbled once the door closed behind her.

"I don't think that would've helped," Lilith stated. "She's been looking for an excuse to go to the Vatican for years now. Something about wanting peace with them."

Abel looked at Lilith, sorrow clouded his wintery blue gaze. "I- see," Abel said.

"Are you okay?" Lilith asked Abel, she had concern written all over face, and yet at the same time caution.

"I'm fine," Abel said, is voice shook as he did so, and he turned away.

"Remember when I said I'm evil in his reality?" Cain asked as he slipped on his cross.

"Of course," Lilith replied, "I don't—" she cut off, eyes widening, the question came out as a breath, "You kill me?"

"Who killed you?" Seth walked into the room, with a bag swung over her shoulder. Biabars was right behind her also holding a bag, his was a bit larger.

"It's not important," Abel stated, and everyone looked at him. It was almost as if everything he did was being watched by everyone.

"Sorry," Cain apologized to Abel. It was becoming clear he shouldn't have said anything at all, but he'd— "Look, Seth, it might be easer if Lilith stays here to run the empire." Cain cast a glance at Abel.

"Na, the nobles have it covered," Seth said even as she followed Cain's glance. "Cain, a word." Before he could reply she took his wrist and dragged him from the room. "Look, that might be a different Abel, but he still tried to destroy the empire. I don't know what to do or say around him, he's not the same."

"Well, you could just act like you did before our Abel went insane," Cain pointed out.

Seth snorted, "you're not getting the point, Cain," Seth yelled. "I- he's not the same, Abel! Even if he's not insane, he's still not the Abel we know."

"I've seen no differences," Cain tried to say with patients. It'd been years since he'd had to have been an older brother. He actually really wasn't enjoying it either. He liked to be alone. He liked to be without others around him. Caterina was one of the few he didn't mind, but he was used to her. "Look, he's been through a lot. He did meet himself in this reality; you could just try to treat him nicely and not think he's about to attack someone."

"You know I can hear you right?" Abel asked as he opened the door. "I'm fine with you not trusting me," Abel shrugged. "Anyway, I'll leave before you guys, that way we don't need to travel with each other."

"No," Cain said, moving so he blocked Abel's path. "You're still my brother no matter what reality you're from." Besides he'd rather go with Abel than Seth and Lilith. "We go together," he half ordered, half stated. He looked Abel in the eye, pleading silently with him.

"Cain I - I'm not-" Abel broke off when Cain glared at him. "Fine," Abel sighed and shook his head.

"Good," Cain said, smiling.

"Fine then," Seth stated, heading down the hall. "Come on, I've made arrangements with one of the airships."

"I'll be down in a minute, I need to get a book," Lilith said, as she stepped out of the room behind Abel. Cain and Abel gave her a questioning look though Abel's was more of sorrow, "It will be like when we were kids," she stated. "Even if you're Abel from another dimension I'm pretty sure you've lived the same childhood as the Abel from this one."

"From the conversations Cain and I have had the change started after we found the nano machines, after that everything is different but before that it should all be the same," Abel said, it sounded like he was giving a report more then anything, he was looking at his feet, as he spoke.

"As much as I love hearing your theories, we need to go," Seth said sarcastically. She turned on the balls of her feet and walked down a hall.

Cain sighed, muttering so his brother wouldn't hear him, "I do so, hate traveling with others," before he started after Seth. Only Abel had heard, but Cain hadn't meant for Abel to even hear him.

"If you hate traveling with others why did you want me to come? Without me it'd be one less person," Abel grumbled. Unlike Cain he didn't care if anyone heard him so when he spoke Seth could hear.

"What are you guys talking about?" Seth asked. She stopped walking so that Abel and Cain could catch up to her before she continued again.

Cain threw Abel a look, "space ships," Abel lied. His expression looked serious and it didn't seem like he was joking at all.

"Space ships?" Seth asked, staring at Abel in confusion.

"What's this about space ships?" asked Lilith, choosing then to reappear.

"Nothing!" Cain snapped. To Abel his hissed, "I don't like the company of multiple people, but you're my brother and I'd rather travel with you than Lilith and Seth."

"But isn't Seth your sister and didn't we grow up with Lilith?" Abel whispered back.

"Yes, but…" Cain trailed off, looking at the floor. "I was alone for eight centuries until I met Caterina," he whispered. "I'm used to being alone."

"Come on guys!" Seth raced forward an Cain's attention was drawn to her, as she opened a door. The door led them into a large garage. The roof was made of glass so they could see the sky and it was able to split down the middle to allow the air ships to get out. On the right wall was a large door, just big enough for a tank to fit through it. All the other walls where lined by ships. There was only one tank in the room, and it was coated in dust. "We'll be taking this one," Seth pressed a button and the hatch to the ship was standing next to opened. She whispered something to Biabars, Cain could tell she was talking about Abel because she and Biabars both glanced at him. Abel didn't seem to notice, or at least not care.

Cain balled his hands into fists. Couldn't she at least try to like this Abel? He was the way their brother should've been. "Why can't she just accept him?" Cain muttered to himself. "Can't she see this is how he should've been?"

"What did you say?" Abel asked as he proceeded to enter the ship.

"It's not important," Cain smiled at Abel.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

(a day later)

Abel sat by the window, of the ship. The trip back to the vatican would be ending in an hour or so. He rested his chin on his hand as he looked at the room behind him through the windows reflection, the others probably thought he was looking out the window. Abel could see Biabars a little ways off from Cain, he was listening to Seth and Lilith's conversation but his eye's where on Abel, his hand only inches away from his sword. Abel's eyes flicked to Cain, his brother was taking the medicine to keep 01 at bay.

"Abel," Lilith walked toward him and Abel turned around. "I don't want to continue this trip if we won't even talk to each other." She was holding Seth's wrist and practically dragging her to Abel. "Cain, we also need to talk, as a family," she emphasized the family part.

Cain quickly swallowed the pill before he stood and walked over to them. He stood several feet away from Lilith and Seth, running his fingers through his hair as if to make certain his hair was hiding the scar again.

"Do we need to talk?" Abel asked. He was speaking to Lilith as if she were once more his mother figure and not as a lover.

"Yes we do," Lilith chided. She sighed and Abel could see a slight hint of a smile, she turned to Seth, "he seems like the old Abel we knew back at Mars, always so serious."

"I guess," Seth replied.

"One would think that after eight centuries he would have learned how to smile by now," Lilith continued. She had a glint of humor in her eye. Was she trying to get them to loosen up or something? "Say, Seth," Lilith put her hand on her chin and turned to Cain, "what do you guys say to swimming?"

"What?" Abel yelped and jumped up. "I am not swimming."

"We have a small pool on the ship, so we could take a dip for the next thirty minutes," Lilith continued seeming not to notice Abel's reaction.

"Okay!" Seth nodded her head, she was excited. "It'll be just like that time when when you guys threw me my first birthday party," her words faded away, as she looked at Abel.

"I'll pass," Cain stated, turning away from them. He was still wearing his ripped cassock but had layered several clothes on under it to hide the scars lacing his body. "Chemical water burns," he said as he turned away from them.

"It's nice of you trying to get us together again,"Abel looked at Lilith sadly, "however even if we did get close again it wouldn't turn out okay. All three of you will have to let me go again because this isn't my dimension." Abel smiled to try and lighten up the mood, "besides you both know I don't like swimming."

Seth pouted. Before either Cain or Abel could react, Seth took hold of their arms. "You're both coming and that's that!" she said happily.

"Seth," Cain protested. The protest died as he was thrown into the pool fully clothed. Abel was only feet behind him. Cain exploded from the water, racing back to the edge only to be pushed back into the pool by Seth.

"Come on, stop being a—" Seth cut off. Taking hold of Cain, she pulled him from the pool. Blood was trickling from between his fingers. His hand clasped over the scarred side of his face.

"Are you okay?" Abel asked, concern etched on his features. Lilith knelt next to him and was fishing out a small medicine box that she always kept with her. Without a word she took out a bandage and asked a servant to get her water and a clean cloth.

"I said 'chemical water burns,' but no one listened," Cain said trying to keep his voice light. "By the way, are you going to get out of the pool? I thought you hated swimming?" Cain asked. He was trying to joke, but his voice cracked with anger and pain.

"I'm sorry," Seth said, kneeling beside Cain, "when you said burn I didn't think the water would you make you bleed."

"Me neither," Abel agreed as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Lilith glared at Abel as though he had said something wrong. "Here," she handed Cain a cool towel to put over his eye. "When you're done I'll rap it for you," she said.

"By the way, I do hate swimming," Abel stated.

Cain laughed and winced as he placed the towel on his eye. "I just hope Caterina doesn't kill me for having wet clothes or Sister Kate for that matter," Cain said before looking at Lilith. "I don't need the bandaging, it'll heal."

"'It'll heal,' Lilith repeated, "you should be more concerned for your health. You've had that eye injury for more then eight centuries! It should have healed already!" she yelled at him, and Cain winced.

"And you're not stepping out of this ship with wet clothes," Seth stated. "We can't have you going back in tattered robes," she nodded her head as if agreeing with herself.

"Wounds inflected while being fused to the crusnik never heal," Cain snapped. To Seth he added, "I'm a priest, to be out of my robes would be a statement against my duty. Caterina would really kill me for that."

Abel felt as if he were watching a three way Ping-Pong match.

"So then what about this Kate person?" Seth asked, "would she kill you? Or is she your girlfriend?" she teased.

"Girlfriend?" Abel mumbled to himself. Where the heck was this conversation heading?

"What?" Cain asked completely caught off guard. "She's a sister!" Cain shouted. "And I'm a priest, plus she's a hologram. So no, she's not my girlfriend. Why would a crusnik date a human anyway?"

"Okay, okay," Seth grumbled. "Jeez, you don't need to get all jumpy about."

"I see nothing wrong with liking a human," Lilith stated. "In the end we were all human at one point." She went on to talking about how there was once a methuselah who loved a terran and explained what happened to them.

Abel took a seat on one of the benches. "You guys sure must have your hands full with those two," Abel spoke to one of the servants. "Especially Seth," Abel chuckled. He took off his glasses, to wipe the water away and suddenly all three of them where approaching him.

"Talking behind my back brother?" Seth asked, she had her hands on her hips as she looked down at him.

"Cain, you really should let me bandage that," Lilith said as she pulled out the bandaging again.

"I'm fine," Cain snapped. He stoked off, leaving the three of them alone with the servants.

"Sour puss," Seth stated, as she watched Cain stalk off. She turned back to Abel as he stood up, "and where are you going?" Seth asked, her voice sounded as if she were accusing him of breaking her favorite tea cup.

"No where," Abel replied honestly. Seth cocked an eye brow and Abel explained, "I'm just stretching my legs," he lied. Truth be told he was uncomfortable with people standing over him, especially when in his time he was an exiled emperor, and Seth was the empress, Lilith only added to this discomfort.

"Uh-huh," Seth sounded disbelieving as Lilith asked, "why do you have glasses?"

"It's a habit," Abel stated not wanting to explain the whole story again. He took a step away from the girls and made a move to turn, just as an announcement was made over the com, saying that they would be arriving at their destination within five minutes.

"What's wrong with the men in this family?" Seth exclaimed.

XXX

Cain watched the Vatican as they neared. The other day he'd managed to get through to Caterina and explained what'd happened. She'd managed to clear the ship for docking, but the Methuselah would be watched by the Inquisition to make certain they didn't make any moves against the Vatican or his Holiness, Pope Alessandro.

Cain didn't turn when he heard Abel approaching. "I promise, Abel, we'll find away to get you home. The longer you stay here the more unstable this reality is bound to become as well as your own," he explained.

"I understand," Abel's voice sounded hopeful and yet sorrowful at the same time.

The com went off again, "Ship will be on ground in one minute." Cain and Abel shared a glance.

"I wish – but wishes won't get us anywhere," Cain smiled sadly at the sky. "Abel, you and Lilith were lovers in your reality, weren't you? I noticed the way you looked at her," he explained.

"We were," Abel confirmed, "I even proposed to her during the Human- Methuselah war. She said yes but after that…" Abel trailed off.

"I killed her," Cain whispered this. He turned and started passed Abel. Pausing, he said, "Abel, I don't blame you for hating me or mistrusting me. Not after what I did in your reality. Not after stealing that happiness from you." Cain's head was bowed, shoulders slumped.

"It's not your fault," Abel put a hand on Cain's shoulder. "It's the crusnik's. Besides I could say the same, after what 02 did to you," Abel smiled but it was sad one.

"02 didn't kill the person I love," Cain stated. "I can deal with physical pain, but emotional pain that you endured far out ways the physical I have."

"Stop saying that!" Abel barked. Cain flinched at the sudden change in attitude. "It wasn't your fault, and that's that!" Abel took hold of his wrist. "Come on, lets get going." Abel pulled at his wrist forcing Cain to follow him down the hall. Cain opened his mouth to say something but Abel beat him to it, "No 'buts!' I'm tired of you saying sorry to me, it's not you who should be saying sorry it's 01! And I don't mean the 01 in you right now I mean the 01 from my time."

Cain was going to protest again, but then smiled. His brother, the way his brother should be. It warmed him to see Abel in this light. Above all else it gave him hope that his brother in this reality was still in there somehow.

"Thank you," Cain said softly.

Abel grunted in response, and released Cain's hand. Seth and Lilith were right behind them. Seth had told the servants to stay in the ship. The hatch opened, revealing members of the inquisition. The one in lead was Brother Petro. Caterina was trying to push her way into the front but other members forced her back.

"This wasn't the welcome I was expecting," Seth said.

"I don't see the pope around," Cain stated. "I would never do anything to harm my mistress, Petro. If I thought these two or those aboard this vessel meant Caterina or his Holiness any harm I wouldn't have hesitated in stopping this ship, no matter who was aboard it." Granted he would've warned Abel and gotten his brother off if Seth and Lilith had meant the people in the Vatican any harm. As far as he was concerned Seth and Lilith has stopped being a part of his family the day they exiled him. Abel and Caterina were his family, even if his brother was trying to destroy this world.

"You have the right to remain silence," Petro walked toward, Abel and put hand cuffs on him.

"What's this all about?" Lilith put her hand on Abel's shoulder and was glaring at Petro.

"I'm just doing my duty, ma-am" Petro replied, as another member of the inquisition stepped forward and ruffly put cuffs on Seth. "This man, is accused of being the Contra Mundi, the enemy of the world," Petro began, he was reading off a slip of paper. "And she," Petro pointed to Seth, "is the Empress of the New human empire."

"Ho- how, did you know that?" Lilith asked in shock, no one was supposed to know what Seth's face looked like outside the empire.

"Petro, that's enough!" Caterina snapped. "That man, isn't the Contra Mondi, but his twin brother," she glanced at Cain and he nodded. "As for the empress, God's Angel was sent to bring her here for peace talks. Would you want the Vatican's name slandered if you broke our promise to keep her safe?"

"What? Of course not!" Petro replaced the cuffs.

Cain looked at his sister, he knew his gaze was held no sympathy nor did his voice. "I'm sorry, I had to tell them who I was with," Cain said.

"You – you did what?" Lilith shouted at him. "Cain, she's—"

"I'm aware of who she is, and I didn't think the Inquisition would react this way," Cain snapped. "But I'm a priest, I serve the Vatican first, the people second, and the empire is at the very bottom of my list," he glared at them.

"How'd you guys get to the empire so fast?" Noelle asked seeming to appear out of no where.

"I told you!" Leon shouted, as he pointed at the two of them, "they're vampires they aren't even human!" Noelle shoved Leon in the gut, and shook her head, as if he where crazy.

"If we were vampires I wouldn't be standing in the sun right now," Abel said, as he rolled his eyes. Cain wasn't paying attention to them instead he was more concentrated at the death glares, Seth and Lilith kept shooting him. "By the way," Cain's attention was drawn to Abel and the seriousness in his voice, "could you take my cuffs off as well? I'm on your side, you know?" Abel asked Petro.

Cain's attention was drawn back to Seth when she shouted, "You'd sell out your family! You put us at the bottom of your list. You're a Nightlord," Seth said almost weeping this.

Cain glared at her. "My surname is Nightroad," he snapped. "And you've more than sold out your family before. As far as I'm concerned you and Lilith aren't my family! The Vatican is," Cain turned to Petro and in a calmer voice said, "Take off his handcuffs. He's a priest of the Vatican."

Petro hesitated, looking from Cain to Seth and back again. Cain ripped the key from his hands and unlocked Abel's handcuffs before he walked over to Caterina. "I'll speak with you later," he said in a soft voice. "I need to see William. I-I think he's correct about pain making me short tempered," with those words Cain slipped into the Vatican.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

"Empress," Caterina nodded her head to Seth then Lilith. "I'm sorry for that rude welcome. As an apology please allow me to treat you and your servants to dinner today."

"Thank you," Seth said, in agreement. "Perhaps we can have our peace talks over dinner then," Seth suggested, "if you don't mind I'd like to look at this city."

Cain had paused just in the Vatican, so he could still hear every word which was going on. He knew Lilith was heading in his direction, but didn't move. His hand over the bleeding scar, the pain was intense. It felt was if his muscle had been ripped from him once again.

The door creaked open. "Cain, we need to talk," Lilith snapped. "You had no right to say that to Seth. Do you think she hasn't regretted banishing and disowning you? Do you think she enjoyed handing you to Albion?"

"Do you," Cain began through gritted teeth, "have any idea what happened to me?" He was shaking with rage and pain. "I spent two decades being tortured by them, Lilith!" he shouted. "They experimented on me and for what? For a peace that failed anyway! I was only released because they wanted to use me as a weapon against the empire." His nails dug into his ripped cassock. "I managed to escape and spent the last eight centuries wondering around without purpose, without a home, without anything! While you and Seth lived it up in the empire. I'm not your family. I'm not her family. I was bargaining chip. If not for Caterina's dream of a peace treaty I would've gladly let Petro arrest you and Seth."

"Cain," Lilith pleaded with him, her hand on his arm.

"Leave me alone!" Cain snarled. "And don't you dare ever tell that Abel the truth," he glared at her, face covered in blood. "He doesn't need to know what the two of you are like in this reality. He doesn't need that pain!"

Cain stormed off, leaving the chapel and heading across the courtyard towards William's office. Anger still roiled in him.

A hand on his shoulder made Cain snap, "I said leave me alone." He turned expecting to see Lilith, but it was Abel. "Abel?" Cain asked in shock. "Sorry about leaving so suddenly. I need to speak with the Professor."

"Who did you think I was? Someone with a needle?" Abel teased. "I need to see William, as well. I want to know how far along he is to getting me back," Abel paused, "I think I'd like to spend the rest of my time here with you," another pause, "and Lilith."

Cain bit aback the urge to say whenever Abel was Lilith Cain would else where. Instead he said, "Be careful. In this reality you were never romantically involved with her." He started off again, leading Abel towards William's office. "What about Seth?"

"I just don't feel like I lost her, like how I feel I lost you and Lilith," Abel shrugged, a small smile grew on his face. "In my time Seth goes by the name Augusta and she's the empress. Caterina told me that once peace talks start with the empire that she'll let me be one of the mediators, and I'll get to see her again." Abel paused, "I haven't seen her in over eight centuries."

"It sounds like you're excited about peace," Cain stated, trying make his voice light and happy. Why? Why hadn't Seth traded Abel like she had Cain? Of course, Seth loved Abel dearly. She'd never do such a thing to him. His brother's life was so much happier, so much better. If Cain had never been it would've been even better for Abel. He would still have Lilith.

"Cain," Caterina called, making Cain stop and look behind him. "I would like you to join our guest, Know Faith, and I for dinner. I'll need my second and Know Faith there as it is."

"If that is what you wish," Cain said with a small smile. "I'll see you at dinner then, my lady. Wait, you said Havel's back? When did he get in?"

"An hour before you did," Caterina explained. "Also, Abel, you're welcome to join us for dinner."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to come," Abel said. Cain bowed to Caterina and turned, Abel was right behind him. They passed several more door until Cain stopped in front of one, belonging to William. He knocked.

"It's open," came the voice of the professor. "Ah, Cain," William said, as he began to shuffle through the things on his desk, papers flew in all directions. "Now where did I put that.. Ah-hah!" William exclaimed, causing both Cain and Abel to flinch.

"William," Cain said as he stepped forward. "Have you made any progress on getting Abel back to his reality?" There were other matters Cain wanted to bring up, but not in front of Abel.

"Ah, yes," the professor smiled brightly, as he walked over to a shelf. "The good news is that all I needed to do is remodel my first child, so I'm already done." Cain found himself holding his breath, "bad news is I don't know if it will work, and the last time I used it the object came back with a few missing pieces. Then there's the fact that I don't know where it went." Williams shoulders slumped and he started to scowl. "So I'm afraid Abel will need to stay here for at least another month... Unless he wants to risk it. I'm sure my child wouldn't do any harm to him!" He started smiling again.

"Why don't I believe you?" Cain asked. He turned to his brother, but Abel has already left. He frowned. "I guess he didn't want to risk it." Cain turned back to William, pulling out the pills Lilith had made him. "Do you think you can duplicate these?" asked Cain, holding out the pills to William.

William took her bag, rubbing his chin and chewing the stem of his pipe. "I'll see what I can do," he said, setting down the bag. "That's not the only reason you're here. A sister has already brought by fresh robes for you, but I will like to look over your scars. It looks like something has irritated the one on your face."

Cain nodded, slipping out of the upper layer of the cassock. Blood coated his arms, showing the scars had been ripped open. William gestured to the place Cain normally stood and Cain moved to it. The mirror beside him, showed the red tinted scars lacing most of his body.

"The chemicals on your robes seem to be what's causing the irritation," William explained as he pulled down numbing cream. "Painkillers won't work anymore. You're immune to all of them now. I'll get to work on creating a new one, but I doubt it'll work either."

Cain listened to William's babble, content to just listen. One good thing about William was he could hold a one sided conversation. Cain looked towards the robes a sister had brought. They were the ones he normally wore on extremely dangerous missions. The sleeves covered in silver and red armor. The armor covered the cape as well as part of the lower robe.

"Ah," William said, following Cain's gaze, "Caterina wanted you to be in full uniform incase our guests are attacked by either an outside force or the Inquisition."

"I see," Cain said, taking the numbing cream from William. "That's also why Havel will be there then? As a guards not as her advisors."

"I'm certain she wants you there as an advisor, Cain," William said, helping Cain with cream. "She values your advice otherwise she wouldn't have made you her second."

Cain sighed. "I guess, I'm just not excited about being in room with the enemy again," Cain admitted.

"With any luck they won't be our enemy for much longer," William pointed out. He screwed the lid back onto the cream. "There, that should tie you over for a few hours." He nodded. "Now, you should change and then find Havel. He wanted to speak with the both of us when he got back. You know first three members and all?"

Cain laughed, feeling better now the pain had been numbed. "I'll see you there then, William." Cain watched William grab his cape before leaving the room. "Leave this life?" Cain asked himself, "I don't think I ever want to leave."

XXX

Abel walked back down the hall, what had the professor been thinking? Of course with a risk that big he wouldn't have wanted to be a guinea pig. Then there was Cain, did his brother honestly think he could trick Abel? One of the reasons why he had left was so Cain could get William to help him with his wounds.

"Abel!" Noelle called to him, waving for him to come. "Could you help me out? Leon still thinks you're a vampire!" Noelle chuckled.

"You!" Leon jumped out of the room Noelle was standing next to. He pointed at Abel, "I'm never going to give up, until you admit that you're a vampire!" he vowed.

Noelle rolled her eyes and pushed him back into the room. "Ignore him, I just wanted an excuse to leave him," Noelle walked up to Abel and took his arm leading him away from the room.

"Hey where you going!" Leon shouted behind them, just as Noelle said, "ignore him, please." she led him down the hall and took a right into another before she finally let his arm go. "Thanks," she paused and frowned. "Aren't you going to eat dinner with Caterina and our guests from the empire?" she pinched a sleeve of his cassock. "I don't think you want to be eating dinner, wet," she stated, smiling.

"Well, one of our guests was the one who pushed me into a pool," Abel joked, not expecting Noelle to take him seriously.

"Did they now?" Noelle asked.

Just then Havel appeared. He was around Abel's height, his wavy brown hair falling around his narrow face. His kind brown eyes looked at the pair of them. He ruminates of a braid. "Ah, Sister Noelle, good evening," he bowed his head to them. "You must be Abel, another of our new members."

"Havel!" William appeared just then, holding his pipe. "You said you wanted to speak with us?"

"Where's God's Angel?"

"A step behind," Cain stated appearing, "as always Know Faith." Cain glanced at Abel and Noelle. He gave Abel a small smile.

"The top dogs," Noelle whispered to Abel. "They're the highest ranked in the AX." As Noelle was telling Abel this the three others moved off. "Come on, let's see what they're talking about." Before Abel could protest, Noelle dragged him to the door.

"Our guests, we need to be prepared in the event they do attack," Know Faith was saying.

"You really think they will?" asked William.

"I wouldn't put it past the royalty at the very least," Cain stated. "The empress and Lilith are nothing more than a pair of backstabbers."

"That sounded personal," William said pointedly. "Are you going to follow your emotions or Caterina's wish, God's Angel?"

"I will follow Lady Caterina to the very end," Cain replied loyally.

"I still think your codename should've been Guardian Angel and not God's Angel," William stated. He added, "I won't be at the dinner, tons to grade. I heard that new kid, Abel, will be though. I trust the two of you to keep our boss safe."

"I live for no other reason," Cain replied.

"What about those kids at the orphanage?" William asked. "I heard they were going to throw you another thank you party."

Havel chuckled. "How much did you spend this year? All your savings again?"

"I don't see what this has to do with the empire," Cain stated.

Abel pulled away from the door. What did his brother mean by 'a pair of backstabbers?' Did he really hate Lilith and Seth? Abel clenched his hand then unclenched it. No. This was Cain, the person his brother should have been, not 01. Even so his hand moved to the door knob.

"Abel don't," Noelle hissed at him. "What are you thinking? They're just making plans incase the empress attacks Caterina."

"Fine," Abel hissed back, his hand dropped to his side. He stalked off. If his brother didn't want to tell him the truth he'd just ask Seth or Lilith.

Abel?" Lilith's voice came from behind him. He turned to see her flanked by one yeniçeri and one of the Inquisition. "Did Caterina invite you to tonight's dinner," she walked up to him and touched his arm.

"She did," Abel confirmed. "Can I ask you something? It's about Cain, he's been acting weird lately," he explained. Lilith waved the yeniçeri and the inquisition away. The yeniçeri left without question but the inquisition stayed where he was. "Don't worry I'll watch her," Abel growled. The man hesitated before nodding and moving away. Abel watched him leave, and only spoke once he knew they were out of hearing range. "What did you do to Cain?" it was more of a statement then a question. "I heard you and Cain talking about Albion. Did you and Seth actually let them do tests on him?" Lilith just stared at him. "He's family! Cain didn't do anything wrong, it was me, it was 02, not him!"

"Abel, it wasn't you," Lilith spoke kindly. She touched his face. "What Seth and I did bought peace between us and Albion for two centuries. Am I proud of it? No. If I could take back what I did I would gladly do so. What you must understand is that, 02, had convinced Seth and myself Cain wanted war. I know now his intention was for us to lock Cain away in the empire, but Seth instead decided a member of the royal family as a battering chip would waylay war. Albion promised to treat Cain well. We didn't know they would experiment on him." As if knowing his next question, Lilith turned away from him as she continued, "We convinced Cain it was peaceful meeting between the leader of the Returners and the queen of Albion. He went with only Seth and myself as backup. Three crusniks against humans, what he didn't know was – was that the queen wasn't there, only guards. Seth stripped Cain of his standing in the empire and I drugged him, making it easier for the humans to take him. It worked. We did have peace for a time, but then 02 convinced the Vatican to attack the empire and Albion followed. We assumed Cain had been killed. Until – until I meet him on the field of battle. He was bound by shock collars and delusional. I managed to get him on the ground and broke the collars. I got him away from the humans, away from the war. I got him to a small town at the edge of Vatican territory. I left him with a good family and joined the Vatican for the end of the war."

"I can't believe you actually did that to him," Abel's voice was hoarse. "Do you have any idea what he must be feeling right now? I don't blame him for not trusting the two of you. You have no right to accuse him of telling Caterina and the others that Seth was the empress when you practically sold him out," his voice was barely more then a whisper and he shook his head, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Abel wait," Lilith grabbed his hand.

"Let go!"

"Abel I-" Abel yanked his hand away, then raised it, Lilith flinched but didn't make a move to block the incoming slap.

Lilith touched her cheek, staring at Abel with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" Seth shouted, racing over to them. She placed herself between Abel and Lilith. Her eyes locked on someone behind Abel. "This is you're doing, isn't?" she snarled. "I tried to give you a second chance and now you're turning even this Abel against Lilith and I." She leapt at the person. Abel turned to see it was Cain. Her talons grew, slashing across his face.

Cain stumbled back. His visible eye wide as he snapped, "I didn't do anything!"

Seth made a move to attack him again, "sure, just like how you didn't-"

"Stop!" Lilith shouted, Seth froze in mid attack. Her talons were only a couple inches away from Cain's face. "It was my fault. I told him what happened to Cain, and what we did to him."

Cain's eyes narrowed. "I was only coming to say dinner was ready," he said between gritted teeth. Turning on his heel, he stormed down the hall. He stopped. "I would advise hurrying." He started off once more.

Abel looked from his brother's retreating form to Lilith and Seth. Both were looking at each other. They were having an unspoken conversation, Seth looked pissed while Lilith looked like she was trying to convince Seth that she was right.

"Why don't the two of you follow him?" Abel suggested and both girls turned their gazes on him. "I'll meet you guys there I need to change my clothes." As he walked passed them he added to Lilith, "sorry. That was uncalled for."

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Cain could only just hear the two following him. It was taking all his willpower not to attack them. He wanted nothing more than to do so. Why? He knew in his heart somewhere, he was still Seth's older brother. Nothing could change that no matter the hurt he still felt.

"Cain," William appeared from nowhere, whispering, "I need a quick word with you." To Lilith and Seth he said, "The hall is just beyond. His Holiness will be joining you as well." William nodded to them before dragging Cain into a corner. "It's about those pills you wanted me to duplicate."

"What about them?" Cain asked.

"It won't work for more than a month at max. The formula would then have to be changed because the crusnik would become immune to it," William explained hurriedly. "From what I could see, once the crusnik is immune to it the mind of the crusnik will actually be stronger."

"Are you saying, no matter what 01 will take me?" Cain asked.

"I'm saying it will get harder for you," William replied. He touched Cain's arm. "I'll make finding another formula my top priority."

"No, keep your priority getting Abel home. A month is more than enough time," Cain said.

"To do what?" William asked.

"Say goodbye," Cain replied. "Once my month is up I'll place myself into stasis like I did with 02. It's the only way to stop another crusnik from destroying the planet. Thank you for telling me, William." Cain turned and headed into the hall. He bowed to Caterina and His Holiness before taking his seat beside Havel.

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Havel asked.

"No, everything's fine," Cain replied. He'd tell Havel before Caterina, but this wasn't the time to do so. His gaze traveled to Lilith. She seemed to sense his eyes on her. Her eyes locked onto his, sorrow in them.

Abel entered just then. He took a seat next to Havel. Seth and Lilith followed suit. Seth sat at the other end of the table across from Caterina and Lilith took a seat at her right hand right across from Abel. Caterina said a short prayer to bless the food.

"I understand you want to make a treaty with the vatican, Empress?" Caterina began, as everyone started to help themselves to the food.

"Yes, and you can just call me Seth."

Caterina nodded as she cut her slab of meat into pieces. "And I suppose this treaty is so that we will welcome vampires into our territory and you will welcome members of the Vatican into the empire?"

"Yes," Seth confirmed. "But what I really want is to form an alliance with the Vatican in hopes of stopping the Contra Mundi and capturing him."

"And by him you mean, the real Abel Nightlord from this dimension?" Caterina asked, everyone glanced at Abel except for Havel who didn't seem to understand who they were talking about. Abel seemed more focused on eating his food then anything.

Cain picked at his plate. He knew should eat, but he couldn't stomach the food right then. His mind was weighed down with the fact he was going to have leave no matter what he did.

"There's also another matter," Seth continued, "I would like Father Cain to be the ambassador for the Vatican."

Cain stopped stirring his food and glared at Seth. What the hell was she playing at?

"I'll need to discuss that with Cain," Caterina replied with a glance at Cain. Her gaze told him to keep his mouth shut. Cain gave the slightest bow of his and return to picking at his food.

"That's actually a good idea," Abel mumbled. He didn't look at anyone when he said this. Cain was grateful that the humans in the room wouldn't have heard him.

The dinner went on in complete silence, and Seth picked up a glass of champagne. "To the peace that will come." She smiled across the table at Caterina. Soon everyone also picked up their glass and together they said, "to new allies!" everyone downed their drinks.

Cain scowled. He didn't think it that great of an idea. He hated the empire. Standing, Cain picked up his plate and vanished into the kitchen. He didn't want to stay with them right then. He'd help in here for a bit then head for the roof tops.

XXX

Abel watched his brother vanish into the kitchen with his plate. He seemed to be even more at edge ever since Seth attacked him in the hall. Pushing his chair back Abel took his plate and followed Cain, there were a few things he wanted to ask.

Running water could be heard in the back of the kitchen, it was probably the cook preparing for dessert. Abel walked to the middle of the long, hall like room, and turned on the sink to wash his plate. He could hear the footsteps of someone leaving to exit the room, but it sped up once it got closer to where Abel was.

"Mind if I join you?" Abel asked, he didn't need to look at his brother to know it was him. Abel shifted to stack his plate in the cupboard. No answer. "Are you going to the roof again?" Abel asked finally turning to Cain, as he wiped his wet hands on his pants.

"If I stay, I'll say something I'll regret," Cain stated. "Return to the others. You've always liked sweets and the cooks are making chocolate cake."

"They are?" Abel asked. "Hey! Stop changing the subject!" He shook his head. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not," he had a slight urge to stick out his tongue but didn't, that would have been childish. "Besides I don't think Lilith and Seth really like me at the moment… especially Seth. I guess- I think Lilith is sorry for what they did to you, and Seth is also trying to forgive you in her own way." Abel gave Cain a goofy smile, the one he always used in his goof act. "Come on lets go to the roof, its getting hot in here."

"I just want to be a lone right now, Abel," Cain said, running a hand over the cluttered counter. "Besides," he added in, remembering now it was his day to take care of this mess, "I've got kitchen duty tonight." He turned back to the counter and started to pick up the dirty pots the cooks had placed there. "Go on and speak with the others. I know they still like you."

"They might like me, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not the real Abel from this time," Abel started, as he placed a few dirty plates in the sink. "It would probably mean a lot to them if you, Cain, where to forgive them," Abel could see anger and pain growing on Cain's features at the corner of his eye. "They want to get to know you again. Probably more then they want to get to know me, they probably feel he same way about 02. They want the Cain and Abel from their dimension, not someone else." Abel turned on the water faucet to soak the plates, before he started washing them.

"I said it was my night, not yours," Cain stated half-heartedly. He sighed and helped Abel with the mound of dishes. "Even if I could forgive them, Seth still hates me for – for fusing 02 to you," Cain whispered the last part. "You were caught in an explosion on Mars, dying. I – I couldn't lose you."

"You and Seth think a lot alike," Abel commented. Cain gave him a weird look and Abel explained, "when you were dying she injected you with the crusnik, in my dimension, that is."

"And do you and did Lilith blame her for what happened afterwards? My being insane, I mean," Cain asked, scrubbing the next pot.

"No," Abel shook his head, as he placed a plate and pot on the side to dry. "We all regret what happened to you, but in the end we all understood what the alternative was."

"You know," Cain said, his lips twitching in a smile, "Lilith's had a crush on you since you were ten. And Seth has always looked up to you." Cain placed the pots on the drying rack as well. "I believe the difference in our time happened the year of launch. What do you think?"

"It's a possibility," Abel agreed. "By the way, I don't think Lilith had a crush on me ever since I was ten. She always scolded me, and told me to stop hacking into computers, and messing with the general. If any thing I think she liked you more then me at that age since you were always the nicer one and I always got into trouble."

Cain laughed. "She did that as well, but when she'd speak with me afterwards she would talk about nothing else but you," Cain said with a shake of his head. "I think she wanted you to notice her and the only way you would was if she acted like a mother to you and Seth."

"Uh-huh," Abel shook his head in disbelief even though his heart fluttered at the mere thought of Lilith liking him since he was ten. Abel pulled the bag out of the trashcan then moved to the other trashcan and did the same. "Lets go dispose of these then head for the roof," he tied on of the bags and tossed it at Cain.

Catching the bag, Cain walked over to Abel. "You sure you don't want to stay for cake?" Cain teased, nudging Abel in the ribs with his elbow.

"Sure," Abel played his part and gave Cain a friendly shove. "Lets have a food fight with cake!" he chuckled, and Cain nudged him back shaking his head. "If you keep asking me I might just go and get some," he warned. Abel walked out of the kitchen using a different exit then the one he had come in through.

Laughing, Cain followed Abel from the kitchen.

XXX

02 grinned, and his fangs flashed in the darkness of the room. 01 was foolish in believing he could get away from him. Soon the nano machines would take over and he would be the same as him. Then there was his other self. 02's smile widened. Oh the things he could do to that Abel, where infinite. If need be he could use him to control Cain.

02 shifted his position as 01 and Abel walked past his hiding spot. They threw a rubbish bag into the dumpster. 02 grinned these two weren't even aware of the danger they were in. Granted they were also powerful beings, but still. One of the them drew a line in the snow and pointed to a roof top farther away from them. He was challenging the other to a race.

"Ready? Get set, GO!" Both of them said at once and they both entered a haste, faster then any methuselah could ever, hope to have. A few seconds later they reappeared on the roof top, both laughing at each other. Right now would be the best time to ruin their fun. 02 moved from the shadows, as silent as the night.

"You win," Cain laughed, sitting down on the roof before falling back in the icy snow. Cain sat up, asking, "Do you hope to get back right when you left?"

Abel frowned, "Caterina got hurt before I left so I want to get back at least five minutes before then to prevent it."

Perfect, they're not even suspecting anything. 02 could feel his talons growing, and ripping through the cloth of his glove. Licking his lips he jumped out from the shadows and landed on the roof slashing out at his other self.

"What the?" Cain exclaimed. He leapt to his feet, foot catching a patch of ice. He didn't react fast enough. 02 lunged, knocking him out in one quick blow. He took his beloved brother in his arms pulled him towards him.

"Now, 01, it's time to go home," 02 whispered, looking into Cain's face before he turned to his other self.

Abel stared into 02's eyes defiantly, as he tried to wiggle away. "What do you want?" Abel spat. 02 shrugged in response making his other half even more angry. "Nano-machine crusnik-"

"Bad!" 02 scolded as he punched his other self in the gut. Activating the crusnik would only cause him more problems then needed. Abel thrust his elbow into 02's stomach, he was trying even harder to get away. 02 took hold of his neck and slammed his face into the roof. Abel gasped. "Don't do that unless you want to injure yourself even more," 02 warned.

"Why are you doing this?" Abel growled between gritted teeth. "He's your brother!"

"He's no more my brother then he is yours," 02 retorted. "You've served your purpose. I wouldn't have been able to get 01 if it weren't for you, thanks. For payment I won't kill you today."

02 took hold of Abel, dragging him down. Abel growled and struggled against 02's hold.

"In fact, I think I'll take you with me to help Cain release control to 01," 02 laughed, before bashing Abel's head into roof. The tiles cracked. Abel's eyes rolled as he gasped. Blood spilled from his mouth.

02 picked up both Abel and Cain before leaping into the shadows. If all went well no one would notice the two were missing until 02 was well away from here.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Cain woke with a groan. He was lying on a soft bed. The white sheets smelled of roses. He moved. A white sleeve appeared from under sheets. The sleeve was armored with gold and rimmed in red a lot like his old coat from the civil war.

"You're awake, good," a familiar voice stated. Abel – no, 02 sat in the room licking a sucker. He dipped into blood before lick it again. "Want some?" 02 asked, offering Cain the sucker.

"No," Cain snapped. "Where's Abel? What'd you with him?" he growled.

"Oh, that's not nice," 02 sighed as he licked the sweetened, sticky blood. "He's not even your brother and you're more worried about him than you are me."

"Shut up!" Cain tried to leap to his feet but tripped, nearly falling from the bed. His arm and other leg were chained to the metal wall. "Where are we?"

"Oh, in an old base," 02 stated. "Isaac had a hell of time cleaning it out and making it crusnik proof, but it works. Isaac, bring in my other self!" 02 called. The next moment Isaac appeared from the ground. Abel was bound in chain, forced to the floor as if he were a servant or a slave.

"Let him go!" Cain shouted.

"I don't think so," 02 smirked. He walked over to where Abel was and drew a talon across his face making a large gash in it.

"Get your filthy hand away from me," Abel growled. His words were slurred as if he had been drugged it sounded more like, 'ge- youfelthyhandway frome.'

02 kicked Abel in the gut, before putting his foot in Abel's face and forcing it into the ground. He turned his attention back to Cain, his boot still on Abel's face. "Join me and I won't harm him any more."

"Don't Cain," Abel growled.

"Leave him alone," Cain pleaded. He wanted to be with his brother forever like they had after dinner. "Please, just leave him be!"

"His future depends on you," 02 stated calmly.

"If you dare join him I'll never forgive you!" Abel said through gritted teeth. His words no longer slurred.

"Hush!" 02 kicked Abel in the face, he snatched a needle from Isaak and stabbed it into the back of Abel's neck. His brother shuddered before going limp.

"No," Cain gasped, struggling against the bindings. "Leave him be. I can't give you 01, not for another week!" he snapped. "Just let him go, I'm begging you. I'll stay, I'll stay."

"Not for another week?" 02 repeated he looked amused. "I could take 01 from you anytime I want, it doesn't matter what you want. You should be grateful that I'm asking you to join me at all, if you weren't my brother I would have killed you by now." To Isaak he said, "take him to a room, make sure to renew the drugs constantly," he motioned to Abel before turning back to Cain. "Now whats so important that you can't give me 01 until a week? If you'll stay like how you said, you wouldn't have anything planned?"

Cain shivered as 02 sat down on the bed. "I-I can't let 01 take control for a week," Cain stammered, leaning away from 02. "Lilith gave me pills to stop 01 from taking control for time," he explained.

"Well then," 02 grinned, laughing darkly, "you'll have to do in 01's place. You can't go anywhere." He gestured to the chains. 02 leaned in closer. Cain could feel his breath on him. The wall pressed against Cain's back. 02's lips brushed against his.

"Get away!" Cain shouted, kicking 02 hard in the gut. "I'm not 01," he snapped.

"No," 02 whispered in Cain's ear, "you're 01's chosen host." He kissed Cain. A shiver raced through Cain.

XXX

Seth marched her way back to the room Caterina had given her and Lilith. It was morning and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Cain or Abel. She understood why Cain might not have wanted to see her, but the fact she hadn't seen Abel was also worrying her.

The brothers hadn't participated in the mass and according to everyone else they hadn't been seen ever since they retreated into the kitchen the day before. Even Caterina had started to worry, she had radioed both Abel and Cain but they didn't answer. Kate was making preparations to track their radios.

"Still no sign of God's Angel?" The question made Seth pause with her hand on the door handle. "It's not like him to miss mass," Havel continued. "He's been in every mass since the day I first meet him."

"It is strange," a man Seth hadn't meet agreed. "I'm going with Kate on the search party."

"And I'll be staying behind," Havel sighed. "It can't be helped. Cain is a good agent, but if the Contra Mondi is after him…" he trailed off.

"Seth?" Lilith tapped on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Abel is after Cain!" Seth blurted.

"What?"

"I mean our Abel not the other one. He must be why Cain's missing right now!" words spilled out of her mouth.

"You mean 02?" Seth nodded. "Isn't he supposed to be in a capsule?" Lilith asked.

"This is Abel we're talking about! Someone probably helped him! He must have taken Cain after he left from last nights dinner!" Seth argued back. Lilith gave her a look. "And he probably took Abel too!" Seth added as an after thought.

"We can't just leave in the middle of peace talks," Lilith pointed out. "Plus we wouldn't know where to look." She paused for several long moments. "Send me with the search party as a show of good faith towards the Vatican," she advised.

Seth nodded, she could feel a frown pulling on her face. "Okay"

"I'll be careful and bring back the two 'men' in our family," Lilith tried to joke but worry made her fail at it. "I'll speak with those two and see if I can go. Seth, be careful."

"What if it's not the Contra Mundi? It could have been the people from the empire," Seth was pulled back to the men's conversation.

"That would make sense. With the way God's Angel was acting when the empress came over," Havel whispered back.

"Great so you agree with me," the other man said, "well then help me search this room." There was a slight pause in which Seth could imagine Havel frowning. "If they did take him and that other priest we might find some clues in here," the man explained hurriedly. By the sound of it he was already going through somethings. To bad most of their belongings where in the ship they came in.

"Okay, so now they think it's us who took them," Lilith shook her head. "Do have any ideas where our Abel might have taken them?" she asked Seth. "If they don't plan on trusting us I'll have to go on foot."

"I would say the UN base in Londinium however it's kind of far, and all the methuselah is under ground," Seth paused for a second. "Maybe in Barcelona it's closer and there's many Methuselah over there. I can't imagine him going to some where with out a food source," she explained. "And I'm coming with you. I don't want you to go by yourself, if we go together then we'll have a higher chance of beating Abel.'

"Seth it's to dangerous, what if you got hurt? You are the empress after all. Or if he killed you?" Lilith asked, worriedly.

"The same goes for you, doesn't it? You're as much royalty as I am," Seth said. Lilith gave her a weird look. "We're all royalty, whether we like it or not! You, me, Cain and Abel!"

"I do so hope you're talking about our Abel and not the other one," Lilith stated before shaking he head. "One of us has to stay here. We're in the middle of peace talks with the Vatican. And Cain will never except being royalty."

"You know what I meant," Seth said hotly. "And we could just ask Caterina, she seems to have a nice head on her shoulders, I'm sure she would understand."

"All right," Lilith agreed. She turned and started off down the hall.

XXX

Cain peaked out from under the covers of the bed. 02 was seated on a couch he had Isaak bought in. He was looking over a few documents. His eyes bleeding red, pierced through the darkness.

It seemed 02 was never going to leave the room. Cain pulled the covers back over his head, pretending to be asleep as he picked at the lock with his belt buckle. He wasn't going to let 02 take Abel again. There was no way he was going to let 02 steal his brother from him.

The lock clicked. Taking hold of the blanket, Cain leapt from the bed. He tossed the blanket at 02 before bolting for the door. He burst into the hall. He slammed the door behind him. His bare feet slapped against the grimy metal floor as he raced through the halls. Where was his brother? He had to find Abel.

"Nano-machine crusnik 01 release of restriction eight percent," Cain murmured the words. Before he could finish pain lanced through him as he struck the far wall.

"Now, you said you were going to stay, 01," 02 stated.

"Hah!" a voice shouted from inside a room. "02 should think twice next time he plans on drugging me again," it was Abel. It sounded like he was experiencing pain and happiness at the same time. Cain let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. Abel was okay!

02 looked pissed. He walked to Cain, "looks like we have some unwanted company. Abel's more trouble then he's worth," he mumbled. Cain needed to listen really hard to pick up the words. 02 gripped Cain's hair in his hand and pulled at it, forcing Cain to look at him. "You better not run-"

A door opened down the hall behind Cain. He moved his head to look at it. No Abel, run! A hand pressed out of the door, it held a gun. -Bang- the gun fired in Cain's direction, a second later a furry of bloodied robes whipped past him and bulled into 02.

"Are you okay Cain?" Abel asked, he held 02 down by his hands. 02 tried lifting his head, but Abel knocked it down by hitting it with his own.

02 chuckled. He rolled one way then another, in almost graceful movement he ended up on top with Abel at the bottom, being the one held down. Abel tried rolling away just as he had done, but 02 was to strong for him. Long black talons cut his wrists, and Abel winced but said nothing.

"You're an idiot," Cain snapped before kicked 02 in the head. 02 grunted, releasing Abel. Taking hold of Abel's hand, Cain dragged him to his feet. The next second 02 had hold of Cain. Cain growled, kicking 02 in the knee with enough force it would've normally broken the knee.

02 grunted before running his tongue down Cain's neck. His fangs brushed against Cain's neck. "No one is taking 01 anywhere," 02 growled. "And if I have to kill you, I will."

"You're not killing him," Cain snapped, struggling against 02's hold.

"What are you? His lover, or something?" Abel teased, 02. "By the way if you kill me you'll also be killing yourself," his voice sounded serious. "Remember Darin? Well Cain told me that he died because I- or you killed him. But in my time he died because of a stray bullet," Abel said. Cain could tell he was lying. "Oh and there was also this pope, I read about him in a book, he died in 2223 because of a disease. I remember reading about him back in my dimension and it turns out he died the same year but he died because of an assassin."

Cain stared at his brother, where had all of that come from? He had lost what his brother was saying half way through but he still got the gist of it. Abel continued talking but everything went in one ear and out the other. Cain looked at 02, he also seemed to be at loss for words.

"So you see, killing me would also be killing yourself," Abel concluded after what seemed like hours. "Well it seems even you can be at loss for words," he said to break the deadly silence. Why was he acting like an goof again? "In any case," his voice became serious once more. "Let go of him!" Abel snatched up his gun as he charged at 02.

Abel shot his gun twice, one hit 02 in the eye while the other hit his shoulder. It was enough to paralyze him for a few seconds. Cain took the chance to get out of his grip, and kicked him away.

"Come on!" Abel took his hand and tugged him away. "That's not going to last very long, he'll heal in a few seconds!"

"It'll be enough," Cain said. He'd managed to take an empty crusnik cylinder from 02 while Abel had been ranting. "By the way, that was a boring speech, but, thanks," he stated, holding up the cylinder. "I can remove twenty percent of 01 now."

"Most of it was just a bunch of BS," Abel said, just as Cain uncapped the needle on the cylinder. "Could you stop waving that thing around? It's making me jumpy," he paused for a second. "Shouldn't you do that later? Like when we get back to the vatican?"

"No time," Cain stated. "01's been whispering more since I tried to active the crusnik. I think it countered the medication." He glanced behind him. "Okay it can wait until we're out of here." He retracted the needle and bolted down the hall, dragging Abel with him. "Can't 02 give up?" A blinding flash of white light appeared behind them, followed by a loud thud. "Okay," Cain said, stopping and looking at the two entangled forms, "that works. Let's go!" he dragged Abel down another hall.

What was that?" Abel asked. He slowed his pace and looked back, but Cain didn't stop and continued pulling him. Cain shot Abel a 'run now ask questions later,' look. Abel sighed and turned. "If that was another one of William's experiments then please remind me to scold him when I get back to my time. I don't want any of this to happen then," he grumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, Cain could see Abel rolling his eyes.

"I'm certain that was one of his experiments and I'm thanking him for it," Cain stated, leading Abel out of the base. "Where are we?" Cain asked, stopping dead in his tracks. "It looks like we're in the desolate area." Cain sniffed the barren wasteland. "We need to head west."

Abel looked to his left. "That's going to be a long walked," he stated. "In any case we should move away from here until you take out twenty percent of 01."

"Agreed," Cain said with a nod before he started west.

XXX

02 growled, shoving the person off him. He frowned as his gaze met Cain's, but it wasn't Cain at the same time. This Cain stared up at the ceiling. No scars visible on his body and a wide smile on his features.

"Awwwy," Cain – no, 01 complained. "That hurt more than being thrown from the Ark." He tilted his head back. "02!" he shouted, leaping to his feet and hitting his head on the wall. He fell back and 02 caught him. "Hey, you're not my 02, are you? No, no," Cain shook his head, agreeing with himself. "My 02 isn't one hundred percent, you are." He nodded, grinning.

02 ran his fingers through 01's hair. "We could capture the ones from our reality together," 02 suggested.

"Sounds good, sounds good." 01 nodded.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

XXX

Abel and Cain arrived at the vatican gates at midnight the next day. As they neared the guards took a defensive stance and had their weapons crossed to stop them from entering.

"Authorized personnel only," the first guard said.

"God's Angel?" a man stepped out of the shadows it was Havel. "We though the Contra Mundi got the two of you." To the guards he said, "don't worry they're with me."

"He did," Cain grumbled as he and Abel followed Havel into the Vatican. "That's why I'm not dressed in my robes anymore. Has anyone left yet?" he asked.

"No," Havel informed them, "a group going to go at dawn. You two got back just in time."

Abel sniffed. "To bad we didn't get back soon enough," he mumbled. Havel gave him a weird look, "well members of the vatican didn't leave but Lilith Sahl has. She probably went to talk it over with Caterina," he pointed in the direction of her office, "but after Caterina gave her the okay she left."

"But why?" Havel asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"Can't say, maybe she over heard you talking," Abel replied. Even as he said this his eyes didn't leave Cain's for even a second. He was more concerned about how Cain was planning to take out twenty percent of 01. As long as Lilith didn't know where they were taken she would be safe, after all 02 wasn't looking for her. "Anyway," Abel's voice became light as he swung his arm around Cain, he felt his brother flinch. "It was nice talking to you. Cain and I will report to Caterina, but we need to take care of something first." He gave Havel a smile, before walking towards Cain's room. Once out of sight He released Cain.

"Did you have to touch me?" Cain asked, taking off the white coat and tossing it onto the bed. Shaking his head, he took out the container again and set it to remove the crusnik. "You're going to have to be the one to remove it," he said, holding the container out to Abel. "The twenty percent line is marked so it shouldn't be too hard."

Shrugging Abel reluctantly took the cylinder and uncapped the needle. "Wouldn't it be better if William helped you?" he couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the needle.

"I think William would keep the extra twenty percent for study and I would rather lock it away in the catacombs," Cain explained.

"Fine," Abel sighed, and motioned for Cain to sit on the bed. He checked the cylinder to make sure it was on the right setting. Holding his breath, Abel stabbed the needle into Cain's heart. At once the cylinder began to fill, his brother gasped in pain. Once at twenty percent it stopped, and Abel pulled the needle out and capped it.

"That hurt more than I remembered," Cain stated, rubbing the small amount of blood from his chest. "Thanks, Abel."

"You were-" Abel stopped himself remembering that this Cain's heart probably didn't stop when he was injected with the crusnik. "Never mind," Abel mumbled and handed Cain his coat. "We should probably talk to Caterina so she knows we're okay. We also need to find radio Lilith so that she comes back, just in case she does find 02."

"Yeah," Cain agreed, "but let me change into robes before we go."

"Sure," Abel nodded and went out of the room. A few minutes later Cain came out wearing priest robes. "Ready?" Abel pushed himself off the wall and Cain nodded. They made their way down the hall to Caterina's office.

Slipping into the cardinals office Abel's eye's fell on Caterina. "Cain, Abel," Caterina acknowledged their presence. "It's good to the know that they two of you are okay." She said all of this without looking up at them even once.

"Yeah, guess we have William to thank," Abel scratched the back of his neck. "One of his experiments gone wrong actually helped us out this time."

At this Caterina looked up and cocked an eye brow. "I see," she said. It sounded as if she was having a hard time believing that. Shaking her head she changed the topic. "When the two of you went missing, the empress that Lilith Sahl became worried about the two of you. Lilith decided to search for you, before the search party left. The empress believed that you where taken to Barcelona, I think that's where Lilith went," as she said this her eyes where locked on Cain's as if she were trying to tell him something. "In any case," she looked away. "She should be back by tomorrow morning."

"That's good news," Cain replied, giving Caterina a questioning look.

Abel glared at his brother. Sure it was a good thing that they weren't in Barcelona, but that didn't change the fact that Lilith could be in possible danger. In fact if he had been the Contra Mundi, he would have seen Barcelona as the perfect place to set up a base. What would happen if Lilith fell into 02's hands? Surely nothing good would come out of it.

"Are you okay, Abel?" Caterina asked seeming to realize he was glaring at Cain. He looked up and gave her an innocent look as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Caterina shook her head and looked back at Cain. "You need to talk to your sister, and Lilith when they get back. They really care about you even if you don't, and I don't mean just talking about becoming the ambassador I mean actually talk about family matters."

XXX

What was she, his family counselor? Cain looked at Caterina, at loss for words. If she had been talking to anyone else he would have laughed at how serious she sounded but didn't. Cain looked at Abel for help, but his brother had put on a careful mask. He could tell that Abel's mind was on Lilith, and not the here, and now.

"I'll let the two of you talk this out," Abel said solemnly. The way he said it made him seem stand-offish. "Cain, you really should make up with Seth and Lilith," he added as he opened the door and slipped out of it.

"All right," Cain said stiffly. "Now I need to get Abel before he goes after Lilith and Seth." Turning on his heel, Cain stormed from the room. "Abel," he barked at his brother who stopped. "You're not going anywhere. 02 is after you as well. I'm not handing him you."

"And what about Lilith and Seth? You might not care about her, but I do," Abel growled. "I can take care of myself. Even if what they did to you was unforgivable, you should forgive them already, after all they're the only family you have," Abel made to move down the hall.

"Her? Not them?" Cain asked, catching Abel's wrist. "Is the only person you care about Lilith?" he growled, taking hold of Abel's collar and dragging is brother until they were face to face. "Is that all that matters to you? She's not your Lilith, yours was killed by 01 eight centuries ago in your reality!" he snapped. "Even if they were once the same person they aren't anymore. Hell, I'm not even the Cain who's in your reality." He shook Abel. "This isn't your problem. You're only concern should be getting home!"

"Just because I'm not from this reality doesn't mean I can't care," Abel retorted. Abel's fist connected to Cain's face. Cain grunted and released Abel. "And for future reference I do care about Seth and Lilith!" Abel growled. He sent a kick at Cain but his brother easily caught it and sent him into another wall. "Let me go!" Abel snarled.

Cain turned away from Abel and started off down the hall. Who was kidding? Everyone loved Abel; he'd always just been there, the twin who was "loyal" to the UN, the people he'd hated. Perhaps he just needed someone to blame, perhaps he just couldn't let go of the past.

"Are you okay my friend?" it was William. Cain ignored him and continued walking down the hall. He could hear Abel getting up, and was sure his brother was glaring at him. "You two seem to have misunderstood each other," William continued and kept pace with Cain.

"Cain, you're an idiot to not see what you have!" Abel called from behind him. A few seconds later he could hear Abel walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"I need to be alone, William," Cain said. Without waiting for a response he took off down the hall. Racing into his room, he scooped up the cylinder holding the twenty percent he'd removed.

What he had? Ha, what a joke! What he had was nothing. Everything was slipping through his fingers and would soon be lost. He wanted peace, but he didn't want his sister or Lilith to be part of it. He couldn't forgive them for the torment they'd put him through. He couldn't forgive any of his family, not even his real brother. Not anymore. The other reality Abel didn't understand this reality. Seth and Lilith would pretend to want him back but only to get 02 and remove twenty percent from him so they could have Abel back. They'd then toss him aside for making them lose Lilith's lover and Seth's dearest brother.

Cain leapt out the window and jumped to the roof top. He uncapped the needle. If he was right the mirror would be repaired when he injected himself next. He needed 01's power, but not 01's mind. His hand shaking he took a deep breath and stabbed the needle into his heart. He gasped, falling forward. The cylinder fell away from him and rolled from the roof. He heard the glass shatter on the ground below. His vision blurred and he was pitched into darkness.

"So you returned," 01 purred. "Good, good, have you changed your mind on letting me give you 02?" 01 asked.

Cain opened his eyes. 01 stood locked behind the mirror. It was as if the mirror had never been shattered in the first place. "You want my answer 01?" Cain asked, laughing. "I don't want you! I want the power of the crusnik," he snapped. "I'm never going to let you out from your cage!"

"What? No, no, that's not how it works," 01 said, shaking his head. "It's not how it works at all."

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Cain asked, grinning. "My answer to your offer, is go to hell. I no longer want my brother back. After all he'll only want Lilith," he spat Lilith's name, "and his dear sister Seth. I don't need your help to protect this world or its people." Cain turned on his heel.

"Wait, wait," 01 pounded against the mirror, but nothing happened. "I can help you, yes I can!" 01 shouted after him.

Cain ignored him and walked forward. The dark area vanished being replaced the snow bound world. Cain looked around, listening. There was no voice only his thoughts and the sound of his racing heart.

Leaping to his feet, the snow sprayed up around Cain. He slid down the roof and swung into his room. Quickly he took a bag from under his bed and threw the white coat into it. He moved to the small table and pulled some paper to him. He scrolled a quick note for Caterina, telling her he'd be back before she knew it.

Cain placed the paper under a small rock so it wouldn't blow away. He'd have to move fast to get to Lilith and Seth before Abel did. His brother wouldn't risk using more than haste to get there, but haste was slow compared to a crusniks flight.

Cain jumped back out the window. "Nano-machine crusnik 01—" his wings burst from his back before he could finish uttering the normal activation for it. He grinned. With a powerful down stroke of his wings, Cain took the air. The bag hit his back, but he ignored it.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Abel looked up he could have sworn he saw a large white bird, but nothing was there. He continued racing across Vatican territory. He would get to Seth and Lilith and make them see that what they had done to Cain was wrong. When he finally went home those three would be a family once more, with or without 02.

Several white feathers fell before Abel's eyes. One was too large to belong to any normal bird. It was too large to belong to any bird at all. It was the feather of a crusnik.

What was his brother thinking? Abel cursed under his breath, and sped up his pace. Cain shouldn't have activated the crusnik, so soon after taking out twenty percent of 01. They didn't know the consequences. Abel looked up at the dark sky, the sun was beginning to peak through the horizon. It would take a while for it to be fully out.

"Nano-machine crusnik 02, release of restriction to eighty-percent, activate," Abel whispered. His wings ripped through his shirt, and his hair formed a crown over his head. Spreading his wings, the wind swept it up and he took flight.

It didn't take Abel long to find Cain. He wasn't too far behind his brother. Cain turned in midair and dove for the ground. He landed, his wings vanishing and hair falling around his head. He took off across the ground, a bag only just visible on his back.

With a powerful down stroke of his wings, Abel shot up even higher then he had been before. Now there was a thin strip of clouds between him and Cain, his brother wouldn't see him unless he looked closely. Despite being mad at his brother Abel couldn't help but smile, so his brother really did care. He followed Cain as he entered the city of Barcelona. Abel silently headed for land, making darn sure that he wouldn't be spotted by Cain, or any of the civilians for that matter. Seeing a black winged angel wouldn't go over well with most people.

Cain was moved through city, ignoring the people as if he couldn't see them. His hand rested on the hilt of sword. Cain suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. To anyone else it would have looked as if he was merely looking around. He took off quickly through the streets.

As Abel passed the point, he picked up Seth and Lilith's scent. His brother suddenly vanished into the crowd. Abel looked around. Cain was no where to be seen. Not even his scent lingered in the air. It was if he had never been here. There wasn't even the scent of Lilith and Seth anymore.

XXX

Cain had known Abel was following him from the second he'd flown over him. Abel, however, stood no chance of finding him now. Abel hadn't spent years vanishing into crowds, making every last trace vanish completely. He watched Abel from a distance before retreating further into the crowd. He tucked the piece of Lilith's and Seth's clothing back into his bag.

It didn't take Cain long, to come across their real scent trail. The two of them were looking for him. It came as no real shock they weren't trying to hide their trail. Cain moved through the crowd, matching his breathing and pace to those around him. The old coat he'd taken from a man for only a few coins disguised his scent.

Cain followed the scent to a hotel. He ditched the coat before he entered. A priest was less likely to be questioned. He raced up the steps. It took him only a matter of minutes to find the room they were.

"Man, I'm tired," Seth's voice leaked through the door to him.

"Seth, when we find Cain you need to apologize to him," Lilith said, "we both do."

"For what?" Seth demanded. "We were only protecting our people. Cain understands that."

"I'm not so certain he does," Lilith put in. "In fact, I don't think we know him as well as we think we do. I don't think we've known since Abel became 02. Something changed back then, Cain changed."

"Cain's always been Cain," Seth protested, "the same old bossy know it all."

Cain took out several items and picked the lock. Their heated conversation made it impossible for them to hear his work. The door clicked. Cain slipped into the first room and ducked behind the wall. The door snapped shut.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

Cain's heart hammered. He moved from his hiding place.

"Cain!" Seth shouted in joy, leaping to her feet. "I didn't think you'd escape!" she raced towards him.

Cain drew his sword. The blade slashed across her chest and face. Seth stumbled back. Blood flowed from the wound as she touched her face.

Lilith moved forward. "Cain, what—"

"There's no way out of this room but the door," Cain stated. He pointed the sword at them. "You sold me to Albion for peace, a peace that failed. A peace that was always going to fail. Do you have any idea what I went through?" the question came out as a laugh. "Do you have any idea the torment they put me through?"

"Cain," Lilith pleaded, moving towards him again, "it was wrong of us. I know that. We shouldn't have done it. Give us a chance to make it up to you. Please, what can we do?"

"Well, crusniks are nearly immortal, but you know what," he laughed, "we still feel pain when stabbed!" His sword sank deep into Seth's chest, hitting her heart. Whipping around, he slashed it across Lilith's neck. She gasped. Her hands wrapped around her neck. "Oh, does it hurt?" he asked, drinking in their pain as if it were the sweetest treat in the world. "Do have any idea how long I've waited for this?"

"Cain," Seth gasped. "You need us to get Abel back." Her words where soft and breathing harsh. "To get our Abel back."

"I don't give a damn about Abel!" Cain shouted. "It's always been about him with two of you! Since day one you've spoken about how great your dearest older brother Abel was," he spat the words. "And you," he pointed the sword at Lilith, "you only talked about him around me. Oh, I loved my brother until I learned all he would've cared about if our places were switched was you two!"

"Cain," Seth moved back. "Please, listen."

"Listen?" he half laughed, half cried. "Like you listened on Mars. Like you listened when we were children?"

"We did what we thought was best at the time," Lilith choked out. She had a hand on her neck to stop the bleeding, her lung had already reconnected. "We know now it was wrong."

"Cain I'm-"

"Shut up!" Cain shouted at them. He thrust the sword into Seth's shoulder. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You can't take back what happened. The only thing you can do is bleed!" he growled.

"Nano-machine crusnik 04—"

Cain stabbed her. "No activating the crusniks," he snapped. He grinned a wild grin at them.

A knock sounded at the door. "Lilith, Seth?" a tentative voice came through the door. It was Abel. Damn him!

Cain knew they were on the top floor. A energy built in him. Thrusting out his hand, the ceiling was blasted open. Rubble fell around him. The door was thrown open. Before Cain could leap, Abel tackled him. A fist collided with his face. The tender skin of the scar broke open. Blood trickled from a wound seconds before it healed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Abel snapped, he placed himself between Seth, Lilith and Cain. Abel's eyes began to bleed red from anger. "When I met you, I thought I finally had my brother back. But I see now I was wrong," his voice shook as he said this. He slammed Cain against a wall.

Cain threw Abel away from him and jumped through the hole in the ceiling. He stopped, staring at his hands and the bloodied sword. What was he doing? He was no better than Lilith and Seth if he'd done this. Shouting in anguish, released the sword before he raced off. Nothing mattered anymore: not life, not revenge, nothing.

Abel whipped around to Seth, and ripped a piece of his already shredded cassock. "This is going to hurt," he mumbled. He took hold of Seth's arm and shoulder, a popping sound filled the room. He placed a splint on her arm before bandaging her wounds. It was worse then he thought it would be. He moved to Lilith next but all her wounds were sealed, already.

"That's it," Seth growled. "I'm not giving him anymore chances."

"Seth, this started because of what we did," Lilith protested. "Cain's not in his right mind right now. He's not insane like our Abel is, but he does think everyone is against him. Now he'll view you as against him as well, Abel. Unless he already has started to see it that way."

Seth snorted. "Right mind or not he's now an enemy of the empire for attacking the imperial family and the Vatican won't want him back after breaking the peace. If they try to protect him, I swear there will be war!"

"Seth," Lilith snapped, "think for one second about what you're saying." She stepped towards Seth. "I can understand where Cain is coming from. He endured years of torture and then was alone for centuries. His mind has to be close to a breaking point."

"You're taking his side!" Seth shouted. "He just tried to kill us, torture us."

"And what have we done for him?" Lilith demanded. "You're not treating him like he's your brother, but some stray dog that isn't worth your time. You only tried to get him back into the empire because I suggested it!"

"And now I see you're going to keep taking his side," Seth snapped. "If you're going to side with him then you're now also a traitor to the empire. You're no longer a member of the imperial family or welcome within the borders of the empire!"

"Fine," Lilith snapped. She leapt through the gape in the ceiling. "I'm going to find Cain. He should've calmed down by now."

Abel stared at the two girls, this had to have been the longest family quarrel they ever had. He stood and helped Seth to her feet. Once standing he pushed her back down.

"What was that for?" Seth yelped. This time she got up without his help but he still pushed her down. "Do you want me to make you a traitor as well!" she threatened and glared up at him, still on the ground. Abel pressed his boot into her uninjured shoulder, forcing her to lay flat on her back. He showed no emotion on his face.

"Do you get why I'm doing this to you?" Abel asked, his voice was unnaturally calm. At the moment he saw everything that everyone did was wrong. Cain was wrong for hurting the girls and the girls where wrong for what they did to him in the past.

"Of course not," Seth snapped and moved his foot away, and quickly stood only to find herself on the ground again.

"First Cain has a family," Abel offered Seth his hand. She took it with suspicion in her eye. "Then his brother becomes evil," he pushed her down. "He fights his brother," Seth stood up without his help, their was some understanding in her eye, of what he was doing, but at the same time anger, that he was treating her this way. "The rest of the people who he thought was his family, betray him and sold him to Albion for a peace that would never come," Abel forced Seth down with his foot, as though she were nothing more then a servant or slave. "Finally he escapes but he's by himself with no home or family. Then he comes across the Vatican and manages to make a home there and friends," Abel helped Seth up. "Now how do you think he would feel if you took that away from him? He might have just attacked you, however considering what he's been through that was nothing. If he truly wanted to kill you he would have, but he didn't. So it's your choice, will you take his hand, and try to understand him, or will you turn your back on him, again, and destroy everything that he's just managed to get?" Abel jumped into the hole in the roof, and looked back at Seth, before racing off. He would give her some time to think about that.

Abel raced through the city. Soon he picked up Lilith's scent and followed it to the border. It was strange, that particular border wasn't the one near Rome, in fact it was the opposite one. Why was Cain going that way? Abel skidded to a stop when he saw Lilith, she seemed to have lost track of Cain.

"Did you find him?" Abel asked.

Lilith nodded her head. Sorrow was coming off of her in great waves. "I lost him around here, though. There are two different directions that he went in. He's probably just trying to trick us," Lilith shook her head. "Listen Abel, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. You finally get to see him again, as your brother and not 01, and now because of what Seth and I did, he might not see you as a friend but enemy. Allow me to say sorry for Seth as well," Lilith bowed her head. "She has never seen the death of someone in a good light. You becoming evil was a shock to her, and to deal with her sorrow, she-"

Abel put a finger on Lilith's lip to stop her rambling. "Don't worry, I forgive you and Seth. But you should save that speech for Cain," he gave her a kind smile. She blinked up at him as though she couldn't believe he just smiled. Abel couldn't blame her, as a kid he rarely smiled. "You follow that trail and I'll follow this one," he pointed in the direction that the scent went. "If you don't find him then turn around and follow the one I am. We need to find Cain, before he does anything else he might regret."

Lilith pushed something into his hand. "It's a radio so we can stay in contact. If one of us finds Cain we'll tell the other and approach him together," she said.

"Okay," Abel nodded and entered haste. He went one way while Lilith went the other.

XXX

Cain staggered. He couldn't go back to the Vatican. Caterina would never except him after he'd wrecked the treaty. Then there was the fact Abel would be there. His brother only wanted Lilith. What was he to Abel? What was he to anyone? A traitor? A loner? A freak? A monster?

Cain could hear someone behind him. Two people in fact. Their scent told him it was Lilith and Abel. Come to kill him no doubt. He deserved it now. Right? He had to die, right? He'd betrayed the colony, he'd betrayed the empire, and now he'd betrayed the Vatican. Or had he? It felt as if he had not his brother, not his sister, no one but him.

Lilith was the first person to approach him. Abel was a little ways off, watching them. Cain flinched as Lilith's warm hand rested on his shoulder. This was it, he was going to be killed. He wanted to die. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Lets go home," Lilith shook Cain gently. What? Did he hear that right. "Caterina will be worried about you if you don't come back, I'm sure everyone will be," Lilith's voice was soft and caring. She sighed, "What you did, is understandable, especially after what you went through."

Cain shook his head. He was a monster, no better than what Lilith and Seth had done to him. Why was she being so nice to him?

"Stop being an idiot," it was Abel. He sounded just like he had when he was a kid. "Lilith you forgive him right?" Cain could see Lilith nod her head from the corner of his vision. "And are you sorry for what you did to him, all those centuries ago?" she nodded her head again. "See? She forgives you now get off your butt and lets go back home." There was that word again, why did it always send a feeling of hope through him. "I've already talked to Seth, even if she won't forgive you fully I'm sure she'll be more understanding of you." Abel took his hand and pulled it, forcing Cain to look at him. "Sulking is no good for you, and I should know!" Abel smiled, he was acting like a goof again.

"I can't go," Cain pulled his hand from Abel. The sun's last rays vanished from sky. He backed away from them. His wings grew on his back. His lance appeared. A bolt of energy was sent into the sky, blinding them. Cain shot after the bolt and vanished from sight.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Cain staggered. He couldn't go back to the Vatican. Caterina would never except him after he'd wrecked the treaty. Then there was the fact Abel would be there. His brother only wanted Lilith. What was he to Abel? What was he to anyone? A traitor? A loner? A freak? A monster?

Cain could hear someone behind him. Two people in fact. Their scent told him it was Lilith and Abel. Come to kill him no doubt. He deserved it now. Right? He had to die, right? He'd betrayed the colony, he'd betrayed the empire, and now he'd betrayed the Vatican. Or had he? It felt as if he had not his brother, not his sister, no one but him.

Lilith was the first person to approach him. Abel was a little ways off, watching them. Cain flinched as Lilith's warm hand rested on his shoulder. This was it, he was going to be killed. He wanted to die. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Lets go home," Lilith shook Cain gently. What? Did he hear that right. "Caterina will be worried about you if you don't come back, I'm sure everyone will be," Lilith's voice was soft and caring. She sighed, "What you did, is understandable, especially after what you went through."

Cain shook his head. He was a monster, no better than what Lilith and Seth had done to him. Why was she being so nice to him?

"Stop being an idiot," it was Abel. He sounded just like he had when he was a kid. "Lilith you forgive him right?" Cain could see Lilith nod her head from the corner of his vision. "And are you sorry for what you did to him, all those centuries ago?" she nodded her head again. "See? She forgives you now get off your butt and lets go back home." There was that word again, why did it always send a feeling of hope through him. "I've already talked to Seth, even if she won't forgive you fully I'm sure she'll be more understanding of you." Abel took his hand and pulled it, forcing Cain to look at him. "Sulking is no good for you, and I should know!" Abel smiled, he was acting like a goof again.

"I can't go," Cain pulled his hand from Abel. The sun's last rays vanished from sky. He backed away from them. His wings grew on his back. His lance appeared. A bolt of energy was sent into the sky, blinding them. Cain shot after the bolt and vanished from sight.

XXX

02 yawned and stretched, on the couch. His black wings spread behind him, having 01 around, sure made his life more amusing. It was better then having a lowly terran or methuselah for company. They were only mere insects to the mighty crusniks, the gods of the world.

"What time is it?" 01 one asked sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stretched. His back arched up like a cats and his wings spread behind him. A smile grew on his face, "I had this dream! It was so cool. In the dream our my 02 and your 01 where fighting. And that's when I got this idea!" he shouted excitedly and jumped to his feet. "Lets have a competition!"

02 raised an eye brow in question. He enjoyed 01's company but sometimes his scatterbrainedness drove him crazy. If there was such a word. Then again that was one of his good points.

"So anyway, lets see which is stronger," 01 suggested.

"Between my 01 and your 02?" 02 asked.

"Of course!" 01 shouted excitedly. "It'll be easy manipulating them especially since we know how they think," he shot 02 an evil grin.

"Hmm," 02 tilted his head thoughtfully. "It might not be as easy as you think. The loyalty between brothers runs deep. Your 02 might be the best to go after first. My 01 might be a bit harder to convince."

"You're making my 02, out to be a dimwit!" 01 pouted. 02 looked at him sternly. "Fine, fine. we'll go after him first," 01 frowned. "This is going to be so fun!" he started smiling again, as if he wasn't mad about anything to begin with.

02 stood and moved to 01's side. "Yes, fun indeed," he said, smiling at 01.

(2 days later)

Winter blue eyes followed the beautiful woman across the room. She stopped and turned, he blinked. The Abel's eyes trailed after Lilith as she paced the room, back and forth. He would never get tired of watching her, but sitting down, doing nothing for the past day and a… quarter would drive any man mad.

"Do you think Cain's okay?" Lilith asked, as she turned and stopped, her pacing for a second.

"I'm sure he's fine, he just needs time to himself," Abel said, for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Lilith started pacing the room again, Abel sighed.

The blue eyes flickered across the room, they landed on Seth. She hadn't said a single word to them since they got back, but Abel could tell what was on her mind. She was sorry for what she said to Lilith, and was trying to come up with a way to say sorry to her and Cain. Seth still didn't trust him that much but she finally had a better understanding of him.

Seth looked up and gave Abel a small, sad smile, before looking away. Her gaze became down cast as she stared at the floor. The soft tapping from Lilith stopped, Abel glanced at her. It was another question, no doubt it was one he had already answered, just like the last.

"Maybe we should go after him, what if he never comes back?" Lilith worried.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come back soon," Abel said with a small smile, just like he had all those other times, she asked this question. To bad he couldn't believe himself on this one. Lilith began pacing again and started to click away with a pen.

When Cain said he needed time alone he meant it. Abel was sure Cain was okay physically, however mentally was a whole other matter. Cain was currently just as Abel would have been after Lilith's death if it hadn't been for his sons. Abel frowned, he hoped Cain would come back soon, after all Abel didn't have much time in this dimension as it was. William was on the verge of a break through. His frown deepened, there was also 02.

His other self disgusted him to no end. He was just like the Cain from his time except for much more controlling. Abel drew up a blank face to hide his emotion, as his mind went over all the small facts about 02. That weird nut case. It was strange thinking about him in a bad way since he was technically Abel, but at the same time wasn't.

"Are you listening to me Abel?" Lilith's voice pulled Abel away from his thoughts.

Wha- "Um, I'm sorry what did you say?" Abel asked scratching his head.

"What if he gets lost or- or-"

The door opened and Lilith stopped mid sentence. All three of them in the room turned to look at the person who just entered.

"Caterina just got a letter from Cain," William stepped a few paces into the room, and handed Abel the enveloped. On the front of it read, Abel. He flipped it over, but it was already opened, Abel frowned. "Caterina wanted to know why he hasn't come back yet," William answered, Abel's unspoken question. "It seems like he doesn't want to come back."

"Abel," Lilith said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "We need - I need to know as well."

Abel sighed and opened the envelope, taking out two sheets of paper. It was odd, usually Cain's letter was only written on one sheet of paper. Abel shrugged the thought away, he probably forgot something and added it last minute. Abel unfolded the top letter first.

_Abel, _

_Don't come looking for me or follow this letter back to its source. I won't be there. I'm not coming back. I know this much. I don't think I could face you or the girls again, not after what I did to them. I don't think I could face Caterina again either. I wrecked or nearly wrecked all chances at peace. It's what she's worked towards for so long. I don't want her to see me for who and what I really am. _

_I've thought long and ** this. Tell the girls: I'm sorry. Tell Seth to try and continue peace with the Vatican. I won't be returning to it so she has no reason to start a war with the Vatican. I'll be watching the newspapers so I'll know if you asked her to or not. Well, I'll assume. _

_There is something else. I went back to 02's base and discovered the person who "helped" us was actually your Cain. If another letter comes from me know it's not me, it's 01. They've since moved bases, but I'm going to try to figure out what 01's doing here and how he got here if at all possible. _

_If you don't believe I'm the Cain from this reality know this: the time I spent with you it felt as if I got my brother back. Even if jealousy for your focus on Lilith got in the way of it, I did enjoy the time we had together. The moment William has the device finished, head home. I hope happiness comes to you in your reality. _

_~Cain _

Abel looked up at the girls, both had worried expressions. If Cain was right about 01 coming to this time, then that would mean the other letter was from him. Abel passed Lilith the letter from Cain then went to read the next one.

_02,_

_It seems my other self is just as bad as lying as I am. Hahaha. He's actually working with the other 02 and I. The three of us are working together to find a way to get my self back to my dimension. Maybe you should join us, but then again you hate me, and although the other 01 said he enjoyed spending time with you, he actually hates you. I know because I'm him and I know how he thinks. He seems loyal to the other 02, I wish you were more like him, he even went and infused himself with the crusnik again. _

_Love, 01_

"You can't honestly believe 01," Seth piped up from where she'd been listening. "For one since when has Cain been a bad liar. For another that just sounds like another trap to get the two of you into the other Abel's clutches."

"I know," Abel agreed. "However if I go after anyone It's going to be Cain, not 01," he shook his head. "I'm going to bring him back, even if he doesn't want to come. He's just being stubborn."

"I'm going with you," Lilith said at once.

"As am I," Havel said as he entered, "if it's Cain you're going after."

"Why not?" William asked with a shrug. "I've grown rather fond of having the crazy fool around."

"Are you serious?" Abel grumbled.

"Very!" Lilith and Seth said at once. "Yup, I'm coming too," Seth added. Abel rolled his eyes, he didn't mind Seth and Lilith coming but the humans would just drag them down. At least he could be glad that Leon's not coming-

"Hey, sounds like fun!" Leon entered the room, with a big grin on his face. 'Don't you think senorita?" he turned to someone just out side of the room, it was Noelle. she nodded sheepishly.

"Great, it's practically the whole AX," Abel smiled, going back on the goof act he'd grown so accustomed to. None of his true feelings showed on his features.

"Look on the bright side," Leon said, slinging an arm around Abel's shoulders, "we'll finally get to see if you're a vampire or not, Four-eyes."

"Oh joy," Abel snorted and rolled his eyes. "If I really was a vampire then don't you think I would have drank your blood by now?"

"You could just have a lot of restraint," Leon said, nodding as if this proved his point.

"I wouldn't have been allowed to join the Vatican if I was," Abel pointed out. "Besides what are you going to do? Follow me everywhere I go? Open my mouth to see if I have fangs? Watch me when I use haste?" Abel smirked when Leon didn't say anything, so he continued. "Well I don't have fangs," Abel said and opened his mouth, to show Leon. "And most members of the AX have some sort of ability so it wouldn't be to strange if I did have haste. Oh, and if you say I'm a vampire then what is Havel? An alien?" he tried steering the conversation away from him.

"What?" Havel looked at him sharply. "I am not an alien, I just have several mechanical limbs."

"A machine then," Abel said at the same time Leon shouted, "you have mechanical limbs!"

Abel rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't be to surprised. Like I said earlier everyone has some type of ability or something that makes them different," he paused. "And you better not call Cain scare face when we find him."

"Why?'

"I'll admit to being a vampire," Abel shouted. God was this human irritating.

"Hah!" Leon pointed a finger at Abel. "I knew you were a vampire!"

"Well you'd never drop the topic, and I'm growing bored of it," Abel shot back. "No matter how many times I say I'm not you keep saying I am."

XXX

Cain shivered. A warn blanket was draped over his shoulders and small fire crackled before his eyes. It was cold even for a crusnik. He pulled the blanket up over his head. If he moved closer to the fire he'd risk setting his clothes ablaze. Snow fell before his eyes. His breath rose in puffs of mist.

A cracking nose sounded in the woods. Cain stiffened. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword. He stood, ready to put out the fire.

"Don't, Cain," Havel said appearing from the shadows. "God knows its cold enough out here without you putting out that fire."

"Havel? Why are you here? How are you here?" Cain demanded. He sniffed the crisp air. This man didn't smell like Havel. Cain drew his sword. "Who are you, Methuselah?"

Clapping sounded from behind him. "My, my, I shouldn't be surprised you show through Hundert Gesicht so easily," the cheery voice was almost sickening to listen to. "After all," a figure emerged from the shadows, flanked by 02, "we are the same person."

Cain moved around the fire, holding his sword at the ready. His hair was crackling around his face and fangs started to grow over his lips. "You're not me," he growled at 01. "You're 01!" his wings burst from his back. Spreading them, he took to the sky.

"Well that was unexpected," he heard 01 state.

Cain heard the flutter of wings, and glanced back, 01 and 02 where gone. "Looking for us?" Cain looked in front of him and only just managed to stop himself from colliding with 01.

"You're going to have to do a lot better then that, if you expect to run away from us," 02 stated from behind 01. A blue streak of lighting shot toward Cain.

Cain rolled in the air. The heat of the lightening skimmed his wing tips. He dove towards the trees. 01 was only a heartbeat behind him. Trees flashed past Cain. He had no idea where he was heading only that he had to get away from 01 and 02. Red energy shot past him. A tree fell, shaking the forest.

"Ah! It's an earthquake!" a gruff voice yelled in shock. It sounded a lot like Leon. Cain shot up, with all the birds that were scared away from their homes. A popping sound filled the air as he called forth his spear. It was echoed by another.

"Look who our camping trip led us to," a voice sounded behind Cain, but he didn't turn because he knew both 01 and 02 where right behind him. Just what in the world was Abel doing here? He told him not to look for him. "Cain duck!" Abel shouted. Not even a second passed before Cain lowered his altitude and several streaks of blue lighting shot over his head. It was followed by a a few curses from 01.

Cain dove for the forest again. He landed before the others and shot several bolts of red energy at the enemy. 02 let loose several curses as his wing was struck. He fell towards the ground. His skin darkened. Feathers falling from his wings as his hair turned dark gray. Strange blue markings appeared on 02's skin. Oh, hell! Lightening laced 02's devilish body.

02 rose in the air as 01 whined, "Show off! Hi, Abel!" he shouted cheerily down at Abel, waving and baring his sharp teeth in a grin.

"There are two Cains!" Leon shouted, staring at 01 in shock.

"Yes and no," Cain growled. "He's from another dimension."

"Don't forget that he's super annoying," Abel added sourly.

"That's not very nice," 02 remarked. Cain glared at him.

"Move!" Abel darted in front of Cain and landed by Leon just in time to push the human away from the on coming attacks.

"Aww! You're no fun, 02- I mean Abel," 01 whined.

Just then another blue streak of lighting was aimed at Cain. He dodged it with ease, but his attention was divided between 01 and 02. Searing pain raced through his leg, he cried out in shock and whipped around coming face to face with 02.

Damn. Cain thrust his lance towards 02's heart, but 02 just caught it. A grin on his features, he flipped Cain over. Air rushed passed Cain. He slammed through a tree and into another.

Skidding to a stop on the forest ground, he could tell one of his wings were broken. It was healing at an extremely fast pace. He stood on wobbly feet, only to fall again when Abel flew past him and hit the tree behind him.

"Damn," Abel muttered. It was followed by a distant 'I told you so,' from Leon. The Useless human was going on about how Abel was a vampire. "Are you okay?" Abel asked. He was looking up, at 01 and 02. Both of them were grinning.

"Healing," Cain panted. "We need to get out of here. In our current state and level of activation neither of us has a chance of winning against 01 and 02." There was also n0 telling how long 01 would stay at eighty percent. "Get the humans and run," he started. "I'll provide a—"

"Nano-machine crusnik 03 release of restriction of eight percent!" Seth shot past them. Her eight wings humming as she flew towards 01 and 02.

"Nano-machine crusnik 04 release of restriction of eighty percent!" The next moment Lilith flew towards 01 and 02 as well. She brandished twin swords in her hands. Wind shot from the blades. Black blood sprayed from 02.

"Lilith and Seth?" Cain breathed, staring at the two girls with wide eyes. "What are they – why are they—?"

Cain looked at Abel with a confused look. He was sure that what ever face he was making was one of utter shock.

Abel smiled at him, and shot him a look that said, 'bet you never saw that coming!' This only caused Cain to open his mouth a little wider. He felt like protesting, against them coming here, but it died in his throat. They wouldn't listen anyway.

"You look like a clown," Abel commented and his smile widened. He spread his wings and took off after the two girls, lighting arced between his two wings. He shot a few streams of lighting at 01. The girls went for 02.

Cain shook his head. These people! He launched himself into the air, aiming for 02 as well.

02 cursed and flew off. 01 broke off his attack and followed 02.

Cain started toward land, Abel and the girls where right behind him. The humans raced toward them just as they changed back into their normal forms.

"You know something?" Abel started, he was smiling and looked like he was on the verge of laughing. "I'm never going to forget that face you made!" he burst out laughing, and nearly doubled over.

"What are all of you doing here?" Cain demanded, staring at them. He ignored Abel.

"We came after you, of course, my friend," William stated.

"That's not – you really shouldn't have."

"We were worried about you," Lilith said.

"And I was wrong," Seth added. She shook her head, "I'm really sorry for every thing that I've done," she gave him a kind, warm smile.

Cain opened his mouth to say something but another voice beat him to it. "Besides, Caterina would be troubled if you just left," Havel stepped out of the shadows.

"I guess…" Cain trailed off. He looked sharply at Seth. "Wait, what? Who are you and what've you done with Seth?"

"I'm your sister," Seth said kindly, she looked as if she were withholding the urge to roll her eyes. "Abel taught me something that I had forgotten," She glanced at Abel. "I'm sorry Cain," she bowed her head, and stared at the ground. Cain just stood there staring at her. What did she just do? "I'm really, really, sorry. I hope that we can become a family again."

"Umm…" Cain felt extremely awkward right then. "I – that is…"

"Wait, aren't you some sort of imperial chick or something?" Leon asked. "How could scar-face be related to you?"

"My brothers name isn't scar face!" both Abel and Seth yelled in unison. At the same time Lilith said, "don't call her a chick!"

"Nobody told me you guys where related," Noelle said. "And isn't she the empress?" She pointed to Seth. "Isn't she supposed to be really old? How are the two of you related to her?"

"It's not important right now," Cain stated. He turned to Havel. "How's Caterina?"

"Worried about you."

"We all were," William put in.

"So are you going to walk away from all your friends?" Abel asked. Despite the fact he was smiling, his eyes told Cain that he would make him come back even if Cain didn't want to. "Well?" Abel said, waiting for an answer.

"If you don't want to go back to the vatican you can always come home with us," Seth joked.

"I'll take the Vatican, thanks," Cain stated. He really had no desire to set foot in the empire ever again.

"Well lets get back," then Abel smiled.

"Ah yes," William said. He lit his pipe. "You may want to speak with Caterina when we get there. I'm afraid she's been very worried, and mad with you my friend."

"This'll be fun," Cain muttered.

Few days later:

Cain's hand rested on the door that led into Caterina's office. He wasn't looking forward to being yelled at by the child at the moment. He sighed with his head held low. He was happy that everyone forgave him, but he still shouldn't have done those things to Lilith and Seth. What would he do if those two told Caterina about it? Forget that, he was sure to get an earful from Caterina just because he had attempted to 'run away' as the others had called it.

"You know you're only making it harder on yourself right?" Cain turned to Abel. "Just go in there and tell her you're sorry."

"That's not—" Cain cut off and sighed. "You're right." He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Cain," Caterina looked up from her paperwork, "come in."

Cain slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Caterina, I'm—"

"Sorry?" she asked. "I'm just glad you're back. Just don't go do something like that again," Caterina stood, picking up several documents as she went. "There are other matters than you're 'running away' we have to deal with right now. I need you to look these over." She passed him the documents. "Then you're advise on the treaty…" she continued to list off his to due list.

By the time Cain left the office he was carrying a large stack of papers. "I think this is payback." He smiled to himself. He didn't mind paperwork, in fact he'd found it rather relaxing for many years.

"Yeah, but knowing you, you probably enjoy doing paper work, so it's not punishment" Abel said with a disgusted sounding voice. Cain looked at him confused. "Yeah, I waited for you," Abel answered the unspoken question. "I only waited because I thought Caterina would yell at you. I really wanted to see how you would react," he smiled. "Anyway, what are you going to do about becoming the ambassador for the treaty with the empire? Will you accept the position?" Abel grabbed the top paper from the stack Cain was carrying. Coincidentally, it happened to the be the document about just that.

"I don't know," Cain confessed. "After what I did to Lilith and Seth," he sighed, shaking his head, "I just don't know."

Abel smiled, and pointed to a door, it was slightly cracked open. "You're getting sloppy," he commented as Seth stepped out of the room with Lilith.

"Didn't we say we forgave you?" Seth asked crossing her arms. She half smiled half glared at him.

"It isn't if you've forgiven me or not that I'm talking about," Cain said, not looking at the two girls. "It's if I've forgiven myself. There's no excuse for what I did." He couldn't look at them. It was still hard to forgive them for what happened to him. He'd been carrying around that anger for eight centuries. Then there was the shame at what he'd done. Shifting the papers in his arms, he looked at Abel. "Thanks of offering help with carrying these," he snagged the documents back, "but I can handle it." He started off down the hall.

"Just leave him be," Abel said from behind Cain. It was followed by the shuffling of feet, it was probably Abel.

Cain turned the corner to see Havel leaning against the wall. "You're not planning on taking the position, are you?" Havel said. He may have framed it as a question but Cain knew better. It really wasn't one.

"We both know you're more suited for it than I, Havel," Cain said, stopping before his best friend.

"Here," Havel held out his hand, "I'll help with that paperwork. God only knows you've been through enough these past few days."

Cain handed Havel half of the documents he was carrying. Havel lead the way to his room, for which Cain was grateful for. He wasn't sure where Abel was going and preffered not to bump into his brother again. Abel was probably going to their shared room or the library.

Havel's room was just as small as Cain's, but it had more items in it. Cain guessed humans only put items in their rooms to make it feel more homely, but Cain didn't really understand that. He usually kept most of his belongings on him, which wasn't a lot. Unlike Cain's room, this room led into a separate room, that acted like an office. Havel opened the door and Cain stepped in. He followed Havel as he deposited the papers onto the desk.

"Might as well get started," Havel said, as Cains eye's continued to travel across the room, taking in every detail. "Caterina must have been very mad at you to have given you this much paper work. Though I suppose it's better then being yelled at for ten hours straight," Cain looked at him sharply. "You do not want to piss Kate off," Havel explained and shook his head. He picked started sorting through the documents.

"True," Cain said and joined Havel in the work.

After several long minutes of silence, Havel asked, "The empress seems to really want you as the ambassador, why?"

"I don't know," Cain confessed. "In all reality she should go after someone actually interested in the job. Not me."

"Perhaps."

"You think otherwise?"

"Hmm," Havel looked at Cain, setting down his pen. "Cain, whatever happened between you and the empress should be set aside. In light of peace and all that is to come. If Caterina chooses another to be ambassador you know as well as I, it'll have a negative impact on the diplomatic relations."

Cain sighed. "All right, I'll speak with Caterina later," he promised.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Good, bad, okay?... I still can't believe this Cain enjoys doing paper work, in later chapters he's going to start joking about it. Weird right?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

XXX

"If Cain doesn't become the ambassador, I'll- I'll," Seth tried finding the right words.

"You'll what?" Abel asked, from where he was sitting. He, Seth and Lilith where all gathered around a table in the Vatican's library. He and Lilith and picked out a book to read while Seth just rambled on about Cain. Abel was glad Seth had finally started to see Cain in a different light, and didn't mind her talking about Cain. But in all truth he wasn't paying any attention what so ever.

Seth said something else and threw her arms in the air in exasperation, then she crossed her arms over her chest, and grunted. What did she say? Abel nodded his head, in fake agreement over what ever she had just said, and continued to read his book.

"Ssshhhhhh!" a few irritated people in the library hissed. They were probably glaring at Seth. She ignored them and continued talking about Cain, and bla bla blablabla bla… bla.

"Uh- huh," Abel grunted, when her last sentence ended with a question note.

"Really?" Seth exclaimed. She stood up so fast that her chair clattered to the ground. She leaned over the table, so that her nose was only inches away from Abel. "You'll really come?"

Abel looked up, from his book for the first time. What was she so excited about? He just stared at her in confusion. Lilith chuckled with a hand over her mouth right beside him. He looked at her. Did he say something wrong? What was the question? Lilith continued laughing but said nothing.

"This will be great! Now we just have to convince Cain to come!" Seth continued, she obviously hadn't seen Abel confused expression. "Originally I had only planned for Cain to come, but he still doesn't trust me that much, so thanks for agreeing."

Finally Lilith whispered to Abel. "She's been planning this ever since we found Cain in the forest. It's some kind of plan in getting Cain to forgive himself and her, and something about him becoming the ambassador."

"I'm sure Cain will accept that position. After all he knows both sides, and finding someone else that also understand the Vatican and Empire, in such a short time is nearly impossible," Abel responded. "Cain understands that."

"I've told her the same thing but," Lilith shook her head. "She won't listen to me."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Abel whispered. "And what exactly does this plan involve?"

"You weren't listening at all where you!" Seth barked. She wagged a finger at him. "It doesn't matter because you still said yes."

"Wha-"

"You're coming to the empire whether you want to or not. It's your own fault for not paying attention," Seth said. "Besides it's only for a few days, most of the time spent with us will be on the ship, traveling to the empire. Oh, and I've already invited Caterina, she said it was a good idea and she's also coming, as is all of her agents."

"Cain won't want to come" Abel said, even though he felt that Cain wouldn't even have a choice on this matter.

"Don't worry about the details," Seth waved a hand dissuasively.

"What details?" Cain asked, appearing from what seemed to be thin air. He held a stack of books in his arms and William was with him. "And you know this is a library, right? If you keep shouting you're going to get kicked out."

"Nothing, just that Caterina has decided to visit the empire," Seth smiled.

"Did she now?" Cain's voice was calm to all but Abel. He could hear the note of concern in it. Turning, Cain walked off. "I'm going to go speak with her." He paused and looked back at Seth. "Don't worry I won't change her mind."

"It seems like he's already decided to come," Abel commented. He turned back to his book and opened it, picking up from where he was last time. "He would come no matter what, as long as Caterina was going."

"Exactly why I invited her," Seth replied. "It'll also do good for the Vatican and Empire relations. If the other cardinals hear about Caterina visiting the empire on an invitation from the empress, we'll have a higher chance for getting the treaty recognized by them."

XXX

Damn it! Cain could've punched the wall, but restrained himself. He really had no wish to take up the position of ambassador or travel to the empire. In the end there was no choice. He had no choice. Damn it!

Cain stomped down the hall, he didn't even check out the books he wanted from the library. He would have to go back for them later. What was Seth thinking! Of all the things to do, she just needed to go and ask Caterina if she wanted to visit the Empire. Caterina would have of course said yes. Stopping at the door that led to her office he knocked on it.

"Come in," Caterina called. Cain could hear the scratching of a pen on paper. He opened the door.

"Caterina," Cain began, "we need to talk."

Caterina looked up from her work and smiled. "Havel told me you were going to except the position as ambassador. The empress will be pleased with this," she said. Her smile vanished at the look on his face. "Cain, I don't want to force you into a position you won't be happy with."

"It's the position I'm here about," Cain stated. "Caterina, you can't seriously be thinking about going to the empire."

A sigh escaped Caterina. "Cain, I understand you don't trust the empire," she began. "You need to put that behind you. Peace is coming."

"It's just, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know."

"Caterina—"

"Listen to yourself, Cain," Caterina interrupted him, "you're letting your feelings guide you instead of your better judgment. This isn't the man I've come to respect. You need pull yourself together."

"But—" Cain cut off, sighing. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Caterina gave him a kind smile, the smile of a friend. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt, the whole AX is coming," she paused. "We're leaving tonight at sun set, you should get ready, and pack everything you need." She gave him an all knowing look, as if saying 'I know you don't have much to pack.'

Cain nodded and left the room. He wouldn't leave her side while in the empire. There was no way in hell he'd let anyone there harm her.

Walking back to his room, Cain passed by one of the Empire's ships. He saw Seth and Abel yelling at each other, Seth was practically pushing him into the ship. Cain shook his head and continued walking.

"You're just leaving him?" Lilith asked. "Normally you'd jump to his aid, in something like this."

"That was eight centuries ago, Lilith," Cain replied, stopping with his back to her.

"No, you also jumped to his aid back at the empire when you were injured," there was obvious worry in her voice. "Are you two having another fight?"

"No," Cain growled. "Just leave me alone, Lilith!"

XXX

"Wait," Abel protested as Seth ushered him back into the ship. "We have at least another hour before we leave, can't you let me relax-"

"Just leave me alone, Lilith!"

Abel turned his head in the direction of Cain's voice, as did Seth. Abel saw Cain walk away from Lilith, they looked like they just had an argument. Storm clouds raged in his eye's, while Lilith looked worried about something.

The hands on Abel's back vanished as Seth walked over to Lilith. "What happened?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Lilith shook her head. "Cain was walking passed the ship and I just wanted to know why he wasn't helping Abel. I don't know why he's acting like this."

"Lets just blame it on Seth," Abel joked. The girls glared at him, "what?" they glared at him even harder. "He's probably just tired," Abel offered, hoping the girls would stop shooting him evil looks.

"And why aren't you chasing him down to find out what's really wrong?" Lilith asked, still glaring at him with a look of worry. "And don't you tell me that he just needs time to himself!"

Abel opened his mouth to explain himself but closed it when he realized that was his excuse.

"Go after him!" Seth shouted. She pushed Abel in the direction Cain had gone. "Go on, get."

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" Abel grumbled and started jogging after Cain. One minute Seth is telling him to help her and the next she's telling him to talk to Cain. Was there any way to please her?

"I said, 'Leave me alone,'" Cain growled when he came into sight. "I meant it." His back was turned to Abel.

"Or what? You'll blast me to mars?" Abel asked. "You didn't tell me to leave you alone. You told Lilith," he sighed. "The girls forced me to talk to you. Are you okay?" Abel went straight to the point.

"I," Cain bit his lip. "I could've become him, Abel." He turned to Abel. "I could've ended up like 01 so easily. If I'd been fused that far back on Mars, I don't think I'd have had the strength to say, 'No.'"

"The same goes for me doesn't it?" Abel asked recalling 02. "Beside when Cain-when 01 was fused with the Cain from my time, his heart had already stopped." He paused, and frowned "it doesn't matter. You're not 01, so stop worrying about it."

"No, but I'm not a good person either," Cain looked away from Abel. "I have to go pack." He turned away from Abel.

"Compared to me you're as good a person as any one could get," Abel said, his eyes down cast. "Even what 01 did is so minute to what I have done. I took out all my rage and anger, by doing things I shouldn't have..." his voice faltered.

"What are you—" Cain cut off and turned to Abel. "You're a good person, brother. You're a really good person."

"You're mistaken," Abel choked out the words. He couldn't bring himself to look at Cain. "I-I should go."

"No," Cain caught Abel's wrist. "We should talk. I want to – I want to know you as you are in your reality. We both need to talk." Cain forced Abel around and drew him, hesitatingly almost fearfully into an embrace.

"Cain-" Abel broke off surprised. He returned the hug before gently pushing his brother away. "It won't be good if we talked about myself," Abel started. "You'd hate me if you ever knew the truth."

"I don't hate 02," Cain stated. "I could never hate you. You're my brother and more than that, the only person I fully trust."

"I still don't see why-" Abel stopped when Cain glared at him. "Okay, fine," Abel took a deep breath. "I killed a few people." He turned on his heals and started walking away. "There, we talked!" he called back to Cain. 'A few people.' Hah, what a joke more like one eighth of what was left of the world's population! A good seven million people. He even murdered women and children.

Cain stopped him by appearing before him. "That's not what I meant," Cain stated calmly. "You need to speak with someone. If not me then Lilith. I know you love her." There was no resentment in his voice when he said this, only a calm acceptance.

"I don't need to talk to anyone, Cain," Abel said. He tried walking around his brother but Cain continued to block his path. "I've already accepted what I have done."

"Have you?" Cain asked. "If you have brother, then tell me why you avoid talking about it? If you've really accepted what you've done you wouldn't still be running from it."

"I'm not running away from anything. It's just a waste of time to talk about such useless things," Abel defended himself. "It's a long boring story that would put anyone to sleep. Now, could you move? I need to help Seth with something."

"When your ready then," Cain stated and stepped aside, "I'm always here for you."

"You'll have to wait for a long time, if you really want me to talk about it," Abel mumbled the response, as he started heading back. Light foot tapping, told him that Cain was also walking away.

"How is he?" Seth asked when Abel returned to where he'd left them.

"He's fine, he just needed to pack up," Abel said, his mind was still on the conversation he had with his brother. "Speaking of which I also need to pack," he smiled before slipping away from the girls.

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

* * *

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.

****IF you're reading this story please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

XXX

Cain watched as Rome retreated from view. It felt like every time he blinked he was leaving the city. When would he just be able to get back to how things were?

"Hey, scar-face, what are you looking at?" Leon asked, slinging an arm over Cain's shoulders.

"Go away."

"Ah, don't be like that."

Cain shrugged off Leon's arm. He turned and strode from the room. He could hear Leon following.

"So if Four-eyes a vampire that makes you one to right?" Leon asked as he followed Cain. "Or are you guys some kind of angels? Nah, it's gotta be vampire right? After all I did see fangs in Four-eye's mouth."

"We're neither," Cain growled. "We aren't angels and we're not vampires!"

"So then what are you?" Leon questioned.

"Crusniks," Cain replied.

"Crusnik? What's that?" Leon looked at Cain funny. Cain swore this human was doing this on purpose. He wouldn't mind chucking the man down the hall at the moment.

"It's what we are. You don't see me asking what humans are? If I did you'd have troubles explaining it!"

"Well a human is what I am," Leon said pointedly. He didn't seem to understand what Cain had just said. "We are people!" he nodded his head as if that was the best answer.

"And a crusnik is what I am." Cain was trying to make a point here. "Does being a crusnik not make me a person?" Cain asked.

"What? No, you are a person!" Leon stumbled over his words.

"Then your reasoning makes no sense."

"Sure it does," Leon growled jokingly. "You just don't want it to, because you know I'm right!" What was he talking about? That didn't even make any sense.

"You are the most infuriating person I've ever meet!"

"That's not nice," Leon sniffed. "Aw, come on don't be like that." He swung an arm over Cain's shoulder again.

"This is just great," Cain muttered bitterly. He shrugged off Leon's arm. "Don't have someone else you can annoy? Like Noelle?"

"Nah, that chick is seriously whacked. She's more like a baby sitter then anything else."

"You haven't meet Lilith, have you?"

"Whose that?"

"Not going there," Cain shook his head. "The second I start talking about her, she'll—"

Just then Lilith rounded the corner.

"Good evening, Lilith," Cain sighed. Why did that always seem to happen?

"Wow, she's a chick!" Leon whistled. He looked Lilith up and down.

"Excuse me?" Lilith looked at Leon with confusion.

"I won't be saying that," Cain stated. To Lilith he asked, "Where are Abel and Seth?" he wasn't really interested where Seth was but asked anyway.

"Seth is bombing Abel with questions on what his time is like," Lilith began. "They're both by the pool. I think Seth is trying to trick him into jumping in it again," she shook her head.

All through out this Leon just stared at Lilith, with a gapping hole in his head. "Introduce me," he hissed to Cain, and nudged him with his elbow.

"I'll be sure to stay away from them, then," Cain stated, ignorning Leon completely. "I've no wish to get thrown into the pool again."

Lilith laughed lightly. "Who would have guessed that you would skip out on pushing Abel into a pool? By the way Seth had the pool refilled with non-chemical water, so it should be safe for you."

"I'll pass, just to be safe."

Leon nudged Cain hard in the ribs.

"I understand," Lilith gave Cain one of her kind, understanding, and annoyingly motherly smiles. "I would like to look over your scars, see if there is anything that can be done to heal you fully."

"Uh," Cain began, but Lilith nodded to him and strode off down the hall.

"Who was that!" Leon barked the question. He stared after the retreating form of Lilith. "How did someone like you end up meeting her, Scar-face? Why didn't you introduce me?"

"If she'd been interested in you, she would've asked your name," Cain growled. "As for how I met her, we grew up together."

"No one can resist me," Leon snorted, "she's just shy, is all."

"Right." Cain rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "You do realize she's in her late ninth century right?"

"What are you talking about? She couldn't be more then twenty five, no wait make that twenty three years old." Suddenly Leon's eye's widened, "don't tell me she's a vampire, or what ever you are... Wait, are you nine centuries?" he pointed at Cain.

Cain sighed and started walking again. Leon was just so annoying!

XXX

Abel yawned as Seth paced back an forth by the pool edge. Just a few minutes ago she was trying to push him in, and before that she was asking him about what it was like in his time. Truth be told, he actually told he actually lied to her a few times when she asked those questions. It was just another thing to mention during confessions, but at the time it didn't seem to matter. Abel stretched on the chair and his back gave off a popping sound as it cracked.

"If Cain jumps in will you?" Seth asked, she stopped her pacing and was now staring at him wide eyed.

"How about if you convince all of the AX and Cain... then I'll jump in," Abel said with another yawn. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with befriending Caterina, or Cain? They are after all the ones that will have a great influence on the piece treaty."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Lilith said as she entered.

"See," Abel smiled victoriously. "We should go talk to Caterina and Cain, not be talking about the pool."

"Or we can have them talk and have a pool party!" Seth declared.

"A pool party?" William stepped onto the deck with a pipe in his mouth. "That sounds like fabulous idea, I for one would like to be there. It's to bad that my child hasn't been born yet, I just know she would love the water."

"She was kidding," Abel said trying to smile. "Seth always jokes like that, she didn't mean it," Abel glanced at Seth telling her silently to stay quiet.

"Child? You're married?" Seth blinked at William in confusion.

"No, I'm not married," William said smiling at Seth as if that were the most strangest thing to say. "But I am in the process of giving birth to something new."

"What are you creating now?" Cain asked, choosing then to appear. "Is this the same robot you plan on testing in the ocean in the next few years?"

"That's such a rude way to put it, I prefer to call her Poseidon," William said grinning. "She'll be perfect!" he declared.

"Isn't Poseidon supposed be a gods name? Isn't it supposed be male?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, I told him that and he ignored me." Cain sat down on the ground.

Leon entered and moved over to Abel's side. "Hey, can you introduce me to that chick?" he asked, nodding to Lilith.

"Leon, don't," Cain stated. "Trust me on this one."

"Why is everyone here?" Abel asked, looking at each person one at a time. At this rate all the members of the AX were going to be here, and Seth would ask about that pool party of hers. He really didn't feel like jumping in the cold pool anytime soon.

"I was trying to find that chick," Leon pointed to Lilith.

"Chick? That's a very rude way to refer to someone you just met," Lilith bit out, she glared at Leon. Abel saw Cain also glaring and Leon, willing him to shut up.

"I thought I heard a few voices in here, and then I heard about that pool party," William said.

"Party? What party?" Leon asked. "Is it a pool party?" he began smiling as he looked at Lilith.

Abel and Cain groaned at the same time.

"There's no party," Cain growled. "We're going to the empire to get a treaty, we aren't having a party."

"Yes we are!" Seth chirped up. "And you're invited she smiled at Cain. It would be best if Caterina and I talked about the treaty, and got to know each other better. This party will help."

"I uninvite myself," Abel stated he started walking away.

"Thats not even a real word!" Seth huffed.

"Yeah, well it's an Abelalism!" Abel shot back. He didn't even know what he was saying but oh well, it worked.

"I quote you on that one!" Cain leapt to his feet and followed Abel, muttering under his breath, "I really hate water now," as he went.

"Since when?" Abel asked. He didn't want to continue avoiding his brother, sooner or later he would have to talk to him, just not on the things Cain wanted to know about his time. Abel started walking faster when he heard Seth call after him. "Maybe I should tie you up and give you to her as a present. At least then one of us wins," Abel joked, lamely. God, this was harder then he thought it would be, his mind was still on the conversation they had back at Rome.

"I've been drown several times too many," Cain stated. "Plus I would rather not risk getting my blood into a pool filled with those it could kill. As for the gift, I could easily do the same to you, but I won't."

"Seth cleaned the pool, and even helped to scrub it down to get rid of all the chemicals. She also filled it up with fresh drinking water. The filters are still on but she didn't put any chemicals in it," Abel said. "And you better not give me to Seth as a gift," he added as an after thought.

"I still would rather not swim," Cain muttered.

Abel could tell it was more than the water which was bugging hsi brother.

"And don't worry, I'd never sell you out."

"And?" Abel prompted.

Cain gave him a questioning look.

"That can't be your only reason for not wanting to swim. Or is something else bothering you?" Abel turned a corner and stopped just outside of one of the empty rooms. He looked around to make certain there were no camera's before slipping into the room. He didn't want Seth to find them.

"What does it matter?" Cain asked, following Abel into the room. He sighed. "I guess this is payback for trying to get you speak of your past earlier, right?" Cain looked around before closing the door behind them. "It isn't the water. I've put Lilith and Seth through enough in the past several days to make them..." he trailed off.

"Make them... hate you?" Abel shook his head. "They don't hate you, I don't know what you're so worried about. If you ask me I think they're more scared of you hating them. Besides haven't they already said they've forgiven you? How many more times do you need them to keep saying it until you get it through that thick skull of yours?" Abel asked.

"No not hate me," Cain snapped. He looked away from Abel. "There are ways to harm a crusnik, make it so that the nano-machines are at such a low level of activation they only keep your heart beating." he took a deep, shuttering breath. "The humans in Albion figured it out within the first two years of my imprisonment there. Wounds inflected this way, never fully heal." He paused again. "Not all the scars on me are from before I was turned. They don't need to know or see."

Abel's eyes widened, he should have known Cain would be worried about showing the others the scares he received. Abel had never gotten any wounds that didn't heal. Well there were times when he refused to let the wound heal, and he hadn't drank any blood but the wound still healed regardless. "What did they do to you?" Abel asked, he looked directly into Cain's eyes. His brother looked away and bit his lip. "Tell me," Abel growled.

"Like you tell me," Cain snapped. He turned away from Abel. "No, and it's not just because I don't want to tell you. I don't remember most of it," he confessed.

"How can you not remember what happened?" Abel asked, Cain said nothing "Cain I'm- I'm sorry for what happened to you, it must have been horrible,"

"I don't want pity!" Cain shouted. He stopped and slumped his shoulders. "Sorry, Abel, I shouldn't have shouted. I can't remember because of drugs and pain. Needless to say I really just don't want to go swimming."

"I'll be sure not to give it next time," Abel said with a smile to take out the sting from his words. "As for the swimming, I'm with you on that one. I really don't want to jump into that pool," he frowned.

"So, let's figure something to do and so way to hid," Cain smiled. "Perhaps I can convince Caterina to give us tones of paperwork." He laughed at the face Abel made. "Come now, it's better than swimming is." He winked.

"I don't like either choices," Abel shook his head. Paper work, seriously? His brother was crazy if he thought he wanted to sit around reading a bunch of papers.

"Or we could just sit in the room and pray they don't find us?" Cain suggested.

"And do what?"

"And not swim," Cain stated. "Do you have any better ideas how to avoid Seth? We did rase her so whatever she wanted we somehow got her. I now see why Lilith didn't think it was such a good idea."

"Cain did you lock the door?" Abel asked as he pointed behind Cain. He was pretty darn sure he saw the door open and close only seconds before. It would be just their luck if it was Seth.

"No?" Cain questioned. He turned and looked at the door. "Why do y-"

"Father!" a shout sounded and the next second Carly appeared. Cain stumbled as she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"C-Carly?"

"How do expect to avoid Seth, if a child can sneak up on you?" Abel asked in a teasing voice. He knelt down so he was at eye level with the child. "It's nice to see you again, but you really shouldn't be following us," Abel scolded lightly. He didn't want to make Carly cry.

"What are you doing here, Carly?" Cain asked.

"I followed you! You didn't come to the party so I wanted to see you," she nodded.

"You should've stayed with the others."

"I wanted to see you," Carly protested.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Seth," Abel stated when Cain looked to him for help, Abel looked back at Carly. "Did you have fun at the party?" he asked.

"Yes!" Carly nodded her head vigorously, "but If Father came, it would have been better, even all the other kids think so," she pouted and stuck out her lip. She looked back at Cain and gave him puppy eyes.

"I was out of the city at the time," Cain told Carly. "I would've loved to come otherwise." He glanced at Abel again as if wanting Abel to help him still. "Carly, we need to get you back home. Where we're going might not be safe for children."

"No!" Carly hugged to Cain even tighter. "I stay with you, Father!" The bear she'd barely been holding to fell to the floor.

"It's dangerious."

Carly shook her head, her eyes closed tight. "I stay."

Abel sighed, "won't the Caretaker be worried about you? You can't just disappear without warning-"

"No! I wanna stay!" Carly whaled. Both Abel and Cain flinched, Abel resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"I tell you what," Abel began, as tears slid down her face. "We'll call the Caretaker, and tell her you're with us. If she says okay then you can stay." Carly stopped crying, and looked at Abel with big eyes. "We also need to ask the owner of this ship if it's okay. However if both of them say yes then you must promise not to do this ever again, okay?"

"All right then," Cain smiled at Carly. "Let's go make that call."

"Lets just hope that Caterina is still in her room, so we can borrow her intercom. We'll talk to Seth last," Abel muttered this last part.

"Right," Cain said. He took Carly's hand. "I just hope we don't get yelled at for this."

"Are we going to meet that preeeettyyyy yellow haired lady? She's scary," Carly said, as she scrunched up her face to make it look like she was smelling something horrid.

"Yeah, that'd be the one," Cain replied. "She isn't that bad. She is nice more times than naught." Abel could tell his brother was trying to make Carly go see Caterina with them.

"She's not that scary, if you actually talk to her you'll find that she's a lot like Cain," Abel put in. He began leading the way down the hall. He purposely took the long route to avoid the pool.

"She's really, really nice," Cain put in. He took Carly's hand and led her down the hall behind Abel. "You'll like her."

"The other kids at the orph-or-"

"Orphanage," Abel said.

"Said she was scary. She can suck out people's souls and eats them! They even said she was so mean that she caught a vampire and made it her pet!" Carly looked at Cain, with round eyes and tightened the grip on his hand. "I feel sorry for the vampire..."

"Pet?" Cain scowled at this.

Abel laughed.

"That's not funny!" Cain glared at Abel. "As for the rest of it," he said in a calmer voice, "it's not true. She doesn't eat souls and is actually a really nice person. She loves kids..." that didn't sound convincing.

Abel opened the door to Caterina's office and stepped to the side. "You first," he smiled at Cain _"Mr. Vampire Pet_," Abel said in a different language, and chuckled.

"I'm not a pet!" Cain shouted in Latin.

"Pet?" Caterina appeared in the doorway. "What's this about you being a pet, Cain?"

"Nothing," Cain stated, glancing at Carly.

"Wow Cain, I don't think I've ever seen you slip up so much in one day!" Abel teased, even knowing he shouldn't. Cain would probably get back at him later.

Caterina frowned, "What brings the two of you here?" she glanced down at Carly before looking back at Cain.

Carly slipped her hand away from Cain and moved it to his leg. She gripped the soft fabric of his pants tightly and tried to hide behind him. She glanced at Abel and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"This is Carly, we need to get ahold of the orphanage and tell them we have her," Cain explained. "She seems to have run away."

"Come in," Caterina sighed and headed back to her desk. She pressed a button on the corner of it, it flashed red a few times before it turned green. "Hello?" Caterina spoke.

"Yes?" a female voice came through, it sounded like she was in a rush to leave. "This is the Rome Orphanage, how may I help you?"

"This is Caterina Sforza. One of my agents found a girl name Carly." She motioned for Cain to continue explaining.

As Cain stepped near the com so that the lady on the other side could hear him, Carly released his pants and swiftly ran behind Abel. She kept a steady eye on Caterina. Abel took her hand and led her to one of the few chairs in the room. "You really shouldn't be scared of her," he whispered, as Cain began explaining the situation to the Caretaker. "She is the popes sister after all, she's really nice." Abel was drawn back to Caterina and Cain, when the com beeped a few times.

"I hope you know that you'll also have to ask your sister," Caterina stated, she gave Cain an all knowing smile. "By the way Seth also set up a pool party, maybe Carly would like to go."

That got Carly's attention. She looked at Caterina, and for the first time after hearing her name she actually looked happy. "Really? Can I really swim?" Carly asked. She jumped off the couch and raced to Cain, taking hold of his hand. She stared wide eyed at Caterina.

"Just to let you know, you're in charge of her," Abel added quickly. "I need to go... check on something so I'll leave the two of you to see Seth!" Abel lied and slipped out the door and into the hall. He quickly retreated into his room.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.

IF you're reading this story please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

That traitor. That bloody traitor. Cain seethed in silence as he moved down the hall. He'd spoken with Seth and she'd agreed to let Carly stay only because she din't want to turn and have Cain slip off. Then there was the fact he now had no choice but to go to the pool party.

When Cain found Abel, his brother was so dead. He wouldn't even give his brother a chance to explain himself. He was a bloody traitor right then.

Cain sat, leaning against the wall. A thick towel wrapped around his body and legs pressed against his chest. He glared at Seth before turning his attention to Carly and giving the little girl a small smile.

"Father Leon is so funny!" Carly squealed as she ran up to Cain. "He looks so funny in the water! Did you see me race him! I won by this much!" Carly stretched out her arms as far as she could. She looked back at Cain and grabbed his hand, "swim!" she ordered.

"I don't swim," Cain said, slipping his handa away from his before she could see the scars. "It's more fun to watch you cream Leon in a race from here as it is."

Carly pouted. "Swim, please," she begged, clapping her hands together.

"Get in here!" Leon roared, he ducked his head under water before he started kicking at it, sending a wave of water at Cain. Thank God the water didn't get that far, and didn't touch him. "What are you, a cat?"

Cain glared at Leon.

"Please," Carly begged as she stuck out lip out in a pout. She moved so that she was behind him and began to push him. Cain grunted but did't budge. "Please swim. Please, please, please!" Carly began to fiddle with his hair.

"No, I've my reasons for not wanting to get wet," Cain said. "I'm sorry, Carly, but not this time." He gave the girl a small smile.

"Like hell," Leon pushed himself out of the water at the same time Lilith did.

"Come now, Cain, Seth made certain the water wouldn't hurt you. The least you could do was swim."

"Please!" Carly begged.

"No," Cain said. "Carly, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to swim."

"Ow-ow, ow!" a voice yelped. "I get it already! Would you please let me go!"

"Nope, because then you would run away!" Seth's voice yelled. Cain looked toward the entrance to the pool. A few seconds later Seth walked in pulling on a chain that was wrapped around-Abel?

"I can't believe you drugged me! What kind of sister does that!"

"The type that cares! Besides I only drugged you enough to last for only a few minutes." Seth began walking to the pool. She shot Cain a glance. Oh, this was going to be good. Sweet, sweet, revenge. His only regret was he wasn't the one to do it. Though it was kinda mean.

"Yeah, right! It was more like twenty, and thanks to you I have a headache! The Seth in my time would never- Gah!" Seth kicked the back of Abel's knees before she shoved him from behind. Splash! Abel landed in the pool, chains and all.

Crap, what was Seth thinking! He still had the chains on him. Cain froze in place as he watched the place where Abel had just fallen into the pool. His brother could hold his breath for five minutes, maybe even twenty if he was trying hard enough. His brain automatically began to count down the seconds. He was already at 489 seconds, that was eight minutes. Damn! Cain stood.

Abel's head burst out from the water, and he began taking in ragged breaths. Cain took in a breath, he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath. "I can't believe you did that!" Abel gasped. He reached for the side of the pool and shakily began to pull himself out. Seth forced him back in. Abel yelped, and tried climbing out again. He was shivering a lot and his eyes were dilated. He looked like a drowned cat, even his hair was sticking out all over the place.

"See!" Carly yelled and began to tug at Cain's sleeve. "Even he's swimming! Swimming is fun!"

"Looks like pure torture to me," Cain muttered. Carly tugged his towel again. "Seth, stop that. That really is torture."

Seth ignored him and kicked Abel back in. This time Abel grabbed her foot and forced her down with him. She yelped and clawed at Abel. "Hey!"

"Don't 'hey' me when you started it!" Abel snarled at her and splashed water in her face. He swam to the edge of the pool and began pulling himself out. Abel looked up, at the two menacing forms that stood in front of him. Cain sighed, his brother had it in for him now. Leon and Lilith, not to mention Seth who was coming up right behind him. At Least Cain was feeling better about the fact Abel had left him...

"Guys, that's enough. He can get out and sit on the sidelines like I am."

Abel gave Cain a thankful smile as he passed Lilith and Leon. He grabbed a bottle of water on his way to Cain. He popped open the cap and took a sip, shaking his head. "I have water in my ear, not to mention a headache and my clothes are soaked!" Abel moaned. "Oh, and these are my only robes!"

Cain smiled. "I look at this way, at least Caterina let me change out of my robes before forcing me here." He looked at Carly. "Go play with the others, all right? I might get in later."

Carly sniffed and nodded before she jumped into the pool.

"You have no intention of swimming, do you?" Abel asked. He began to dry his hair in a towel before rapping it around himself. He set a deadly glare on Seth.

"I really don't want to, but I've a feeling Lilith and Seth will team up against me sooner or later."

"Hopefully you get lucky and it'll just be Lilith who makes you get in," Abel grunted.

"Yeah..."

"Don't be mad, but part of me wants you to get wet," Abel said looking away. Cain glared at him. "And I might just get that wish." Cain followed Abel's finger. He was pointing at Carly who had a small bucket in her hands. She was struggling to just pick it up. "So, can you run from a little girl? You might make her cry if you do."

"Carly, please don't," Cain said in the kindest voice he could.

"Swim then!" she declared.

"Yeah Cain, just jump in the pool and then jump back out," Abel said. Everyone in the pool were staring at Cain expectantly.

"I hate my life," Cain grumbled. He stood and threw his towel at Abel. For the first time ever revealing the scars on his body others. "Happy," he hissed at Abel before he walked away from his brother.

"Very," Abel answered, as Carly threw down her bucket and began jumping around Cain. She took his hand and began to tug it.

"Yay!" she shouted.

Cain shot a glare at Abel before he let Carly guide him to pool's edge. She jumped into the water after releasing him. Cain sighed and slid in after her. He gritted his teeth, half expecting the water to burn but it didn't.

"Feel nice doesn't it?" Lilith asked as she swam by him. "I told you Seth took out all the chemicals."

"I still would rather not-" Cain cut off when he saw Seth swimming in the deep end. Oh, he had an idea for payback on making him swim. "I'll be back Carly." He ducked under the water and short towards his sister. She was floating on her back, totally unaware of him. Cain was just under her when he suddenly grabbed her and dragged her under.

Bubbles exploded from Seth's mouth. Her yelp was muffled by the water, and Cain released her. Seth quickly swam up for air, her head bobbed at the surface. She glared down at Cain who quickly made his way back to Carly.

Before Cain could reach the girl, Seth took him from behind. She forced him deeper down into the water. Cain held his breath, not struggling against her. Suddenly her arms wrapped him in an embrace.

Cain turned his head as best he could, to get a look at Seth. He smirked and gave her a small hug back. Returning back to the surface, Cain took in a few breaths of air before he playfully dunked Seth's head back in the water. She yelped and splashed him.

"You jerk!" Seth laughed, as she tried to make herself sound tough by growling the words. She dove under him and grabbed his foot yanking him down, pulling herself up. Cain was only a few seconds behind her, until his head popped up by hers, Seth splashed him just as he took in a deep breath.

"Who's the jerk now?" Cain asked, playfully splashing water at his sister.

"Still you," Seth laughed. "Hey," her voice was serious now, "do you think you can get Abel to come in like you did years ago."

"You know that was his idea too, right? And it was only to get General Hall out."

"But, please," Seth clapped her hands together and made a big grin.

"You're not acting your age, Seth," Cain stated.

"As long as I have the body of a child I'm still allowed to act like one!" Seth declared. "Come on! Just this once!"

"I've never heard of a vampire that was scared of water before," Leon jumped into the conversation. "Lets do it," he gave Cain a wolfish grin and punched fist into his hand.

Cain sighed and glanced at Abel. His brother was huddled in the corner, as far away from the pool as he could get, his eyes were locked on the edge of the pool that was closest to him. Cain looked back at his sister who was still giving him the puppy eyes.

"Usually I would be against this kind of thing," Lilith whispered. She had Carly on her back. "But... this time, I'm in."

"Are we going to make your brother jump in the pool?" Carly asked innocently. She really had no idea how much Abel hated the water.

"Yes we are," Seth answered. She looked back at Cain, still begging him. This time she stuck out her lower lip. "Please Cain."

"NO!" Cain said firmly. "I will not force him into the pool. And he's not a vampire, Leon." He glared at Leon.

"Lighten up dude," Leon smirked, he glanced at Abel. "It's just he looks kinda lonely, sitting over there."

"No," Cain put himself in their path. "He's not even wearing a swimsuit. Just leave him alone."

"Jeez Cain, you're no fun. What if I had a servant fetch him one?" Seth asked. Cain glared at her. "Okay, okay, fine," Seth crossed her arms. "How did you convince him to jump in the pool last time, anyway?"

"How else, it was your birthday," Cain stated, "and his idea."

"It was his idea?" the words rolled out of Seth's mouth and her eyes widened. "Bu-but he hates the water! There's no way that was his idea! You're lying." Seth started giving him the look.

"He always did spoil you," Cain stated.

Seth looked at Cain in deep thought. She looked over his shoulder at Abel. "Hey Abel!" Seth waved, and Cain tensed. He thought she would try splashing him but she didn't. "Can you come swim with me, please! I'll have a servant get you a swim suit!"

Cain turned in time to see Abel snort. His brother gave Seth a sheepish smile, "no thank you. I'm a creature of the land, and I prefer to keep it that way." Abel hugged his knees to his chest even tighter. "Besides I already took a dip, thank you very much."

"It's not going to happen no matter how much you beg, Seth."

"You don't know that," Seth hissed. She swam to the edge of the pool and dragged herself out. "Come on Abel, please! You're already wet, and while you're swimming you can let your robes dry out."

"I think watching is much more fun," Abel gave Seth fake laugh. He pushed his back closer to the wall as Seth neared him.

"Leave him alone, Seth, you got me into the pool that should be enough for now."

"Nope."

"Cain's right Seth. Besides you really don't want me in the pool, I'll just ruin the fun," Abel said.

"See, leaving him alone is a good idea."

"You can't say you don't want him in here," Seth said turning to look at Cain. "Come on Abel, it'll make everyone happy! And it will be just like that time you guys threw a party for me. Please!"

"Don't speak for everyone," Cain snapped. "If he doesn't want to get wet, he doesn't have to."

"But you want him to right?"

"No I don't."

"What if Abel was didn't care if he jumped in or not? Then would you want him to come swim with us?"

"If he didn't care, he'd be in the pool right now. It's his choice, Seth, not ours."

"He said he would jump in if all the AX members did. Could you help me? Please Cain! He did promise!" Seth begged, she turned back to Abel. "You did say you would right?"

"I did..." Abel said and nodded. He looked like he regret ever making that promise.

"I'm sure you don't have to," Cain shot a glare at Seth, "right, Seth?"

"No, my life depends on it!" Seth declared, and put a hand over her heart as if she were saying a pledge. All the while Abel just gave Cain a pleading look, as if saying, 'please don't help Seth. I really don't want to jump in the pool.'

"There's no way your life depends on this!"

"It does now!"

"I did jump into the pool earlier didn't I?" Abel pointed out, finally speaking.

"You didn't jump in! I pushed you in!" Seth yelled. Her eyes widened at what she had just said. She waved her hands frantically, taking back what she had said, Seth shouted, "you wouldn't have gone into the water if I hadn't! Besides you are a priest. You aren't supposed to lie, and you did promise!"

"She has a point, Abel," William said from where he sat on one of the chairs. He gave Abel a friendly smile and Cain saw his brother shiver as he tried thinking up a good excuse.

A moment later Abel replied, "I said I would go in if all the members of the ax jumped in. Soooo, as you, Caterina and Havel have not, I don't have to. And for crying out loud she's an old lady! It really isn't proper for one of her age to be whining like this, on top of that she's the empress, and she did almost drown me, so I think that's enough of an excuse. Don't you think so Cain?" Abel didn't wait for an answer as he moved to the side, smiling like a goof he added, "I might catch a cold if I continue wearing these wet clothes. I'll go change, after all we wouldn't want someone else to catch a cold from me, would we?" he gave a slight nod before retreating out the room.

Cain jsut stared after his brother. What had that been about? And why was he whining about the way Seth was acting when he'd just acted the same way and was older?

Water splashed over Cain. The next moment Seth tackled him, forcing his head under the water. Cain swallowed a mouth full and inhaled more water than he cared to think.

Coughing, Cain surfaced and glared at Seth. "What was that for?" he demanded between coughs.

"You were brooding. It's unbecoming for you to brood," Seth grinned at him.

"He's just like that, because he really wanted Abel to jump in," Lilith teased.

"Haha," Cain rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "I don't want Abel to jump in, but you didn't have to dunk me either."

"I was scared that you would burn holes in the door with the way you were staring at it," Seth said and splashed water at Cain. He growled before playfully sending a wave of water at Seth. She rolled her eyes and they landed on Carly, whispering just loud enough for Cain to hear, she said, "do you want to dress him up in a dress?"

"But isn't he a man? I thought boys couldn't wear dresses," Carly said, sounding very confused. She frowned at Seth as she thought it over.

Cain rolled his eyes and looked away, smirking. Good old Carly, was always so innocent and would never go against anything he wanted. Okay well the swimming thing was against his will, but that was different. He had nothing to worry about, Seth was just teasing and needed someone to make fun of since Abel left.

"A dress?" Cain asked. "Now," he dropped his voice so only Seth could hear him, "the person to see in a dress is Leon."

Seth scanned the pool until her eyes fell on Leon. Whispering she said, "that would be funny. Since you didn't help me with Abel do you want to help me with him? It's to bad the world forgot about Halloween."

"Ah, no, I actually have to live with the man. He'd kill me."

"Cain, you're so boring now! What happened to dragging Abel with you for everything you did and pranks?"

"I never did pranks!" Cain exclaimed. "Those were all Abel not me."

"Really? I always thought you were the one who dragged Abel along." Seth paused for a moment before saying, "Even if they were Abel's idea, you're older then him, so in the end it's your fault. Besides you can't deny the fact, you've gotten boring in your old age."

"He dragged me into one. I never helped with the others, just that one," Cain stated. "And I really don't mind being boring."

"What about that time the two of you ran off during Halloween? I'm pretty sure that was your idea."

"That wasn't a prank. It was just seeing what the world was like outside of the UN base, is all."

"It was still your idea, and it still made general Hall mad. You should have seen his face, when he came back! I swear he could have passed as a tomato! If you don't want to call it a prank then how about a scheme?"

"How about just wanting to be normal for a day?" Cain shrugged.

"Stop making excuses," Seth huffed, and rolled her eyes. She glanced at Lilith and made a face as if saying, something about Cain being boring.

"It's not an excuse," Cain stated. "It's the truth."

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say, Cain." Seth turned to Carly and said, "he would be a lot more fun, if he would just stop being such a stick in the mud." Carly just stared at her with a confused look on her face, she didn't understand the metaphor.

"Just for that-!" Cain took hold of Seth and fell back into the water with her held in his embrace. The two of them moved towards the bottom before he released her.

Cain swam toward the surface, Seth right behind him. When Seth came up to breath, he splashed water in her face. Seth glared at him, and looked as if she wanted nothing more then to yell a him. Instead she just shook her head and laughed, "well at least that's a start... I guess."

"You guess?" Cain asked, cocking an eye. "Well, I guess, you weren't just about to yell at me saying that was immature," he retorted.

Seth rolled her eyes, and dove down. Cain watched as her distorted figure swam toward the others in the pool. A few seconds later, her head popped up besides Lilith and Carly. the three girls immediately began laughing, and dragged Leon into their conversation. Cain sighed before slowly swimming towards them. Despite the bad, there was definitely a lot of good, that came with having... a family.

* * *

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days passed quickly enough. After the (failed) pool party, as Leon liked to call it, everyone went into their rooms for the night. The next day, they all had breakfast together, in which they all talked about whatever came to mind first. After breakfast, everyone retreated to different areas of the ship. Most of them played games, or simply read books. Seth and Caterina were the only ones who continued having discussions. As far as Abel and Cain could tell, the two women seemed to enjoy each others company.

Lunch time was a little more casual, so everyone could eat at separate times at the ships small buffet. Then, one hour before dinner all the guests, and a few of the yeniçeri would get together in one of the drawing rooms and have discussions about peace. After that they would all go to dinner, then head straight to their rooms, and go to bed. The following days all mirrored the day before.

Abel had to admit that it was very peaceful, though part of him couldn't wait until they finally landed in the empire. Abel twisted his back in a half hearted stretch. He gave a small smile to those by him. All had their bags in the care of one or two of the servants who would be caring it out of the ship when it finally landed.

"You look carefree today," Lilith's voice pulled Abel from his thoughts.

"Really? I guess you could say I'm just not in a rush to load off this ship yet," Abel said, smiling. He scratched the back of his head, hoping his false smile and acting would guise the fact he was lying. He couldn't wait to get off the ship. If he could he would jump off the ship this very minute despite the fact they were more then a few thousand miles above land.

"So are you glad to finally be back home?" Abel asked, guiding the topic away from himself.

"I am. Though I'm a bit perplexed about what Cain might be feeling right now." Lilith's smile turned into a frown, it was more thoughtful then it was angry.

Cain was near a window, but his attention wasn't directed outside. Instead he was reading. Whatever he was thinking was hidden behind a careful façade. Looking closely, Abel noticed there was a slight edge to the way Cain sat. It was as if a shadow had fallen over his brother.

"I'm sure he's fine," Abel said, still looking at his brother. Cain, seeming to have felt Abel's eyes on him, turned to look at Abel with a scowl. Abel gave him a quick smile before turning back to Lilith. "Jumpy, but fine."

"I don't think he wants to be here," Lilith fretted. "The empire _is_ still his home. He's welcome to come back when he's ready to."

"Look Lilith," Abel gave her a small reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder. His voice lowered a fraction as he continued, "with everything that happened to him, he'll need time to finally come around. It could take years or maybe centuries, but you and Seth have already broken through that hard shell of his, now only time can heal the rest of his wounds. Just be there for him whenever he needs help."

"You're right," Lilith hunched her shoulders. "We should never have done what we did to him."

Abel shrugged, "you could always start now, by talking to him. He's changed a lot over the past few years," Abel and Lilith both shared a smile, as a crusnik a few years usually meant a few centuries. "Get to know him better."

Lilith took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll speak with him then," Lilith stood as she spoke. "And, Abel, thank you." Giving him a kind smile, her golden eyes softened.

Abel blinked in surprise at her smile before regain his composure, and smiling back at her. "No problem," he nodded, standing up as well and retreating to the far end of the room, away from Cain. His brother would get suspicious if he were near.

"Why'd you come over here, Abel?" Seth asked, looking up from the book she'd been reading. "Weren't you speaking with Lilith just a moment ago?" Her bright green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I thought it best if I left her to talk to Cain alone," Abel stated. "You had better not be thinking about doing anything troublesome." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Me?" Seth's eyes widened as she pointed at herself. "Why'd I ever do that?" there was a look of utter innocence spread across her face. "Seriously, Abel," she started, sounding more like the Seth in his reality, "why'd you really give up with talking with Lilith?"

"Because Lilith wants to make sure Cain's okay with everything that's happened so far. You should probably be talking to him too you know," Abel said. He glanced back at Lilith before quickly looking back at Seth. He frowned at the grin she gave him. "What?"

"I'm just going to say this bluntly then: you like her and don't know how to handle it." Seth nodded. "There's no use denying it," she leaned back, grinning. "So just admit you like her."

"I can assure you that I don't need my own sister to tell me how I feel," Abel said, raising an eyebrow as if he hadn't a clue of what she meant. There was no way he was going to admit such a thing in front of his sister! Even if she was from a different dimension.

"Come on," Seth pouted, "how you feel about her is written all over your face."

Abel snorted in disbelief, what the heck happened to his innocent sister that went along with everything he said? "Really? I wasn't aware that I had written anything on my face," he grumbled, but immediately regretted it when Seth hit him. "Ouch. Sister, one of your rank shouldn't be hitting people."

"Well, I suppose I should have had one of the yeniçeri arrest you for assaulting me then," Seth huffed.

"That's low sister. You know I only did that to get my point across," Abel countered. Referring to the time when he had repeatedly forced her to the ground to prove to her how Cain felt about his own situation. Abel unconsciously turned to look at his brother and Lilith.

"Oh, so now when I hit you to get my point across, you tell me that I was wrong? How is that fair? Just look at you, you can't even keep your focus on me for one minute before you look at her!" Seth argued, again she hit him.

"Ouch, would you stop that, I get it already!" Abel growled, rubbing his side where Seth had hit him. Man did that hurt, she sure was a lot stronger then what she had been the last time he had seen her... granted that was a few centuries ago.

Seth cocked an eye brow and crossed her arms. She began tapping her foot on the ground as if saying, 'well, what are you going to do about it?'

"If it makes you happy I'll talk to her when she's done talking to Cain," Abel sighed. It was no use arguing with Seth. At least not this one. If she wanted something, she would get it no matter what.

"You act as though I just sent you to the dungeons or something," Seth pouted. "Well just so you know I'm doing this for both you and Lilith. You have no clue what she went through when..." Seth trailed off. Abel guessed it was one of those topics about his other self becoming evil.

XXX

"What do you want?" Cain didn't even look at Lilith. He wasn't really in the mood to speak with anyone right then.

The minute Abel had looked at him, he should have known they were talking about him. Cain inwardly sighed. He could think of only one reason why Lilith would want to talk to him. She was concerned about how he felt about returning to the empire. 'Visiting,' he reminded himself. He was only visiting the empire and he planned on keeping it that way. He wasn't returning home, his home was in the vatican.

"I was just wondering if you were okay," Lilith answered.

"I'm just fine, Lilith," Cain stated. "Just missing Rome, that's all." Plus he still had no desire to be the ambassador to the empire. He wanted to stay in Rome in the life he'd made for himself there. Was that really too much to ask for?

"You don't seem fine to me," Lilith said in concerned tones. She sighed and took a seat next to him. It was probably because she knew he'd let her continue standing since he had no intention of offering her a seat. He slowly inched away from her. "I know we're not on best terms right now, but I'm hoping that we can somehow become close like we used to be. You, Seth, me... Abel..." Lilith paused uncertainly for a while taking a deep breath she finally blurted, "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Wha-" Cain looked at her. Out of all the things he had expected her to say that was not one of them. She already knew he was with the vatican, what more was there to know?

"Well you tell me a little about what you've been doing with the AX and I'll tell you about myself. Or I'll answer whatever questions you have. How about a game of twenty questions? Ten questions each."

"Err, what?" Cain just looked at her with a highly confused expression on his face. "I'm not playing any games, Lilith. And I'm not going to start talking about my past again." Annoying as hell, that's what she was being. Couldn't he stick to making baby steps towards trusting them again? He'd thought the party had been a enough of a leap for him for... a year.

"Then I'll tell you a little about what you've missed in the empire," Lilith said. She didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact he didn't want to share anything about himself with her.

Cain sighed and rested his chin in his hand. He really could careless about the empire and it's people. In fact all he wanted was to be left alone. "All right," he muttered, knowing Abel would only push him to speak with Lilith no matter how much he didn't want to.

Lilith smiled at his answer and immediately went into a full blown story of what happened once they came back to Earth. Cain noticed that she had conveniently left out the wars he had been forced to participate in, and she never said something that involved him unless it had something to do with the other Abel. Lilith never went into to much detail about herself or Seth, instead she explained what was going on in the empire and their corse of action in several places. "-we've also made a smaller treaty with the Germanic kingdom, since they're neutral-" and on and on Lilith went, going from one topic to the other.

"After the third war Seth and I got tired of it so we returned to the empire and began rebuilding from scrap. However Albion would have none of that, they made a treaty with the Vatican and killed over half of our people. I guess the pope at that time got some sense not knocked into him because after the first three days of war he called of his men, saying something about genocide. With Albion having no back up the king also withdrew his men the same day. After that Seth and I tried getting a treaty going with the Vatican but it never happened... and the humans have such short lives. In the end the pope died before we could get one and the next pope wasn't blood thirsty-" Lilith continued. She switched topics a few more times.

Across from them Seth and Abel were bickering. Abel looked flustered and a bit irritated where as Seth had a huge grin on her face as she teased him. After a while the two ordered a cup of tea from one of the servants and sat down. It was around that time when Lilith finally ended her long history lesson.

Cain stared blankly at his brother, not even noticing Lilith had stopped talking. Dear God, this was just so dull and he could honestly care less about the damned history of the empire.

Abel glanced at him a couple times giving him a few confused looks. Cain was snapped out of his thoughts when Lilith waved a hand in front of his face.

"Cain were you even listening to me?" Lilith smirked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah," Cain lied. "Though you said only a little of what I missed not the entire history. I could've just a read a book for that." And it would've been far less dull, seeing as he would never pick up a book about Imperial history.

"Did you want me to talk more about myself and Seth?" Lilith asked with hope in her voice but at the same time shock.

"Ah..." Cain didn't have a clue what to say here. He really just wanted to leave but didn't want to be rude at the same time. "Sure," he said after an awkward pause.

"Well," she began, thinking for a moment. "In the language of you and Abel I think Seth's become a bit of a grouch, she's also dated a few boys. I think the latest one is Ion Fortuna. What else... she also made an extension to the palace and added an indoor pool with slides. As for me I really don't what to say that would interest you but I also made an extension to the palace with endangered plants it looks sort of like an indoor forest of sorts." Lilith tapped her chin with a finger as she thought more of what to say. "Both Seth and I have also been working on a few projects to better the well being of the methuselah..."

Cain withheld a urge to yawn. This was just so dull. He wondered if Lilith knew he wasn't listening at all. Perhaps he should've just said he some paperwork or something. That way he wouldn't have to set through this hell.

Lilith kept going on and on about random things but nothing seemed to interest him at all. Cain stared dully as he watched Lilith open and close her mouth in time of her words, nothing she said was really registering. Lilith sighed, "Cain if you're bored you could just say something. I'm not trying to kill you from boredom."

"Okay, I'm bored." Cain stood and walked off. Thank God, he couldn't have stood another minute of that. It was just so annoying have to listen to her. Hell, it was annoying listening to Seth as well. One party and they wanted to have more "family" bonding time. He could careless about them even still.

Out of the corner of his eye Cain saw Seth nudge Abel roughly. His brother flinched a little by the contact and the two shared a few whispered words. Abel seemed reluctant to do whatever it was Seth was telling him.

"Cain I-" Lilith paused as she glanced at the same spectacle.

"I get it already," Abel muttered. Trying to pry Seth's hand off his hair as she dragged him to where Lilith and Cain now stood.

Cain sighed. Well this was just great. All he wanted was to be alone for a bit. Couldn't these people just leave him alone?! "What now?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Seth and Abel.

"Ask her," Abel said dryly, somehow motioning toward Seth with his head. He was looking up at Cain due to his weird angle. This earned him a kick to the back of his knees, nearly causing him to fall.

"I was asking both of you," Cain growled.

"Well, I was thinking once we got to the empire we could go do something as a family," Seth said with a huge grin.

"Whatever, I've got to report to Caterina." Cain turned on his heel and stocked off. God damn it, he really hated Seth right now. Despite what happened at the party she was still trying to force to do and be something he had no wish to be. All he wanted was to stay with his friends in the Vatican until they grew old and passed away. Then he'd take to wandering again, not be some god damned go between for the empire and Vatican!

XXX

The ship landed within the next day. Seth and Lilith filed out first, followed by the AX with Abel and Cain. William tutted at the sight of the palace, Leon whistled, and Caterina just took it all in with a calculating gaze. Havel had his arms full with the jumpy four year old that the silver headed Nightroad twin had conveniently dumped on him.

Abel sighed, home. Sure he considered the vatican his home and this was in an alternate dimension but it was still the empire. Still the place his sister lived and where the returners had lived. Of course looking at it now, a lot had changed from the time he had left the empire and he imagined that the empire in his dimension looked a lot different than this. Well at least no one was pointing spears at his chest like they had the first time he had come to get Cain.

"Someone can kill me now," Cain's mutter could only be heard by the crusniks in the group.

Abel snapped his head toward Cain. "You can't be serious, you're needed in the vatican." He made sure to keep his voice down. Although Lilith and Seth hadn't turned to look at Cain they both had their heads tilted slightly to the side as if trying to listen in.

"It's a figure of speech," Cain growled before walking over to Caterina's side. He looked more like a loyal guard dog right then than anything else.

"You sounded dead serious to me," Abel muttered back knowing Cain wouldn't dare come up with a retort when he was that close to Caterina. Why'd Cain need to be such a stick in the mud anyway? He'd seem just fine when they had all gone swimming the other day... even if it was forced...

Abel sighed and before he knew it they had entered the palace. The walls were a smooth cream color while the carpets where green. Two staircases swirled to the second floor and then the third. The halls connected in the middle with a window in the middle.

Cain looked at Abel didn't otherwise respond. He kept close to Caterina as they moved through the halls and up a flight of stairs. William was soon beside and the two of them were talking in hushed voices. From the pits of conversation Abel picked up, he gathered they were planning Caterina's guard cycles. Cain kept saying he or Havel should be on when the "vampires" were most active while William, Leon, and Noelle should be on when they were less likely to attack. Then Cain snapped at the fact Leon might try something and Caterina looked at him with a curious eye. Not once through this did Abel pick up when he would be on guard.

Glancing back at the members of the AX, Abel slowed his pace and dropped back into their ranks. "Did you want me to guard her at some point?" he asked. He didn't like being dead weight and it wasn't like he was a traitor come back.

"Relaz and be with your family," William said. "I'll try to get Cain to do the same."

"Not happening." Cain looked at Abel then William. "My place is to guard Caterina not try to mend relationships!" he growled.

Abel was taken aback by that order. He hadn't even considered this Seth and Lilith part of his family. He might have acted as though they were family but he knew better. Lilith- his Lilith was gone and Seth was to busy taking care of her empire. Still, this was getting irritating. Did these people really not trust him? "It's not like I plan on killing Caterina," Abel muttered.

"That's not what we're saying," Cain said, placing his hand on Abel's shoulder. "If you want to guard Caterina you can."

"It's fine," Abel snorted, shrugging off Cain's hand. "If you want I can guard her with Leon, that way he doesn't try anything."

"All right." Cain bowed his head. "I hope you know, I don't think of you like 02."

"I know," Abel sighed and relaxed his tensed muscles. He realized that he and Cain were the only ones left in the hall. The others had already gone into a room to discuss the peace treaty. "Come on, we better get going before-"

"Cain, Abel, get in here!"

"Ah, never mind..."

Cain sighed and followed Abel into the room, muttering, "It's not like we've a say in the treaty. I'm just here as a guard."

"Says the guy who's supposed to be the ambassador."

Cain's hands balled into fists, but he didn't otherwise respond. He moved to stand just behind Caterina. It looked as if he was trying very hard not to scowl or glare at Seth or Lilith.

"Can't even take a joke," Abel teased quietly. He walked passed Cain and to the far wall, leaning against it. Both Seth and Lilith gave the twins a hard look. There were two empty seats in the room. It seemed they wanted this to be as comfortable as possible to all their guests.

Cain remained where he was, not even bothering with the seats. His blue eye was watchful as he looked around the room. It was as if he expected to be attacked at any second.

Seth sighed and shared a look with Lilith who just smiled in return as if saying, 'they're twins. What else do you expect?' Seth rolled her eyes and looked back at Caterina. "Okay well we've both agreed that Cain is to be the ambassador on your side of things." Seth eyed Cain uncertainly while Caterina nodded.

"I think your recommendation was perfectly fine," Caterina said. It didn't seem she planned on letting Cain argue his way out of this one. "Now who'll be your ambassador? I understand the two will be working together a lot and that they will be traveling between the Vatican and Empire. I want to make sure Cain can work with this person and that this... methuselah won't be a danger to those in the vatican."

"Of course. I was thinking Mirka Fortuna would be the perfect choice," Lilith nodded.

Abel snorted quietly. He's heard about that woman's antics from the gossip amongst the Yernicri. Cain shifted beside Caterina. He looked like he wanted to speak, but kept his mouth shut.

"If you say she's a good choice then I'm inclined to believe you," Caterina nodded back. "Now then, about the treaty. I say trading, and tourism is a must, between the Empire and Vatican."

Cain glanced at Abel, a brief looked of horror in his blue eye. Apparently he'd been listening to the rumors about Mirka as well. The look was gone the next moment as he turned his gaze back to the group.

"Cain are you okay?" Lilith asked.

"Fine," Cain stated, "just continue talking."

"If you want to make any suggestions feel free to do so," Seth said.

Abel shifted in the back of the room. He wanted to say something but it would be seen as rude if he did so, especially since this wasn't his dimension.

Cain sighed. "What about an unawakened methuselah. That was he or she doesn't run the risk of dying whenever... we go to the Vatican."

"I suppose that's a good idea, but we don't have to many that would fit the job description. Most are either to young or simply hate terrans," Seth said.

Lilith took a folder that one of the servants had been holding and flipped through the files."There is the Duchess of Kiev," Lilith said thoughtfully as she slid a paper across the table. It had a picture of a blond methuselah pinned to it along with all her recent activities.

Cain glanced at Caterina who bowed her head, giving Cain permission to look at at the file. Cain picked it up. "It says she thinks lowly of humans but isn't the sort who would kill a human out right. She'd be the best for now, until she awakens, then we'll have to figure out something to do."

"We'll schedule for her to come in tomorrow," Seth sighed. She didn't seem to happy that they had decided not have Mirka as the ambassador. On the other hand Lilith looked thrilled as if she had hopes for the young methuselah.

"That sounds good," Cain stated, sounding a little more excited by this, but not by much.

"Okay now that we have that settled. We should also set a time for her to show you around the empire, and a date for you to the same with her in the Vatican," Seth said.

"Of course," Caterina replied courtly. "However as you know there are still a few people who are against this peace treaty." Mainly Francisco, Abel added to himself. God was this conversation boring. "I say we allow tourism into the vatican but lets take it in short steps as to not upset those who are against peace talks. I'm sure that over time they'll come to notice that the humans aren't in danger. Bringing the Duchess over will also help sell this fact."

"So what your saying is that tourism will be limited in the vatican?" Caterina nodded. "Okay, but I hope you don't mind if we do the same then."

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Cain asked. "Tourism should only come when the treaty has been made solid and even then there's a chance at a group trying to break the peace."

Seth shot Cain a devilish smile. "Not at all, brother. While you were being a grump on the ship, Lady Caterina and I actually got some work done. We've already got all the basics for the treaty done, and its being processed as we speak. Caterina faxed what we have to the Vatican and I gave my private Council the notes we have so far. Amazingly enough both sides came back wanting to know about tourism. That was about the only thing we haven't worked on so far since we were sure we'd be hearing opposition from both sides."

"I don't mean to speak out of turn," Abel finally spoke up. "But I also think you two are moving along much to fast. You should solidify what you have so far and then move onto tourism."

"I agree with Abel." Cain shrugged, "But I'm also up for being ignored."

"I value you're input, God's Angel, and will take your advice under advisement," Caterina said after a moments pause.

Seth nodded in agreement and took back Astheroshe's file. She handed them to one of the servants in the room and told them to contact the duchess then handed Cain another document. "Since you're so worried, you can look over that. As I told you it has 'everything.'"

Cain took the paper and Abel looked over his shoulder at the document. Seth was right, it really did have everything. Borders, solving future disputes, access to each territories resources, trading, what to do with refugees and with current Methuselah or human that was currently being held in the others territory. The only thing that seemed questionable was the tourism factor. Of course he was only skimming over the details but the lack of information for that point was extremely obvious.

Cain sighed and rubbed his good eye. "I guess they were right," he stated, "but she didn't have to say it so snidely."

"So what are we doing here then?" Leon roared with laughter. He had been itching in his seat ever since he sat down. Goodness didn't that man know when to keep his trap shut?

"I don't honestly know," Cain turned and started towards the door, "or care." The door snapped shut behind him.

"I'm leaving too," Abel said, following after Cain.

xxx

Cain looked over the documents as he walked. He paused, realizing he didn't have a clue where he was going. The path he had been on led through to a garden. Cain looked around before he stepped out into the garden. The elevated garden smelled fresh. He moved to the wall and looked out over the empire.

It was strange seeing the empire like this. The last time Cain had seen the empire was when he'd been when he thought he was going to peace meeting. Right after that he'd been bound in chains and placed into darkness. Once, long ago, this place might have been his home, but now it was nothing more than a foreign land he despised.

"What's got you so upset?" Abel entered the gardens right after him.

"I really don't like being here again," Cain stated. "This place is vile. Even with the treaty it won't change things here for the humans and sure as hell won't change my opinion on this country."

"Not everything maybe as it appears to be. Sure the humans here may not have the same rights as they do in the vatican, but doesn't the same go for the Methuselah there? With this treat, somethings bound to change."

Cain sighed and shook his head. "I'd hoped I would never see this nation again." He looked out over the empire before he tucked the file away in his bag.

Abel raised an eyebrow. "Stop looking at the empire as someone coming from the outside."

"I am from the outside," Cain stated. "And I plan to keep it that way even if I have to play ambassador."

"Then lets go take a look inside the city," Abel said.

"What-" Cain looked sharply at his brother. "Hell no! I'd sooner eat dirt than explore this city!" Though, he had to admit, knowing the best ways in an out of the city would prove useful and he sure as hell wouldn't ask that backstabbing so called sister of his or Lilith what the paths were. They'd just lie.

"Okay suit yourself. Go eat dirt then." Abel turned back to look at his brother, his face was dead serious. Cain knew that face, his brother was just daring him to challenge him. "So what kind a dirt do you want to eat? Red, brown? Do you care where I get it from? How about some of the dirt from Seth's gardens?" Abel ticked off a few fingers and eyed a nice patch of flowers that was sure to have dirt under it.

Cain growled. "Fine we can see the empire, but we can't go dressed as priests." He really loathed his brother right then. It would have been so much nice to just start guard duty and not run around the capital of the nation he hated.

"Of course we're not going as priests," Abel stated. "And lighten up, its not like some crazy Methuselah is going to maim you. Just look at is as spying on the empire for Lady Caterina," he said in joking tones with a shrug.

Cain let out a low breath through his nose. "Fine." He did have to admit getting to know the streets would be good incase he had to get Caterina out of the empire in a hurry. So, he would look around the empire, but that didn't mean he had to like the people.

Less than fifteen minutes later Cain found himself on the streets, dressed in the clothing warn by humans who lived here. The Methuselah he and Abel passed gave them dirty looks, spat on them, kicked them, or just ignored them. Dear God, the people here were right pains!

At this point even Abel was getting a bit irritated by the methuselah but he was doing a good job at hiding it. He still held a smile but each time a methuselah would pass by him he would clench his fist as if wanting to slam it in the persons face. "You know I haven't seen a single human walking on the streets yet," Abel just randomly said.

Cain grunted as a Methuselah slammed into him, knocking him to the ground before hurrying away. If he'd been a human he's shoulder would've broken. "I wonder why," Cain growled, getting to his feet. "It might have something to do with the fact every step we're treated like dirt." He glared after the methuselah who had hit him.

"Didn't notice," Abel lied, he was forced to swerve to the side to avoid another methuselah, but the methuselah was faster and still managed to bump into him, nearly causing Abel to fall. The methuselah sent an evil smirk over his shoulder before walking away. Abel ran a hand through his hair, he didn't smile but he wasn't scowling either. "Now that was rather rude."

"Didn't notice like hell," the words hissed between Cain's teeth. He swore the next methuselah to hit him would - Cain stubbled as a young teen slammed into him. The force of impact was way less, showing this methuselah was unawakened, but he didn't give a damn. Snarling, Cain grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the nearest wall.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the really long wait.

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This story is being written by both me and Flame800900. Unless stated otherwise I will be the one writing what Abel says and Flame will write what Cain says. We are both contributing to the extra things such as the detail, or what other characters say. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

"Cain don't," Abel was there in an instant, putting his hand on Cain's shoulder. He looked between his brother to young methuselah. She looked shocked that a so called 'terran' had just thrown her into a wall.

Cain knew his eyes were starting to bleed red with rage. "Give me one reason not to," he growled. He'd enough of this. Enough of these Methuselah and his so called family. If not for Caterina and this Abel, Cain wouldn't have even bothered coming. He hated Methuselah, he hated his sister! Why should he care if there was one less Methuselah in the picture?

Moving his hardening nails towards her throat, Cain felt his fangs starting to grow. Then he saw it, a flicker of fear in her yellow eyes. He blinked. It was the young woman from the picture, the one chosen. Cain released her and backed away from her.

She slid to the ground coughing.

Abel helped the woman, Astharoshe. "Sorry about that, my brother has a short temper. Are you okay?" Abel asked even as the woman glared at him with hatred and slapped his hand away.

"Why are you dressed as a terran?" Astharoshe coughed as she looked at Cain. Unlike Abel, she seemed to see him as an equal... albeit a stupid one for dressing as a lesser being than a methuselah.

"Lesser? Humans aren't lesser." Cain gave her death glare. "It's only the empire that sees them nothing more than slime, servants, filth; food. Even if the empress and Caterina get the treaty, with the way you people act, it'll be short lived."

"Treaty?" Astharoshe looked at Cain in confusion. "What treaty?"

Cain snorted. "You'll soon know." He turned to Abel. "I'm heading back. The empire is the same place it was eight centuries ago," Cain stated.

"I thought you wanted an unawakened methuselah because they would be easier to work with," Abel hissed under his breath, so quiet that even Astharoshe wouldn't hear. "The way you're going it's going to be hell working with her now! Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

As he said all this he was giving Astharoshe a goofy grin and offered her a hand to help her stand but she didn't take it. "What the hell are you muttering about, terran?"

"Oh nothing," Abel said then quietly added, "Cain get over here and say sorry! There's still hope for these people, you just need to give them a chance."

Muttering under his breath, Cain turned to the girl, "Sorry," he forced his voice to sound polite. "And stop being so rude to my brother. How you you feel if I started calling you a vampire?"

"How dare you slander the name of the mighty methuselah!"

"I stand by my point."

Astharoshe boiled with anger and glared at Cain. Abel groaned loudly and shook his head as the young methuselah threw a punch at Cain, which he easily dodged. "Cain, when someone says, 'say sorry,' they don't mean, 'make that person hate you even more,'" Abel growled just as Astharoshe cursed Cain to hell and told Abel to shut up.

"I was simply stating a point. I didn't realize most youth acted like Leon." Cain spun around Astharoshe's fist before taking hold of her arm. With ease he pinned her to the wall, her arm still held in his hand and pinned to her back. "Calm down, child, before you get hurt. You're still unawakened and I rather not have Seth behead for harming you."

Astharoshe spat into his face before saying; "Seth? The empress? How does a lowly terran like you know her? And you had better learn how to address the empress better! Only Lady Lilith and close friends call her by name."

"I'm a priest with the vatican here as her Eminence, Lady Caterina Duchess of Milan's personal guard." Cain was trying very hard to keep his voice even. "When I met the empress she told all of us to address her as Seth. I am sorry if I've offended you."

"Why aren't you with Lady Caterina then? Are you spying on the empire?"

"No, just taking a look around," Abel answered. "As for why we aren't with Caterina, it's because she and Seth are discussing a peace treaty."

"And it's better to be prepared," Cain sighed. "Look, I won't disrespect your kind in the interest of peace. I am asking you do the same." But his hopes weren't high.

"I guess I can respect that," Astharoshe growled back, but it still seemed like she didn't trust him.

Cain nodded to her before he geatured for Abel to follow him. Once they were out of ear shot, he stated, "I'm never doing this again. I would rather eat the dirt at this point."

"Then get ready to eat that dirt because Seth already set up a schedule for Astharoshe to show you around the city."

Cain's eye twitched. "I'm so dead tomorrow." They entered the palace. "I'm going to change, then I'm the next guard duty. If you want to join you're more than welcome."

"I'll come," Abel nodded and followed Cain down to get changed.

XXX

(The next day)

Abel got up and quickly changed into his priest robes. Today they would be 'introduced,' to Astharoshe. For his sanity and for Cain's currently dirt free stomach, Abel really hoped they wouldn't be going on another tour of the city. In truth the other day had been pure hell and he'd seriously debated on putting those methuselah in place. Abel shook his head, the past was the past. Now he needed to concern himself with how Astharoshe would react to the news.

Sighing, Abel opened the door to the hall and made his way into the meeting room they had gathered in the day before. Sure enough everyone was there... including Astharoshe.

Abel did a double take and his eyes swept the room for one person in particular. His brother. Cain wasn't there.

The door opened and Seth glared at the person who entered. "You're late and here I thought the ambassador for the terrans would be on time."

Cain stepped fully into the room, his armor clanking. His visible eye swept over the room and came to rest on Astharoshe.

"What the hell? You're the terran ambassador!" Asthe stared at him.

Cain looked at her, his expression almost bored, but Abel noted the flicker of anger in the red rimming his eye. "I thought we agreed not to call humans terrans yesterday, Duchess." To Caterina he gave a slight bow as he said, "Forgive my lateness."

"Always, Cain."

"Well, you're not forgiven on my end," Seth buffed out her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever happened to the brother who was always on time and always the one trying to stop General Hall from cutting off our heads?"

"Hall died." Cain moved to stand behind Caterina.

"There's a chair for you, idiot," Seth pointed at the chair next to Astharoshe.

"I'd rather stand."

"Empress, I'm sorry for my rudeness, but did you just call him brother?" Astharoshe asked, apparently having caught Seth's slip.

Abel shook his head at Seth telling her to say no but his sister took no notice and studied Astharoshe. It's be hell for Cain if she said yes. It'd also be hell for him but at least Abel would be leaving soon... hopefully.

"Well-" A look for both Lilith and Cain cut Seth off. "Well, no, I just get confused with Vatican ranks sometimes. I take you're not a brother then?"

"It's Father Cain Nightroad. I don't follow the inquisition like a lost puppy. I prefer the AX."

"AX? You're a member of the elite terrans? Well, you I understand, but him," Astharoshe pointed at Abel.

"Me?" Abel raised an eyebrow. "What about me don't you get? I'm his brother." He pointed to Cain.

"Trust me, you don't want to see him angry," Cain stated. "Or hyped up on sugar."

"Back onto the matter at hand," Caterina called them back. "I believe you had something planned for the two ambassadors."

Before Seth could speak, Cain said, "No glorified tours."

"The tour is supposed to help you get to know the terrans better. It'll give you an idea of what we should do to better their lives," Seth stated. "Though I guess as this is your first meeting you two should do something you both don't mind. I suggest a lunch in, or if Astharoshe doesn't mind she can show you around her estate. You'll most likely be working there when you come here to visit."

"For one, you could tell the... methuselah to stop treating humans like dirt," Cain stated. "That would make their lives way better. Humans aren't toys or just there for your... 'children' to feast on when they please."

Seth nodded, "I'll see to it then. See that wasn't so hard was it? You're already making a difference." She wrote a small note on the binder she was caring before looking back at Astharoshe. "So what do you think of letting Cain visit your estate?" she asked again.

"I'm fine with it," Astharoshe said and turned to Cain. "I take it you want to visit today?"

Cain sighed. "Sure, just give me a second to speak with Father Havel."

Abel watched Cain take Havel to a corner. Despite the fact they were out of hearing of Seth, Lilith, the humans and Methuselah in the room he could hear what they were saying.

"You know what to do in case the vampires turn on us, right?" Cain asked.

"Yes, got all your notes read through last night. I'll make certain her eminence is safe."

"Thank you, my friend," Cain placed his hand on Havel's shoulder before he turned and headed back to their group. "All right, I'm ready."

Abel slumped into the wall, did his brother really not trust them that much? He just hoped nothing happened to cause Havel to activate this plan of theirs.

"You coming terran?" Astharoshe asked, looking pointedly at Abel.

"Why not?" Abel smirked and followed after Cain. Astharoshe didn't need to invite him to her estate, but she did. Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

Cain didn't look too happy as they moved through the streets. His good eye tracked every move Astharoshe made.

Astharoshe also seemed uncomfortable and kept checking behind her at the two brothers, rolling her eyes each time. It seemed like only one remotely comfortable was Abel.

"Relax brother," Abel whispered. "She's not going to attack us now that she knows we really are working for the Vatican. I'm sure even Asthe want's peace."

Cain just gave Abel a calculated look. It was as if he was saying "I don't care what she wants, I refuse to trust her."

"Well see," Cain muttered under his breath.

Within minutes the three of them arrived at Astharoshe's estate and it was huge! Her back yard was like a stinking forest! Even her pet cat was exceptionally big- a tiger. The empires palace was big, but this seemed bigger though it probably wasn't. Abel guessed that must have been because everything was spread out so it didn't seem to cramped like the palace did.

On entering the estate Astharoshe was greeted by an elderly servant and told the man to prepare the table for two added guests. The man bowed and scurried away, leaving Astharoshe with Abel and Cain.

"I guess we can go to my planning room. That'll most likely be where we discuss our plans in the future... I've also prepared a guest room for you during your stays in the future," Asthe stated uncomfortably to Cain and strode down the hall.

"Thank you." Cain seemed to be unimpressed with space. Though, now Abel looked, he looked more disgusted with it than anything else. "Nice manor you have here."

"Thank you," Astharoshe said curtly. She came to a stop and opened a door to the right. "This'll be your room," she passed Cain the keys to it and stepped to the side.

"Thanks," Cain stated before looking into the room.

It wasn't anything grand like the rooms in the palace but it would do. If anything it was at least better than the rooms in the vatican.

Astharoshe nodded and continued with her tour around the estate. She showed them the servants quarters on the first floor, the luxurious kitchen that took up nearly half of the second floor and even showed them where her tiger slept. "And this door leads into the gardens," Astharoshe said, opening a large door and swinging it open. She allowed the twins to take a look before proceeding. "And this is the dinning table where we'll be eating tonight. Is the food ready?" she asked one of the servants.

The table stretched out and took up nearly the entire room. It must have been able to sit at least fifty people. "So do you think you'll be able to work with her?" Abel asked quietly, taking a seat across from Cain.

Cain grunted. "It depends on how much pain I'm in that day." Without further explanation Cain followed Astharoshe into the dinning room.

Abel snorted, Cain could be such a pain at times. Did he mean pain as in irritated or pain as in his eye and scars hurt? Really his brother just didn't make sense. At least he was better than 01 though; a shiver raced up Abel's spine at the thought of the Cain from his time.

One by one, servants filed into the room holding trays and placed them on the dinning table. Astharoshe sat at the head of the table with Abel and Cain on either side of her, sitting across from each other. The food ranged from salads to fish and chicken to buffalo ribs. It was very different compared to the church's normal menu which only consisted of fish and salads, meat usually wasn't served in the church, though the priests were allowed to eat it outside of the church.

Cain's hand was balled into a fist, rumpling the cloth on the table. His visible eye was locked on the servants as they returned with the dishes pilled high with food. When they stepped back, Cain voiced what was on his mind, "Are your... servants paid or they really just slaves?"

Astharoshe snorted. "What do you think?"

"Cain are you trying to start a fight?" Abel hissed.

The servant from earlier seemed to notice the troubled look Abel shot at his brother and quickly dissipated the tension before Cain could have given his answer, which would have surely ended very badly. "We're awarded with pay and a home to live in," the man answered.

Cain released the table cloth. "Sorry about that," he whispered, staring at that food before them.

Abel nodded to Cain before looking back at Astharoshe's servant. "So how long have you been working here?" Abel asked making small talk as he cut into the meat he had served himself. Besides him Astharoshe was giving him disapproving looks but he could care less.

"Since as long as I can remember," the man answered. "My parents were the head servants to the Asran family so I've been living here from the day I was born. When my lady was born I took care and raised her when her parents were on missions for the empire."

"Excuse me for a bit," Cain said. Standing, he gave a slight bow to Astharoshe before heading for the door.

xxx

Cain stopped just outside the room before he collapsed against the wall. The pain had increased since yesterday. It wasn't only this, but restraining himself around so many methuselah was taking its toll on him. The thirst was as intense as the searing pain of his scars.

"You're a fool, Seth," Cain panted. "You're a fool."

Inside the room, Cain could hear Astharoshe muttering about how hard it would be working with him. Abel was frantically trying to start up a conversation to ease the tension in the room. Cain had a feeling his brother would be coming to get him anytime soon.

Cain moved down the hall and soon arrived at the room Astharoshe was letting him use. He slipped into the room and sank down on the overly soft bed. He was about to pull out a jar of numbing cream William had given him when a knock came at the door.

"Hey, you all right?" Abel's voice floated in to Cain.

"Fine, go back to the dinning room. I'll be returning shortly."

There was a pause before Abel replied, "I'm coming in, we need tp talk."

"No, we don't." The door opened and Cain heard Abel step in. "I told you I would only be a few." The door snapped shut. Cain stood and turned. It wasn't Abel before him, well not the Abel from the other reality. "02," Cain growled, "what are you doing here?"

"Come now, do I really need an excuse to visit my dear brother?" 02 asked, leaning against the door. "You look thirsty. How long ago did you sate your thirst?"

"That doesn't concern you." Cain placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Where's the other 01?"

"Oh, around."

"Stop-"

"Stop, what?" 02 asked. "I wonder if my other self will be able to see through 01's act. He's always been far better at acting than I, and I've told him everything about you. So, you see, you won't be missed."

XXX

Damn his brother! Abel kicked open the door to the room Seth had given him. After Cain had left Abel had searched for him but couldn't find him, though looking back on it now he should have looked at the room Astharoshe gave Cain. Abel plopped himself down on the chair unceremoniously, his head rested on his hand. If his brother didn't get on good terms with the duchess he'd never hear the end of it from Abel. It was almost as if he didn't care about the peace treaty! Of course he knew that wasn't true, but it sure as hell felt like it. Every chance Cain got he'd make a smart retort to the duchess. Not exactly the best start to a supposedly friendly relationship.

A knock came from the door. "Can I come in?" it was Cain. Speak of the devil.

"You got two hands, use it," Abel replied sarcastically. The door creaked open revealing Cain. For a second Abel thought he saw a sadistic smile on his face, but he passed it off as a trick of the lights. "I hope you excused yourself from Asthe's estate instead of just leaving." Surely even Cain could say 'good bye' to a methuselah.

"Hmm?" Cain stepped into the room. "I'm not that rude, you know? Of course I excused myself." There was something off about the priest robes Cain wore. For one they weren't the ones he'd been wearing at Astharoshe's estate and for another they didn't look fully like priest robes. Then there was the fact his hair was slightly shorter than Cain's.

Oh crud! Abel's eyes narrowed on the intruder- 01. "What the hell are you doing here?" Abel barked, reaching for his gun. He had to warn the others somehow.

"Wha-?! No fare, you're not supposed to know it's me," 01 pouted. He backed towards the door. "Hehee, I want you to come with me. 02 already has his 01 pinned down. So if you want him to remain somewhat sane..."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Abel snarled and charged at 01. His gun now forgotten as he extended his claws and swiped. 01 jumped to the side, shot one last grin at Abel and bolted down the hall. Growling Abel entered haste, but 01 was faster. The traitor rounded a corner. Great, that led to a dead end! His victory was short lived however when 01 blasted a hole through the wall. It crumbled without much protest and 01 leapt into the air, activating the crusnik. "Crusnik 02 power output to eighty percent, activate."

Black wings burst out from under Abel's cassock and fangs grew over his lips. Silver hair flew up around his head in a crown.

"02!" Someone yelled behind him but it turned to shock, "Abel?" it was Havel. Without so much as a glance at the man Abel flew after 01.

01 shouted in shock and spread his white wings. He burst threw the ceiling, shouting, "Bad, bad!" As he flew in the direction of Astharoshe's estate. As they neared, flashes of blue and red caught Abel's eye. Below he saw Cain retreating while 02 advanced.

Despite being on the defensive, 01 left no openings for Abel to attack. He was well guarded on all sides. Abel was no fool, he knew what would happen if he just attacked the man blindly. His best choice for now was to attack from afar.

Halting in mid air Abel sent a blast of blue at 01, it missed but Abel easily followed up with another lightning bolt. This time instead of dodging, 01 cut straight through it using his screamer.

A blur of white caught his eye. The next moment 01 was forced to dodge a red bolt of energy. It was Cain. He hand hold of Astharoshe. "Abel, head for ground. With the duchess we're sitting ducks up here." Astharoshe looked to be unconscious.

"But what about the citizens?" No one was running about the streets at this time, but Abel still didn't like the idea of having a fight amongst the methuselah. Despite all this though, Abel started to descend but refused to actually set a foot on land. He shot another bolt at 01 and 02. The two cackled at him evilly.

02 clucked his tongue, "thats not going to make much of a difference." As if to make his point he flung his scythe at the nearest building. The blade easily cut through the cement and disappeared into the house. Muffled screams could be heard and a second later the scythe cut through the other end of the building. 02 smirked at Abel's look of horror and with a flick of his hand the scythe flew back to him. "You're to soft."

A shout from Cain tore Abel from his horror. Three of his brother's wings were shredded as his brother tired to guard Astharoshe. Cain crashed into Astharoshe's estate.

"And you're not playing right," 01 pouted. "Who protects an unawakened prey? They don't ever taste good."

"Is that all you care about?" Abel snarled, slowly moving to the place Cain had just crashed.

"That's all these swine are good for," 01 said as he licked his lips.

02 intersected Abel's course and was now above the Cain. His wings folded as he dropped through the roof. Abel darted forward, only to be intercepted by 01.

"Swine?" Abel just heard Cain's weak voice. "Swine!" A blast of red energy sent 02 spinning from the mention. "They aren't swine. It's only your narrowed mind that sees them as such 01!"

Taking the opening, Abel thrust his scythe down. The blade was slowed by 01's hand but it was strong enough to cut off his fingers. 01 screamed in pained anger and sent a blast of energy at Abel who spread his wings to prevent him from hurling backwards.

"Are you okay?" Abel called, risking a glance down at Cain.

"Fine," Cain growled. Dark blood wrapped around his injured wings.

02 howled in pain. Blood flew from his back as he moved downward.

"About time you got here, Havel." Cain smiled.

As he said this, Havel appeared in the sky. His white glove stained black.

"It's been awhile since I've fought besides Havel," Abel mused.

01 shouted in rage as 02 crashed and created a crater below him. The fallen crusnik locked eyes with Havel, his killing intent was clear on his face. "Damned terran," he hissed.

Havel landed beside Cain. "I'll protect the girl. Return to the battle."

A flash of silver shot through the air. 01 shrieked as blood sprayed. Turning, his red eyes wild, he snarled.

"Hey, ugly, down here!" Leon raced around on the ground and caught his ring. He gave a wolfish grin at Abel and Cain.

"Leon cover for Cain!" Abel called to the human as he zipped through the air. 01 was to distracted with his severed arm to even notice Abel coming up behind him. Raising both fists over his head Abel pounded 01 in the back, sending him hurling to land. However before he got there Abel caught him by the hair and kicked him in the gut causing 01 to cough up blood.

Red eyes locked on red and 01 gave Abel a bloody smile. "You'll regret that 02," he cackled, slashing at Abel with his claws forcing Abel to release his hair.

"What's your business here?"

01 laughed. "That for us to know and you to never know!"

Cain leapt into the air. The lance was held tightly in his hand. "Leave now, before Seth and Lilith join the fight. You two don't want to be defeated the girls again, do you?"

"What the hell?" Abel muttered. 01 made no sense to him. Who was to stop him from forcing the info out of him or 02? It bugged Abel that they didn't know what this crazy duo had planned.

02 looked menacingly at Cain. "Now when were we ever defeated by those two? If I remember correctly it was a tactical retreat. Isn't that right 01?"

"Yep, so right!" 01 said happily.

"Whatever you call it, you still ended up losing that fight." As Cain spoke the feathers of his wings floated towards the ground. The wings turned jagged connecting at the pointed end to the pointed top of each wing. his hair turned white and so did his skin. Strange, glowing red marking appeared on his skin.

02 laughed darkly at this. "So you plan on being serious this time, Cain." His feather molted and soon the angle was replaced by a demon. "Let's play," his voice echoed in their minds.

Abel glowered a bit realizing that he couldn't be the one to fight 02- not that his main fight had been with him. He didn't stand a chance against him, being able to only activate the crusnik to eighty percent. Cain on the other hand had a better chance at defeating Abel's other self so that left him with 01. Then again 01 could also activate to a hundred percent. So where did that leave Abel?

"Yoohoo! 02-Abel!" 01 corrected himself as he flew straight at Abel. "Sneak attack!"

What the hell? If the man had been trying to be sneaky then why would he make his presence known? Abel's eyes widened when he heard the air fizzing behind him, without a second to spare he quickly flew to the side just as a spark of blue shot past him. However he was forced to move yet again when 01 sent another spark at him. Abel dodged and brought up his scythe to blocks 01's follow up. Another stray shot of electricity just barely missed him coming from 02.

If they wanted to play it this way then so could he! Abel lashed out with his scythe, on cue 01 dodged and Abel immediately sent a bolt right at 02.

Cain flew towards 02 but sent a bolt of red energy towards 01. He twisted only just dodging a bolt from 01. "This really sucks," he muttered under his breath.

"If it sucks so much then why don't you give up?" 02 suggested as their weapons clashed.

"As if!" Abel growled. He pushed 01 away and was now back to back with Cain. "So any plans?" Abel asked quietly, sensing that Havel was also next to them but invisible.

"Don't die," Havel stated.

"Havel, head around 02 and attack them from behind. Abel, you and I will attack head on and try to distract them from Havel."

Cain was the first to make a move. He lashed out with his weapon, Abel only one step behind of him. A smirk grew on Abel's face when he noticed they had unconsciously started going through tactic C. It was a two man attack they had often used when Seth or Lilith were injured during their training back in the UN. It was supposed to be for a sword and gun but since they no longer used those weapons Abel simply made up for it by mixing in his lightning bolts each time he attacked.

Cain charged in. Abel was careful not to strike his brother as Cain used the lance in place of a sword. An inhuman cry tore from Cain's lips as he drove the lance through a distracted 01's chest. The next moment red energy surged from the lance tip into 01's body. 01 cried out before going limp.

An evil smirk graced 02's lips and Abel instantly dropped his, not wanting to look like him. It almost seemed as if 02 were praising Cain, he didn't even seem bothered that Cain had just taken out his only partner. "Come now, why not just join me?" he asked as a spark of blue grew at the tip of his scythe.

"Like hell," Cain snarled.

02 shrieked as a hand suddenly appeared, thrust through his chest. It was Havel. Before Abel could react, Cain charged again, tackling 02 just as Havel removed his hand.

Abel couldn't help but flinch as 02's head was blasted into nothing but brains, guts, and blood. He was vividly reminded of 01 holding up Lilith's head but this time he saw a body, his body. Abel slowly followed the stream of blood that came from 02's headless body. It crashed into Astharoshe's estate next to 01.

The crusnik was already regenerating the missing body part at rapid speeds, even as Cain tried stunting it by sending one bolt of lighting after another. 01 was still unconscious, a large piece of debris impaled in his chest.

"We need a containment device," Abel growled out, shaking himself from his slight shock. It'd be a good idea to capture 02 and 01 before they could cause anymore damage.

"Havel, get back to palace and tell Lilith and Seth what we need."

"On it." Havel vanished from sight.

Abel watched the man disappear as he pulled out the pipe that had stuck itself right into 01's rib cage. The sorry excuse for a brother gasped in pain and his eyes glazed over before he curled into himself. Abel grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to Cain.

"I'm not sure I should feel sorry for them or just disgusted by them," Cain stated, staring at 01.

"I'd say disgusted," Abel stated. After all they had done he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for 02 or 01. He could however feel sorry for the person they had stolen their bodies from.

A little over an hour later Seth and Lilith had arrived and bound the two crusniks in chains so strong the two of them would end up with broken wrists instead of broken chains. However, they were now stuck in Asthe's estate.

Cain sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think we should've found a better place than here, Seth."

"Humph, upset with my choice, brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Cain snapped with a glance at the unconscious child.

"Why? You're my brother and it's only you who doesn't want Asthe to know."

"Asthe?" Cain asked. "The young duchess?"

"Yeah, like it?" Seth grinned at them.

"Whatever," Cain sighed again.

"Don't I get a say in it?" Abel asked.

"Nope!" Seth stated.

Abel rolled his eyes, "well for what it's worth I also care if Asthe knows. You can tell her after I'm gone. I don't want to put up with the trouble."

"To b-"

"So when are we leaving anyway?" Abel asked, changing the topic.

Movement from Asthe's directions stopped everyone in the room. "What-" Asthe stared at Seth before noticing there were now two Abels and Cains in the room.

"Well, brothers, it seems the cat's out of the bag," Seth stated.

"I'm not a brother," Cain looked as if he wanted to snarl.

"No, you're just my older brother, who's a complete jerk."

"I'm a jerk?" Cain snorted. "I'm not arguing with you."

"So you admit you're a jerk?"

"I never said that!" Cain snapped. "I'm just not going to act like a three year old and start exchanging names with you."

Abel couldn't help but snort at his brother. He fell right into that one. Abel followed Asthe's gaze as she looked from 02 to him then from 01 to Cain. Her brows knotted in confusion and then she seemed completely dumbfounded as Seth called Cain 'brother' once more for good measure.

"Do I look like a three year old to you, brother? I mean really? The only toddler hear is... well the humans and Asthe. Compared to us at least. Right Abel?"

"Ah, keep me out of this."

"Aw come on brother!"

"What's going on here?" Asthe finally managed to say, cutting off Seth's batting eyelashes.

"Well..." Abel looked at Cain for help.

"Women are crazy that's what!" Cain growled. "Even after nine centuries I still don't get women."

"You were with a woman for nine centuries? Oh, wait, you said 'women,' is there something you're not telling us?" Seth had an evil glint in her eye.

"You just turned a normal conversation wrong." Cain shook his head. "I'm a priest. What do you think I've done the past twenty-three years?"

"Slept around? It's what most men do."

"Most 'men' aren't over nine centuries old!" Cain didn't seem to realize Asthe was awake. "Or spent eight of centuries in-"

"Cain," Lilith spoke in a gentle voice. "Perhaps you should try getting along for just two seconds with Seth."

"One. Two. Three... Congrats! You passed the two second test! Now lets try a whole day!" Seth grinned.

"Wait you're over nine hundred?"

"Um..."

"So Cain, how bout we plan a sibling day out, but without Abel?"

"You're siblings? You, Cain? What?" Asthe asked, pointing from Seth then Abel then Cain.

"Ah, you should ask Cain..."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Asthe screeched finally getting Cain's and Seth's attention.

Cain sighed. "Nothing important." He looked at 01 and 02. "What should we do with 02 and 01?"

"We need to get 01 back to his reality same with Abel," Lilith said, seeming happy with the change in subject. "But 02... does anyone know what happened to 02's container?"

"He destroyed it," Cain stated.

"You're fault," Seth put in.

"How is it my fault?"

"Everything's your fault."

"Great, I'm leaving." Cain moved towards the door.

"Seth, are you related to that terran?" Asthe asked a bit rudely. It seemed like her manners had left with Cain.

"Yep, and that dope too," said person jabbed her thumb at Abel.

"So now you got a jerk brother and a dope brother? Nice one Seth," Abel rolled his eyes as he neared 01 and 02. Both were still unconscious, but that wouldn't last for long. Their wounds had already healed and whatever severed limb or head they had, had grown back. The only way he could tell that 02's head had been blasted to bits was that his face was now pink with the new skin. To get back his normal color would take a while longer. "Did you bring any sedatives?"

"Of course," Seth said with a frown. "I'm not taking any risks with those two. It's bad enough there are now six of our kind here without releasing those two."

The door opened.

Abel snatched the tranquilizers out of Seth's hand and quickly dosed the enemy crusniks. Good thing too since 01 was already beginning to wake up. "Well that's a first," Abel grinned looking at Cain.

Out of the corner of his eye Abel saw Cain leave the room.

"Hey old chap," Abel heard William say and a second later Cain walked back into the room with William.

Seth burst out laughing. "So much for the grand exit! Next time try flying out and not walking."

Cain grumbled and walked over to a corner as from Seth and Lilith as he could get. He muttered a few words of prayer as if hoping this would help calm him down. "What's the plan with those two? We can't just leave them here in... Asthe's estate."

"Plus, it's strange looking at a you from another reality," Lilith muttered with a shiver.

"Well, you've been looking at him," Cain jabbed his thumb at Abel. "He's from a different reality."

"He's different since we haven't seen 02 in a while. Plus an insane you is just weird," Seth said.

"Seth, don't you think you've teased him enough?" Abel questioned.

"Oh does Abel also want to be teased?" Seth grinned.

Abel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But anyway Cain's right. What are we going to do with them? I know I'm taking 01 with me but how am I supposed to keep him contained? And don't forget you also have your hands full with 02..."

"You're from another dimension?" Asthe asked but was ignored.

"The chains should be fine for now."

"Lady Caterina's gonna kill me if I bring 01 to the vatican in chains!"

"Her eminence didn't hit me as the type of person to kill someone," Seth stated.

"She might not but her brother would. Or Francesco will misjudge him as a regular methuselah, thus allowing him to escape."

"Is he that stupid?" Seth questioned.

"They're not that scary... wait which of her brothers are you talking about? Not that either are bad or anything." Cain looked at Abel with confusion in his visible eye.

"Francesco. Who do you think I'm talking about? Alessandro?"

"Well, His Holiness might be different in your reality for all I know," Cain stated.

"Uh-huh," Abel said while shaking his head. "Did you finish the device, William?"

"Yes, I've got her right here."

"So you and 01 can head back to your reality now," Cain turned to Abel and held out his hand. "We'll miss having you here, not him though," he jabbed his thumb at 01."

"You can keep him if you want," Abel joked, taking his brothers hand.

"I think we're good with 02." Cain smiled.

"Can't blame me for trying."

As if bringing the brothers back to the topic on hand William let out a puff of smoke. "We'll need to vacate the room. Once we do just press this button. I'm not completely sure when you'll end up though. It'll either be right when you left your time stream or the same day and time as today. Also where you'll be at may also vary."

"Just as long as I'm not in the empire, I'm fine with it," Abel muttered.

Cain, Asthe and Lilith were almost at the door when the sound of snapping chains filled the room. Before any of them could react, 01 had flung himself on Abel.

Abel fell on contact. Williams device skidded across the ground, out of reach. It slammed into the far wall, pressing the button. "Get out!" Abel yelled, but it was to late. His vision blurred into nothing but whiteness. He could vaguely feel 01's grip on him loosen, but at the moment he could care less. It'd be hell if the others were transported to his dimension along with him.

Epilogue: Entangled in Chaos

Abel woke up to the crisp night air whipping across his face. Looking around he noticed was back in square park. A sigh escaped his lips when he noticed Cain and the others didn't travel back to his dimension. But one thing that did bother him was that 01 was no where to be found. Well if Abel ended up here, then perhaps 01 had ended up where ever he was at when he had been transported to Cain's dimension.

Another sigh escaped him, but this one wasn't of relief. It was more of a 'my boss is gonna kill me' type of sigh. If she was even alive that was... Da mn it! Last time he saw Caterina she'd been bleeding to death!

Quickly entering haste, Abel tore down the streets of the city. To his relief none of the people were out as it was night, so he hadn't need to worry about being seen. Not that people would have caught him with the speeds he was going at but still...

Within minutes Abel was at the gates to the vatican. The guards as usual were dutifully guarding the only entrance into the vatican. That was of course excluding the sky. Abel picked up his speed and at the last minute jumped. Without even wasting a second glance Abel ran into the building that held Caterina's suite. He slowed into a jog as he neared her door.

"Halt, crusnik. Report; where have you been in the last 5659500 seconds."

Abel jumped and whipped around, kicking the person as he did so. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed someone approaching him. "T-Tres?" Abel asked, finally noticing who it was he had just kicked. "What are you doing here?"

"Guarding," Tres answered simply. "Where have you been?" Tres asked again in his usual monotone.

"Doesn't matter! Is Caterina okay?"

"Doesn't matter isn't a response. Answer: where have you been?" Tres repeated, ignoring Abel's question.

"Does it matter?" Abel shot back with a question of his own. He didn't have time for this. Whipping around Abel reached for the door and at the same time Tres whipped out his gun. The door opened.

* * *

**A/N:** And we're done! Well, hope you all enjoyed this book. But fear not for there shall be a sequel! Stay tuned for 'Entangled in Chaos!'

Please review, it would really help flame and I when we are writing on our next chapter!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


End file.
